The Darkness Within
by shakespeares-kate
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Wurmschwanz Harry damals direkt zu Voldemort gebracht hätte... Eine DarkHarry story Logischerweise AU
1. Ein leeres Bettchen

The Darkness Within 

Mir gehört gar nichts. Weder Harry Potter, noch Voldemort noch sonst irgendeiner aus dem Harry Potter Universum (die gehören leider alle Joanne K. Rowling). Mir gehört noch nicht einmal diese Story, da ich sie nur für kurinoone übersetze. „The Darkness Within" wiederum wurde inspiriert von einer Geschichte von ProjektDarkOverlord, die fast genauso anfängt, allerdings schon nach ein paar Kapiteln eine völlig andere Wendung nimmt.

Den Link zum Original findet ihr auf meiner Favourite-Seite.

Diese Geschichte ist AU, und das ab dem ersten Kapitel vom Stein der Weisen. Deswegen sind einigen Personen ein bisschen anders als in den Büchern, allerdings nicht viel.

Und jetzt, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden...

Kapitel eins 

„Es ist wirklich unheimlich, wie sehr er James ähnlich sieht.", dachte Lily. Selbst im Alter von einem Jahr hatte Harry, ihr Sohn, schon große Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater. Seine Haare waren definitiv wie die von James, sie waren widerspenstig und standen am Nacken ab. Genau wie bei James, dachte Lily mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln. Sie hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt er solle etwas mit seinen Haaren anstellen, aber James hatte ihr immer nur ein blendendes Lächeln zugeworfen und war mit der Hand wieder durch seine Haare gefahren um sie nur noch wirrer zu machen.

„Wenigstens hat er meine Augen.", dachte Lily dankbar als sie das auf ihrem Schoß spielende Kind beobachtete. Das Smaragdgrün seiner Augen ließ Harry nur noch liebenswürdiger aussehen. Das Kind mit seinem rabenschwarzen Haar saß gerade im Schoß seiner Mutter, kaute glücklich auf einem seiner Spielzeuge herum und sah nur manchmal auf als ob es hoffte jemanden zu finden.

„Nach wem suchst du denn, Liebling?", gurrte Lily und hielt das Kind dabei fest im Arm. Sie wusste genau nach wem Harry suchte. Es war das selbe wie jeden Abend. Um ungefähr sieben Uhr am Abend wartete Harry immer sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sein Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Natürlich war es für einen gewöhnlichen Jungen unmöglich die Uhrzeit zu bestimmen, aber Harry war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Genauso wenig waren Harrys Eltern normale Eltern. Harry und seine Familie waren Zauberer. James kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie während Lily aus einer Muggelfamilie kam. Dennoch war Lily eine der talentiertesten Hexen, die es gab.

Wie auf ein Stichwort kam James durch die Vordertüre. Er sah bestürzt aus, aber beim Anblick von Harry und Lily hellten sich seine Augen auf und ließ ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen.

„Hey, und wie geht es meinem kleinen Mann heute?", fragte James als er zu Lily hinüberging und Harry aufhob der schon aufgeregt gluckste um seine Vater dazu bewegen ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„James! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass er ein Junge ist, kein Mann?" schalt Lily halbherzig. James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Junge das ist so... Ich weiß nicht, das hört sich so an als ob ich ihn schimpfen würde. Er ist einfach mein kleiner Mann." Lily lächelte nur über ihren Ehemann. Ihrer Meinung nach wollte James sich einfach nicht zu sehr wie ein Vater anhören. Schließlich war er ja auch erst 23 Jahre alt.

Lily wollte gerade aufstehen um das Abendessen zu machen, da klopfte es an der Türe. James war auf der Stelle ernst. Stumm drückte er Lily Harry in den Arm und bedeutete ihr ins Nebenzimmer zu gehen. Lily nickte und ging zügig in den anderen Raum. Normalerweise nahm Lily von keinem Befehle entgegen, nicht einmal von James, aber seit diese furchtbare Prophezeiung gemacht wurde hatten sich die Dinge dramatisch geändert.

Sie waren nach Godric´s Hollow gezogen und nur ein paar wenige wussten wo das lag. Lily wartete angespannt, in der einen Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, Harry hatte sie immer noch auf dem Arm. Sie würde jeden sofort verhexen, der es auch nur wagte ihrem einzigen Sohn zu nahe zu kommen. Sie hörte, wie James einen Zauberspruch murmelte, der es ihm erlaubte zu sehen wer am andern Ende der Tür stand. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgemacht und sie hörte Lachen und eine Stimme, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Sie atmete auf obwohl sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Sie kam aus ihrem Zimmer und ging nach unten. Es waren nur James´ alte Freunde Sirius und Peter. Sirius war Lily immer auf die Nerven gegangen in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Er hatte ständig mit James herumgealbert und ihn immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Natürlich war James an ihren Streichen nicht immer ganz unschuldig gewesen, aber jetzt, da Lily mit ihm verheiratet war, zog sie es vor die Schuld lieber ganz Sirius in die Schuhe zu schieben. Peter war immer so ruhig, dass Lily sich wunderte warum er überhaupt zu den Rumtreibern gehörte. Remus war der einzige mit dem sie sich einmal vernünftig unterhalten konnte. Leider war Remus heute Abend nicht hier, da er sein „kleines haariges Problem" hatte, wie Sirius es so einfühlsam genannt hatte.

„Ihr hättet sagen können, dass ihr heute Abend vorbei kommt.", bemerkte Lily als sie Harry seinem Paten reichte, der ihn enthusiastisch in den Arm nahm und ihn eng an sich drückte. „Und wo wäre dann der Spaß dabei?", fragte er sie als er Harry sein typisches tiefes Lachen zum Besten gab. Harry wirbelte seine Arme durch die Luft und kicherte über Sirius und seine Mätzchen. Lily beobachtete ihren Sohn voller Freude; er hatte seinen Paten richtig gern. Auch Peter beobachtete ihn und Lily war sich nicht sicher ob sie es sich nur einbildete, aber Peter schien von einem Gefühl überwältigt zu sein, das sich mit einem beinahe schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Wurmschwanz, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Wurmschwanz sah schnell weg und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ja, ähm, war einfach nur ein sehr langer Tag heute, das is alles." Er sah jetzt tatsächlich krank aus.

„Du brauchst mir nichts von einem langen Tag erzählen.", steuerte James der Unterhaltung bei. "Ich hatte heute den schrecklichsten Tag, den du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sirius sofort. Harry spielte immer noch mit Sirius´ dunklen Strähnen, die mittlerweile schulterlang waren. „Mit den ganzen Angriffen überall..., ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch so weiter machen können, bevor alles zusammenbricht." Ein trauriger Blick lag in James sonst so funkelnden Augen. James liebte seinen Beruf als Auror, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er ihn nur ergriffen hatte weil Sirius auch Auror werden wollte.Dennoch hatte er sich bald mit seiner Rolle als Kämpfer für das Gute angefreundet.

Allerdings war er, seit die Prophezeiung über Harry gemacht worden war immer misstrauischer geworden. Er konnte sich nicht mit der Idee abfinden, dass sein Kind schon jetzt eine solch schwere Bürde zu tragen hatte - nämlich die Welt zu retten. Das sollte sein Job sein, nicht der Harrys. Und James, wie er nun so mal war, arbeitete Tag und Nacht um Voldemorts Streitkräfte auszuschalten. Dies wurde aber mit jedem Tag schwieriger, da Voldemort den Auroren immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein schien.

Sirius sah leicht niedergeschlagen aus als er die Miene seines besten Freundes sah.

Sirius und James waren genauso wie Peter Auroren, aber James war der einzige der diesen Krieg als einen Grund zu leben sah. Er wollte, dass der Krieg vorbei war damit Harry ein normales Leben führen konnte.

Lily seufzte, nahm Harry, der immer noch mit Sirius spielte, hoch und brachte ihn in den Armen wiegend auf sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn sanft in sein Bett legte und noch einmal vergeblich versuchte seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. „Du glaubst vielleicht noch, dass das komisch ist, aber wenn du mal älter bist wirst du das gar nicht mehr lustig finden.", sagte Lily zu dem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als dieser versuchte nach ihren Fingern zu greifen als sie durch sein Haar streichelte. Lily ging hinaus und ließ ihren Sohn glücklich in seinem Bettchen spielen.

Sie ging nach unten wobei sie ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff. Irgendwas war hier falsch. Es war nicht etwa etwas, was sie gehört hatte, sondern vielmehr das, was sie nicht hörte. Von den drei Männern im Wohnzimmer war nichts zu hören. Schon allein das war ungewöhnlich, weil Sirius da war. Lily zog rasch ihren Zauberstab und atmete einmal tief ein. Was sie sah, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen. Dort auf dem Fußboden lag ihr James. Um seinen Kopf herum breitete sich eine Blutlache immer weiter aus. Eine zersplitterte Flasche Feuerwhiskey lag nicht weit daneben. Auch Sirius lag auf dem Rücken- bewusstlos.

„Was, oh...James, oh James...Sirius!…bei Merlin", Lily eilte zu James. Den dritten Mann im Raum hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Hätte Lily sich umgedreht, hätte sie die sich anbahnende Tragödie verhindern können. Aber als Lily zu James lief schlich sich Peter, den Zauberstab gezogen, hinter Lily und griff sie an noch bevor sie an James Seite war. Er schrie: „Stupor!" Lily fiel, von der Dunkelheit übermannt noch bevor sie den Boden berührte.

Peter blickte auf seine alten Freunde. Alle von ihnen lagen sie auf dem Boden in ihrem eigenen Haus, verletzt und von ihrem eigenen Freund verraten. Er atmete tief durch um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er war sich sicher, dass Lily, wenn er die Tür nicht mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hätte, das Klopfen seines Herzens lauter hätte hören können, als das zersplittern der Flasche oder den gnadenlosen Angriff auf Sirius und James.

Peter warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde, stolperte aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging in Harrys Zimmer. Dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit: "Vergib mir Harry...es tut mir leid James...Sirius es tut mir so leid..." Er hatte niemals gedacht, dass er es bis hier schaffen würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass James, Sirius oder sogar Lily ihn davon abhalten könnten. Aber da keiner von ihnen mit seinem Verrat und schon gar nicht mit einem Angriff und der Entführung Harrys gerechnet hatten, hatte er es so weit geschafft. Er hatte es wirklich nicht tun wollen, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte unmissverständliche Anordnungen erteilt. Harry war das Los zuteil durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords zu sterben.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und fand den fest schlafenden Harry, der in seinen Händen seinen Stoffhippogreifen hielt. Peter schaute auf das schlafende Kind und wurde von einem schrecklichen Schuldgefühl überwältigt. Er führte das Kind zu seinem Tod.

Doch Harry war erst ein Jahr alt und hatte noch nicht einmal sein erstes richtiges Wort gesprochen... Peter war genauso glücklich über Harrys Geburt gewesen, wie der Rest der Rumtreiber, doch als die Prophezeiung bekannt wurde hatte sich das geändert. Dieser Junge würde den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen. Der Dunkle Lord musste diesen Krieg gewinnen. Peter würde mehr Macht haben als er sich vorstellen konnte.

Nein, der Junge musste verschwinden. Als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er es nur tat um seinen eigenen Erfolg zu sichern, hob er Harry vorsichtig auf und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer nach unten.

Peter öffnete die Türe und verließ Godric´s Hollow für immer, ohne sich noch einmal zu den drei am Boden liegenden Menschen umzudrehen.

Er rannte zu dem Punkt an dem die Schutzzauber angebracht waren und apparierte zu Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords, sobald er die Grenze überquert hatte.

Mit zitternden Händen legte er Harry Voldemort zu Füßen ab. Harry schlief seltsamerweise immer noch tief und fest.

Peter sank schnell auf die Knie, rutschte zu Voldemort, küsste den Saum seines Umhangs und sagte mit unsicherer Stimme: „Meister, ich habe euren Befehl ausgeführt, Meister, das ist Harry."

Voldemort richtete seine Augen auf das schlafende Kind und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er war ein attraktiver Mann mit langem, dunklem Haar und Gesichtszügen, die ihm in seinen jüngern Jahren viel Beachtung gebracht hatten. Das einzige, das zeigte welches Monster hinter seinem Aussehen steckte waren seine teufelsartigen, roten Augen, die sich in jeden zu bohren schienen, der es wagte aufzublicken. Er wandte den Blick von Harry ab und richtete ihn auf seinen zusammengekauerten Spion. „Steh auf Wurmschwanz. Du hast deine Aufgabe gut gemacht. Dieses Mal hast du deinen Auftrag tatsächlich ausgeführt und ihn nicht vergeigt." Er beobachtete, wie sich der rattenähnliche Mann zitternd erhob, wobei er sich immer wieder bedankte und murmelte, was für ein großzügiger Herr er doch sei. „Das genügt!" Sofort verstummte Wurmschwanz.

„Bella heb den Jungen hoch, damit ich mir das Balg ansehen kann." Bella trat sofort vor, hob Harry vom kalten Boden auf und hielt ihn so dass der Dunkle Lord ihn sehen konnte. Voldemort besah sich das Kind von Kopf bis Fuß. Kinder im Allgemeinen ekelten ihn an. Er hatte immer noch nicht vergessen, wie ihn die Kinder in diesem furchtbaren Waisenhaus gehänselt und lächerlich gemacht hatten.

Dieses Kind jedoch hatte eine starke magische Aura, die um ihn zu schweben schien. Es war mächtig, daran bestand kein Zweifel und wenn Voldemort das Kind leben ließe, dann wäre dieses Kind wahrscheinlich sein Untergang.

„Was für eine Verschwendung von Macht.", dachte sich Voldemort. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und fühlte wie die wenigen anwesenden seiner vertrauten Todesser den Atem anhielten. Er lächelte in sich hinein. „Das wird gut werden... Und ich werde jeden Augenblick davon genießen."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Stirn genau in dem Moment in dem Harry seine smaragdgrünen, glänzenden Augen aufschlug und Vodemort unschuldig ansah.

Es war eine gemurmelte Formel zu hören und ein blitzartiger, blendendgrüner Lichtstrahl zu sehen.

Peter schloss seine Augen genau bevor der Spruch gemurmelt wurde, aber er konnte dennoch das grüne Licht wahrnehmen, das durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider drang. „Es tut mir leid, Harry.", war alles was er noch denken konnte bevor das grelle Licht erlosch und alle wieder in Dunkelheit tauchte.

AN: Wenn ihr jetzt den GO-Knopf links unten drückt und einen kleinen netten Kommentar hinterlasst, dann wäre ich sehr, sehr glücklich. Wenn ihr Fragen habt wendet euch bitte an mich, ich kann sie dann, wenn ich sie selbst nicht beantworten kann an kurinoone weiterleiten.

Ach, und ich versuche alle ein bis zwei Wochen ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich kann aber nichts garantieren.


	2. Der Attentäter

AN: Herzlichen Dank für eure Komentare. Die bedeuten mir nämlich wirklich viel, obwohl ich die Story ja nur übersetze. Allerdings muss ich schon sagen, dass es sehr seltsam ist, dass das erste Kapitel fast zweihundert Leute gelesen haben und nur vier davon einen Komentar dazu geschrieben haben... 

Der Disclaimer ist immer noch der gleiche wie in Kapitel eins.

Okay, ohne euch mit weitern Einzelheiten zu nerven...

* * *

**Kapitel zwei**

Lily seufzte und legte die Arbeit nieder, die sie gerade verzweifelt versuchte zu benoten. Zaubertränke war ein schwierigeres Fach, als die Leute glaubten. Sie lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und massierte ihren Nacken, der schon steif war, weil sie versucht hatte mit der Korrektur fertig zu werden, bevor sie zu Bett ging.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen. Obwohl ihr Quartier in den Kerkern lag, war es dennoch sehr gemütlich. Sie hatte dem ganzen natürlich einen weiblichen Touch verliehen und die Steinwände so gut wie möglich dekoriert. Um ihren Tisch herum hatte sie Bilder von ihren Liebsten aufgestellt. Sie fühlte sich wohler wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit aufschauen und ihre Familie sehen konnte. Sie konnte kaum noch Zeit mit James verbringen, da sie Zaubertränke unterrichtete, James als Auror unterwegs war und sie beide Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren. Diese Pflichten nahmen alle ihre Zeit in Anspruch und so waren die Ferien die einzige Zeit die sie mit ihrer Familie verbringen konnte.

Sie hätte hauptberuflich für den Orden gearbeitet, wäre ihr Sohn Damien nicht gewesen. Er hatte vor zwei Jahren sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen und sie selbst hatte die Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin angenommen, sobald sie das Angebot bekommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Damien aufstöhnen würde, dass er gar nichts machen könne, wenn seine Mutter anwesend war, aber das war natürlich für Lily kein Grund gewesen den Posten abzulehnen. Sie seufzte wieder und nahm das Foto ihres Sohnes in die Hand. Es war erst letzen Sommer aufgenommen worden, als Damien noch ein Erstklässler gewesen war. Anders als sein anderer Bruder war Damien nicht ein absolutes Ebenbild von James. Er hatte zwar sein schwarzes Haar, aber es war nicht verstrubbelt, wie das von James. Er hatte James´ braune Augen, die er immer dafür verwendete sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszureden, auch darin ähnelte er James sehr. Seine Gesichtszüge jedoch waren die Lilys. Er hatte Lilys Nase, ihren Mund und ihr feuriges Temperament. Er war eine gute Mischung der beiden. Sirius hatte es auf sich genommen Damien in einen Unruhestifter zu verwandeln, der es mit James aufnehmen konnte, und natürlich war Damien ganz scharf darauf gewesen von einem der Rumtreiber zu lernen.

Lily starrte auf James Bild und fühlte die Sehnsucht nach ihm in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte ihn schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der sie jedes Mal übermannte, wenn sie das Foto neben James ansah. Das Foto war nur drei Tage bevor er...genommen wurde... aufgenommen worden. Lily richtete ihre grünen Augen auf das Bild ihres ältesten Sohnes, Harry. Er kicherte, deutete auf sie und schaute sich um. Ihr Herz verzehrte sich schmerzhaft als sie auf das Foto ihres Babys blickte. Sie schaute von dem Bild auf den kleinen Kalender an der Wand, der das Datum zeigte. Es war der 31. Mai. Sie spürte wie ihr die Luft im Hals stecken blieb. „Zwei Monate.", dachte sie. „Zwei Monate und er wäre sechzehn Jahre geworden und hätte sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen."

Sie hatte sich immer so an Harry erinnert. Jedes Mal wenn sie Harry ansprach und das, was er jetzt wohl tun würde, war schwer für James mit ihr zu reden. James hatte der Verlust des Kindes viel mehr getroffen als erwartet. Es war immerhin sein Freund gewesen, der Harry aus ihrem eigenen Haus geraubt und ihn an dieses Monster übergeben hatte. James hatte sich geschworen, dass er sich für Harrys Tod an Peter und Voldemort rächen würde. James hatte Glück gehabt bei dem Anschlag nicht gestorben zu sein. Er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren und der Schlag auf den Kopf hatte ihn für zwei Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er seinen Sohn nicht beschützen konnte und es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er etwas anderes sagen konnte als: „Es tut mir Leid, Harry... es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte."

Erst Damiens Geburt, drei Jahre später, hatte James wieder neuen Lebenswillen gegeben. Nur durch Damien hatte James wieder zu sich selbst gefunden. Er wurde sehr beschützerisch, wenn es um Damien ging, mehr sogar als Lily. Dennoch ließ er Damien seinen Spaß haben und Lily musste zugeben, dass es wohl keinen verwöhnteren Jungen gab, als Damien, obwohl er ein guter Junge war und nichts für selbstverständlich erachtete.

Lily wandte ihre Augen von Harry ab und rieb sie sich müde. Sie stand auf, machte sich auf den Weg in ihren kleinen Wohnbereich, in dem ihr Himmelbett stand und wollte sich gerade unter ihre Bettdecke kuscheln, als sie ein Tapsen am Fenster hörte. Sie schaute aus ihrem ovalen Fenster und sah eine kleine, braune Eule, die sie anstarrte. Lily lächelte und eilte sofort zum Fester um das kleine Tier herein zu lassen. Die Eule fiepte glücklich und steckte sofort ihr Beinchen vor, an das eine kleine Papierrolle gebunden war. Lily nahm sie dankbar ab und merkte gar nicht, dass sie Eule sofort wieder davonflog. Lily wusste, dass der Brief von James war, da er immer Ministeriumseulen schickte. Sie öffnete eilig den Brief und las:

_Liebste Lily,_

_Wie geht es dir Schatz? Ich hoffe du hast dich aus allen Schwierigkeiten herausgehalten. Das erinnert mich: Wie geht es eigentlich unsrem kleine Unruhestifter? Ich hoffe bloß, dass du ihn nicht zu oft nachsitzen lässt. Sag Damy, dass ich die Tickets für den Weltcup habe und dass wir sicher hingehen werden, um uns das Spiel anzuschauen. Bugarien und Irland, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Aber ähm...ja wie geht es dir? _

_Ich werde dich hoffentlich am Wochenende besuchen können. Vielleicht können wir dann ja nach Hogsmeade gehen._

_Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Herz und richte Damy einen schönen Gruß von mir aus_

In Liebe, James 

Lily lächelte und legte den Brief weg. James und Quidditch waren zwei Dinge, die man nicht trennen konnte. Damien würde sich aber freuen, da er die letzten drei Wochen über nichts anderes, als die Karten für das Spiel geredet hatte. Sie wusste, dass James für Irland war während Damien und Sirius schon immer Bulgarien-Fans gewesen waren. „Das wird interessant werden.", dachte Lily, als sie in ihr Bett kroch und sich zudeckte. Sie war so müde, dass sie auf der Stelle einschlief. Ihr letzter klarer Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war: „Welches Team hätte Harry wohl unterstützt?"

* * *

Der dunkle Raum lag in Trümmern von dem Kampf, der gerade dort stattgefunden hatte. Inmitten der Glasscherben und der zerbrochenen Besitztümer lag der Körper eines dreißigjährigen Mannes. Er war ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gewesen, was, das auf seinem linken Arm eingebrannte Symbol, eindeutig zeigte. Deswegen war es verwirrend, dass dieser Mann auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords hin getötet worden war. Der Mann war ein übertrieben selbstbewusster, machthungriger Mensch, der zufällig einige interessante Dinge über Lord Voldemort herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte versucht diese Informationen zu verwenden um einen höheren Rang innerhalb der Todesser einzunehmen, aber stattdessen hatte er den Zorn des tödlichsten Attentäters des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen.

Er stand über der Leiche, den Zauberstab immer noch locker in der Hand, das Gesicht in den Schatten verborgen. Er zog seine silberne Maske über sein Gesicht und bewegte sich zügig auf das Fenster zu, um aus dem Haus zu verschwinden. Sein schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind und seine smaragdgrünen Augen schweiften über die Trümmer und die Leiche. Zufrieden mit seinem Job, kletterte aus dem Fenster und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, sein Umhang flatterte um ihn herum und so verschwand er.

* * *

Bella lief in der Haupthalle auf und ab. Sie hatte ihre dünnen Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ihren Kopf tief gesenkt und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Das war nicht so ungewöhnlich für Bella, das sie manchmal ein bisschen verrückt war, und mit sich selber zu reden ist ja nur das erste Zeichen für Verrücktheit. Noch irrer war der Gesichtsausdruck der auf ihrem schönen Gesicht zu sehen war. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und ihre Augen schienen auf die Haupttür geheftet.

„Er sollte schon längst hier sein... ehrlich, wie lang kann das dauern...vielleicht gab es Komplikationen...nein, nein...unmöglich...aber wo ist er dann.", murmelte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

Lord Voldemort lächelte wieder Willen. Er hatte Bella nie für den mütterlichen Typ gehalten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich sehr um den Jungen sorgte. Er selbst hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass der Junge ihm so viel bedeuten würde. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass er kein Herz hatte und dass Gefühle wie Liebe und Zuneigung ihm nichts bedeuteten. Dennoch, nachdem er einige Zeit mit Harry verbracht hatte, hatte der Dunkle Lord erkannt, dass Harry sich irgendwie in sein nicht-existierendes Herz gewurmt hatte.

„Das liegt in den Augen dieses Bengels.", dachte er.

Seit er das erste Mal in seine grünen Augen geblickt hatte, hatte er sich von ihnen gefangen gefühlt. Sie ähnelten den seinen, bevor sie sich rot verfärbt hatten, aufgrund seiner Experimente mit Schwarzer Magie. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er beschlossen hatte, dass Harry nicht sterben würde sondern sein Nachfolger werden sollte. Er wusste, dass Harry mächtig genug war, um den Status als Erbe Slytherins zu verdienen.

Ihm war klar, dass Harry auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, da er mit dem Dunklen Lord selbst trainiert hatte seit er sieben Jahre alt war, dennoch wurde er ungeduldig, weil der Auftrag so lange dauerte. Sicherlich hätte Harry jetzt schon wieder zurück sein müssen.

Er trat ein Stück hinter Bella und hörte, wie sie vor Sorge vor sich hinmurmelte. Er lächelte wieder, etwas, was ihm nur gelang, wenn es um Harry ging.

„Wenn du vorhast den Boden mit deinem Umhang zu wischen, dann solltest du durch das ganze Zimmer gehen, dieser Teil ist jetzt schon sauber genug." Voldemort musste sich zwingen nicht über Bellas Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen, als diese sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Verzeihung, Herr... Ich habe nur... gewartet...", stotterte Bella, bevor sie rasch auf die Knie sank und den Umhangsaum ihres Meisters küsste.

„Und wer ist es, auf den du so ungeduldig wartest?", fragte er, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, auf wen sie wartete.

„Auf Harry, Herr.", antwortete sie zögerlich. „Er ist schon seit vier Stunden weg und ich habe angefangen..." Sie stoppte, als sich die Eichentüren öffneten und Harry mit großen Schritten herein kam.

Bella zwang sich schnell dazu, keine Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen und blickte auf ihren „Adoptivsohn". Kurz nachdem er eingetreten war blieb Harry stehen und nahm seine silberne Maske ab, sodass sein Vater und Bella sein hübsches Gesicht sehen konnten. Er lächelte ihnen zu und stand stolz vor seinem Vater.

„Es ist geschehen, Riley wird für immer schweigen." Harry sprach sanft und fing den Blick in den Augen seines Vaters auf, auf den er immer sehnsüchtig wartete. Es war der Blick voll Stolz. Voldemort lächelte, legte Harry beide Hände auf die Schultern und blickte ihn mit Bewunderung an. Harry war gerade mal sechzehn, aber er war weit davon entfernt ein Kind zu sein. Harry war zu einem Zauberer herangewachsen mit dem es die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer nicht aufnehmen konnten. Riley war fast doppelt so alt gewesen, wie Harry, aber dennoch hatte Harry es geschafft ihn zu töten, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer abzubekommen.

„Was hat so lange gedauert?", fragte er, als er Harry aus der Halle in eine seiner Räume führte.

„Der dreckige Orden war da." Harry spie das Wort _Orden_ hervor, als wäre es verflucht. „Ich durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken, deswegen bin ich erst mal in Deckung gegangen, bevor ich zu Riley vordringen konnte"

„Gut, das war gut. Sie haben dich nicht bemerkt?" Voldemort fürchtete immer, dass der Orden Harry in die Finger bekommen könnte. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte sie könnten Informationen aus Harry herauspressen – er war sich sicher, dass Harry lieber für ihn sterben würde, als ihn zu verraten – nein, er war besorgt darüber, was sie seinem Erben antun könnten.

Voldemort hatte Harrys Existenz lange Zeit geheim gehalten, aber jetzt, da er mit seinen Aufgaben begonnen hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand von Voldemorts Sohn Wind bekam. Voldemort hatte Harry auch vor seinen Anhängern geheim gehalten, da er genau wusste, dass viele hofften, er würde seine Macht und seine Position auf sie übertragen, sollte die Zeit dazu kommen. Sie würden alle Hindernisse beseitigen, die ihnen im Weg standen. Deswegen wurde Harrys Existenz verschwiegen und nur eine Handvoll Todesser in seinem engsten Kreis hatten je sein Gesicht gesehen. Zu allen anderen Zeiten hatte Harry immer seine silberne Maske getragen.

Jedoch war das Geheimnis vor zehn Monaten entdeckt worden und die Reaktionen seiner Anhänger hatten den Dunklen Lord königlich amüsiert. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, dass ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge sie eines Tages führen und ihr Herr werden sollte.

Er wurde jetzt schon mit „junger Herr" angesprochen, und irgendjemand hatte begonnen ihn zärtlich den „Dunklen Prinz" zu nennen. Das war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der von Anfang an über Harry bescheid gewusst hatte.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du gehst und dich ausruhst. Später werden wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen, okay." Voldemort wollte, dass sein Sohn sich ausruhte, da er wusste, dass Harry nie zugeben würde, wenn er hungrig oder müde war.

„Ja, Vater.", antwortete Harry und verließ den Raum um sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer auszuruhen.

Bella entschuldigte sich und verließ hastig den Raum, um Harry zu folgen.

Sein Zimmer war in einem der geheimen Flügel der Festung, die Lord Voldemort bewohnte. Harry hatte immer von seiner Bedeutung gewusst, hatte aber nie ganz seinen Entdeckerdrang aufgegeben. Allerdings hatte er durch einen Vorfall, als er sieben war, auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, seine Existenz geheim zu halten. Deshalb hatte sein Vater auch einen ganzen Flügel Harry zur Verfügung gestellt und Harry hatte viele Stunden damit verbracht seine Umgebung zu erkunden, wobei er viele Abenteuer erlebt hatte.

Harry öffnete die Türe und betrat sein Zimmer. Der Raum war riesig und beherbergte nicht nur alles, was Harry für sein Training und zum Entspannen brauchte, sondern auch alles, was Harry wollte. Er schritt zu seinem riesigen Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Er zog eine dunkelblaue Robe heraus und tauschte sie mit seiner dunkelgrünen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf sein Spiegelbild gelenkt und für einen Moment stand er nur da und betrachtete sich. Er hatte seinem Aussehen nie viel Bedeutung zugemessen, was auch nicht notwendig war, da er auf natürliche Weise immer gut aussah, egal, was er machte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine wirren Strähnen und wischte sie sich aus den Augen. Als er das tat, beleuchtete das Licht die ungewöhnliche Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harry zog sie vorsichtig mit einem Finger nach. Die Narbe war dort schon seit er sich erinnern konnte und war das einzige an seinem Aussehen, das er selber mochte. Seine strubbeligen schwarzen Haare und seine funkelnden grünen Augen waren Züge, von Menschen, die er mit all seiner Kraft hasste. Obwohl er darum gebeten hatte, hatte ihm sein Vater nie erlaubt sein Aussehen zu ändern. Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht und lächelte, als er seine dunkelgrüne Robe auszog. Er war zwar erst sechzehn, hatte aber dennoch den Körperbau eines Kriegers. Seine Arme und seine Brust waren muskelbepackt und er hatte lange daran gearbeitet seinen Körper so zu formen. Unzählige Stunden voll Training und Übungen hatten seinen Körper und seinen Geist gestählt und Harry konnte nicht umhin ein bisschen stolz darauf zu sein. Er war nicht sehr groß für sein Alter, aber er war auch nicht sehr klein. Für sein Alter hatte er genau die richtige Größe.

Hätte er eine Schule besucht, wie die anderen Normalen Jungen, wäre er ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen. Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Badezimmer um sich zu duschen, als jemand das Zimmer betrat.

Instinktiv griff Harry in seine Tasche und hatte schon einen Dolch zwischen den Fingerspitzen, als er den dunklen Kopf von Bella auf der Türschwelle erkannte.

„Ich hätte dich töten können.", höhnte er, als er den Dolch wieder in seiner Hose verstaute.

„Nicht in diesem Haus.", scherzte sie. „Du bist niemals so eingestellt, wenn du zu Hause bist." Sie näherte sich ihm und sah, wie er sich ein Handtuch nahm und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwinden wollte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf seine bloße Schulter um ihn aufzuhalten und drehte ihn sanft, so dass er sie ansah. Harry starrte Bella an, bis er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Er seufzte.

„Was willst du Bella?", fragte er und entwand sich ihrem Griff.

„Ich wollte nur sicher stellen, dass du in Ordnung bist.", sagte sie und starrte ihm in die Augen. Harry wich ihr aus und ging weiter in Richtung Badezimmer. „Und warum sollte ich nicht in Ordnung sein?", fragte er, immer noch mit abgewandtem Gesicht.

Er hasste es, wenn Bella sich zu mütterlich verhielt. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihr.

„Du siehst ausgelaugt aus und du hast Stunden gebraucht um eine Aufgabe auszuführen, die man in einer Stunde schaffen könnte." Sie war ehrlich besorgt wegen Harry.

„Wie ich schon sagte ich musste in Deckung gehen, bis der Orden weg war." Er blieb vor dem Badezimmer stehen, drehte sich um und schaute sie direkt an. „Du solltest deine brillante Beobachtungsgabe auf andere Dinge richten und weniger auf mich. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Bella lief rot an und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Es tut mir so leid, junger Herr. Bitte macht euch frisch und leiste uns Gesellschaft in der Lagebesprechung." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ Harrys Zimmer.

Harry grinste und ging ins Badezimmer. Er hatte Bella nicht anfahren wollen, aber er war einfach zu müde und er glaubte, dass eine heiße Dusche seine Lebensgeister wiedererwecken würde und um sich zu versöhnen war später immer noch Zeit.

* * *

AN: Und wie könnten Harry und Bella sich wohl am besten versöhnen. Genau, mit viel Aufmunterung vom Publikum, also hinterlasst mir ein bischen Feedback.

**Danke !**


	3. Ein Plan zur Gefangennahme

AN: Danke erst mal für die vielen Commis, das bedeutet mir echt viel. Viele von euch haben mir geschrieben, dass ich mich nicht so auf die Kommentare konzentrieren soll und dass das mit den Statistiken normal ist. Ich kann dazu nur sagen: Ich weiß das, vor allem, weil ich früher auch zu denen gehört habe, die alles gelesen haben, aber nie auch nur einen Satz darüber geschrieben haben, darüber wie es mir gefallen hat. Aber danke für die vielen aufmunternden Worte. 

So, jetzt die schlechte Nachricht. Am Ende der Woche werde ich erst einmal für eine Woche in den Urlaub fahren und ich habe dort keinen Internetanschluss. Ich versuche, noch ein Kapitel hoch zu laden, bevor ich fahre, kann aber nichts versprechen.

Also jetzt...

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel drei**

Lily fand das nicht komisch. Sie hatte sich seit über zwei Wochen darauf gefreut James zu sehen. Jetzt war er zwar da, aber sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, zwei Worte miteinander zu wechseln, bevor Professor Dumbledore eine dringende Sitzung des Ordens einberufen hatte. James hatte noch nicht einmal Damien begrüßen können.

Sie saß da, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, und versuchte sich ihre schlechte Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen. Alles, was sie wollte waren ein paar Minuten mit ihrem Ehemann, war das denn zu viel verlangt?

Ihr Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als der Raum plötzlich ruhig wurde. James nahm seinen Platz neben Lily ein und drückte ihr kurz die Hand.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und warf ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln zu. Als sie ihre Augen durch den Raum schweifen ließ, sah sie all die bekannten Gesichter, und alle sahen sie müde und abgespannt aus. Da gab es den ständig paranoiden Mad-eye Moody, der neben dem Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt saß. Tonks stach schon allein durch ihre Bubble-Gum rosa Haare hervor. Remus und Sirius saßen neben James und die Professoren McGonagall und Snape saßen am vorderen Ende und bedachten Professor Dumbledore mit neugierigen Blicken. Neben ihnen waren zwei leere Plätze. Lily versuchte nicht an sie zu denken. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es schaffen würde wieder an sie zu denken. Sie sah andere Mitglieder, die sie nicht besonders gut kannte und zum Großteil Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums waren.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf den Schulleiter, der nun vor ihnen allen stand. Albus Dumbledore sah genauso müde und ausgelaugt aus, wie alle anderen. Er räusperte sich und der schon ruhige Raum wurde komplett still. Er konnte den Gesichtsausdruck von fast allen Mitgliedern sehen. Einige waren offensichtlich genervt über die Last-Minute Versammlung, andere schienen sich auf weitere, tragische Neuigkeiten gefasst zu machen. Dumbledore beschloss, ihnen den Grund für das Treffen mitzuteilen.

„Ladies, Gentlemen, danke, dass ihr gekommen seid, obwohl das Treffen erst vor kurzem angekündigt wurde. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch ihre Termine absagen oder verschieben mussten, deswegen will ich nicht mehr eurer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als nötig." An dieser warf er Lily einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Diese schien rot anzulaufen und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich beunruhigende Neuigkeiten habe, die uns jedoch einen neuen Einblick und neue Möglichkeiten in diesem Krieg eröffnen könnten." Dumbledore blickte im Raum umher und sah, dass alle Augen nun auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er atmete tief durch und sprach weiter:

„Ich habe einen Gast dabei, der einige Informationen über Voldemort mit uns teilen möchte."

Viele der Anwesenden sogen scharf Luft ein und wandten ihre Augen schnell von Dumbledore ab. Sie wussten, dass sie den Namen nicht fürchten sollten, aber es wurde immer schwieriger, nicht schon beim Gedanken an den Namen zu erschaudern, geschweige denn, wenn man ihn laut zu hörte. Dumbledore beachtete die Reaktionen nicht weiter und trat zu Seite um seinem Gast vorbeizulassen. Der kleine Mann, der den Raum betrat, war sehr nervös und schien in sich zusammenzusinken, als er die Blicke wahrnahm, die einige der Auroren ihm nun zuwarfen.

Er trat zu Dumbledore, sah sich im Raum um und wünschte sich einfach davongelaufen zu sein, obwohl er wusste, dass das keine Lösung gewesen wäre. Der Dunkle Prinz hätte ihn aufgespürt egal wohin er geflohen wäre. Dumbledore begann erneut zu sprechen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele von euch Mr Larry Pierce wiedererkannt haben.", sagte er, als er die zornigen Blicke und das Zischen wahrnahm, das von den Auroren im Raum kam.

„Ihn wiedererkennen! Wir sind hinter der dreckigen Ratte schon seit Jahren her.", zischte Mad-eye Moody, während sein blaues Auge in seiner Verankerung umherhüpfte, zweifellos um zu prüfen, wo Pierce noch Waffen versteckt haben könnte.

„Alastor, bitte reiß dich zusammen. Wie ich schon sagte ist Mr Pierce heute unser Gast, da er beschlossen hat einige Informationen über Voldemort mit uns zu teilen."

Daraufhin wurden alle wieder ruhig und gaben Pierce die Möglichkeit zu sagen, wofür er hergekommen war. Pierce sah aus, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. Er schwitzte und er hörte nicht auf am Kragen seines Shirts herumzuzupfen, wie um es zu lockern um atmen zu können.

„Ahm, danke Dumbledore. Ich wollte bloß sagen, dass...ähm.. dass ich wirklich niemanden verletzen wollte..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da er sich mit einem Sprung hinter Dumbledore in Sicherheit bringen musste, weil vier Auroren sich auf den Mann stürzen wollten.

„Es tut dir leid? Es wird dir leid tun!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleines Stück Dreck"

„Warte nur, bis ich dich in meine Finger bekomme"

„RUHE!", rief Dumbledore und sofort kehrte wieder Stille im Raum ein und die vier Auroren kehrten, wenn auch wiederwillig und immer noch Pierce böse Blicke zuwerfend, auf ihre Plätze zurück.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist Mr Pierce heute ein Gast hier und ich erlaube es keinem von euch ihm etwas anzutun, solange er uns keinen Grund dafür gibt."

Als das Zimmer wieder so leise war, wie es ging , kam Pierce vorsichtig wieder hinter Dumbledore hervor und stellte sich in das Zentrum des Raumes.

Lily war angewidert. Sie hatte von James alles über diesen Pierce gehört. Er war verantwortlich für den Tod und die Folter von zahllosen Muggeln. Selbst einige der Auroren waren durchs eine Hand ums Leben gekommen. Lily war nicht überrascht, dass er ein sich zusammenkauerndes Wrack war. Die meisten Todesser waren große Helden, wenn zwanzig andere Todesser dabei waren um ihnen den Rücken zu stärken, aber wenn sie dann auf sich gestellt waren, waren sie miese Feiglinge.

Pierce schaute sich wieder nervös im Raum um. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber seine Stimme schien ihm zu versagen.

„Sag einfach, was du zu sagen hast.", knurrte Sirius und überraschenderweise gehorchte Pierce.

„Richtig. Ich bin hier, weil ich euch, wie Dumbledore schon sagte, helfen möchte, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Ich weiß einige...Ich habe einige,...einige Informationen, die euch helfen könnten." Er wurde wieder unterbrochen, dieses Mal von James.

„Und warum hast du beschlossen uns zu helfen, Pierce? Ich glaube nicht an einen Sinneswandel, du hast nämlich gar kein Herz."

Es gab zustimmendes Gemurmel für James Feststellung.

„Nein, es scheint nur, dass...ich...nun ja auf der Abschussliste des Dunklen Lords bin, und ich bin bereit, dem Orden zu helfen, wenn ihr mir..."

„Schutz zusichert?", beendete Sirius den Satz.

„Ja"

Der Raum war nur noch stiller geworden, als alle das verdauten, was gesagt worden war. Egal welche Informationen Pierce ihnen geben würde, sie waren es nicht wert, dass der Orden ihn beschützte, da er jemand war, nach dem der Orden und das Ministerium schon seit drei Jahren fahndeten. Pierce gehörte in den hintersten Winkel von Askaban.

Aufgrund der ratlosen und misstrauischen Gesichter des Ordens, drehte sich Pierce zu Dumbledore um, ihn stumm um Hilfe anflehend. Dumbledore trat zu Pierce und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin mir sicher ihr seid in der Lage, diese prekäre Situation nachzuvollziehen. Bevor ihr jedoch die Entscheidung trefft Mr Pierce euren Schutz zukommen zu lassen, ist es wichtig, herauszufinden, welche Informationen er uns zu geben hat.

Es gab ein zustimmendes Gemurmel und Dumbledore entspannte sich leicht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Orden Pierce eine Chance gab.

„Gut, ich werde jetzt wiedergeben, was mir Mr Pierce erzählt hat. Bitte lasst mich zu Ende sprechen bevor ihr mich unterbrecht. Mr Pierce ist bereit, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die ihr am Ende haben werdet.

Er überblickte den Raum durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass jedes anwesende Mitglied des Ordens zutiefst beunruhigt ist über, die Angriffe in letzter Zeit. Diese Angriffe haben viele Tote zu Folge gehabt und, wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, dann befürchte ich, dass sie nur noch größer werden."

Er stoppte kurz um die Reaktionen auf seine Worte abzuwarten. Viele saßen da, Schmerz auf ihre Gesichter geschrieben.

„Wie ich es verstanden habe, gab es in den letzten Monaten wiederholt Angriffe auf Todesser. Viele wurden getötet, andere wurden absichtlich am Leben gelassen. Viele von ihnen haben sich freiwillig den Dementoren von Askaban gestellt, nur um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Dies sollte eigentlich kein Grund zu Beunruhigung sein, aber da weder der Orden, noch das Ministerium die Verantwortung für die Anschläge auf sich genommen hat, stellt sich die Frage nach der Identität des Angreifers. Mr Pierce war so freundlich, dieses Geheimnis für uns zu lüften."

Hier legte Dumbledore erneut eine Pause ein, nur um ungläubigen Mienen auf vielen Gesichtern zu sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie bereit waren die Wahrheit zu hören.

„Es scheint so, als wären diese Angriffe auf den Befehl des Dunklen Lords ausgeführt worden, ausgeführt von niemand anderem als seinem eigenen Sohn."

Wie er es erwartet hatte, brachen im Raum Gerufe und Geschrei aus.

„WAS, DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!"

„ER LÜGT, DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!"

„DAS IST EINE FALLE."

Dumbledore hob nur seine Hand und Stille kehrte wieder im Raum ein. „Ich versichere euch, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Voldemort hat tatsächlich einen Erben, der zur Zeit für ihn diese Anschläge ausübt. Seine Existenz wurde erst vor kurzem bekannt und nur einige ausgewählte Personen haben je sein Gesicht gesehen. Es heißt, das Voldemort den Jungen beschützt und nur Mitglieder seines Inneren Zirkels ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Er ist vermutlich noch nicht volljährig, deswegen ist es sicher, zu sagen, dass er noch ein Junge ist."

„Aber Albus, sicherlich muss irgendjemand von dem Jungen gewusst haben. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass das keiner bemerkt hat. Es scheint einfach nicht möglich zu sein.", sagte McGonagall aufgebracht.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Voldemort hat die Idendität seines Sohns streng geheim gehalten. Wenn seine eigenen Anhänger schon nichts davon wussten, wie hätten wir dann von der Sache Wind bekommen sollen?"

„ Es tut mir Leid Albus, aber sagen wir einfach mal, dass das wahr ist, das Voldemort einen Sohn hat, warum sollte der herumstreifen und seine eigenen Leute töten oder verletzen. Ich meine, wenn schon nichts anderes, dann hat das Kind uns einen gefallen getan."

Das war ein sehr guter Punkt, den Moody vorgebracht hatte, und Pierce trat einen Schritt vor um seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Nun, es scheint, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Sohn nur zu seinen Aufträgen, wie er sie gern nennt, schickt, wenn er niemanden anderen mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen würde. Jeder, der angegriffen wurde, hat auf die eine oder andere Weise den Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf sich gezogen, und so war es der Dunkle Prinz, der Rache nahm."

„Ah, der Dunkle Prinz.", sagte Tonks mit einem Grinsen.

„So nennen wir ihn, da keiner seinen Namen kennt."

„Warte Albus, du hast gesagt, dass der Junge noch nicht volljährig ist, was bedeutet, dass er noch nicht mal siebzehn ist, aber dennoch läuft er herum und tötet und foltert Leute, die doppelt so alt sind, wie er selbst. Das scheint unmöglich!", warf James ein.

„Ich möchte euch erinnern, dass Tom Riddle gerade mal elf Jahre alt war, als er Kinder quälte, die viel älter waren, als er selbst."

Daraufhin entstand eine beunruhigte Stille. Wenn das stimmte, dann war die Zaubererwelt in größeren Schwierigkeiten, als sie sich ausmalen konnte.

„Wenn du sagtest, dass du nun zu Zielscheibe des Dunklen Lords geworden bist, hast du damit gemeint, dass du nun auf der Schwarzen Liste seines Sohns bist?", fragte Sirius.

Pierce schluckte hörbar und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Was hast du getan um Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu verärgern?", fragte Tonks.

„Nun, das war nicht ich, das war Riley, er hat etwas über den Dunklen Lord herausgefunden und er hat...mehr oder weniger versucht, ihn zu...ihn zu erpressen.", er schweifte ab, äußerst beschämt aussehend.

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen im Zimmer und dann brach der ganze Raum in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du hast was ?"

„Oh Merlin, und du wunderst dich, warum er dich in die Finger kriegen will?"

Pierce lief tiefrot an, während das schallende Gelächter andauerte, bis alle es geschafft hatten sich zu beruhigen.

„So, was ist es, das du willst?", lachte Kingsley.

„Ich weiß, dass ich der Nächste bin, und ich werde euch alle Informationen geben, die ich über Voldemort habe, wenn ihr alle mich vor dem Dunklen Prinz beschützt."

James, der nicht aufgehört hatte zu lachen, fragte: „Ok, lass mich das zusammenfassen, du willst, dass wir dich vor einem Jungen beschützen, der gerade mal fünfzehn oder sechzehn ist?"

Der ganze Raum brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus und selbst Lily konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Nun ja, da Riley gestern in seinem eigenen Haus vom Dunklen Prinzen ermordet wurde, ja ich möchte beschützt werden."

Pierce hatte Probleme seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Warum konnten sie nicht verstehen, wie gefährlich der Dunkle Prinz wirklich war?

Bei diesen Worten jedoch wurde es schlagartig still im Raum.

„Was meinst du mit, Riley wurde ermordet? Wir haben ihn gestern noch gesehen; er wäre jetzt in unserem Gewahrsam, wenn uns nicht dieser verfluchte Fahrende Ritter in die Quere gekommen wäre."

Moody starrte Pierce wütend an, als wolle er ihn auffordern ihm zu widersprechen.

„Ja, wenn ihr ihn gefangen genommen hättet, dann wäre er heute noch am Leben und ich würde nicht Hals über Kopf in Schwierigkeiten stecken.", fauchte Pierce und starrte Moody, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, mit einem wütenden Blick an, der dem seinen ebenbürtig war.

„Mr Riley wurde heute morgen von seinen Muggel-Nachbarn tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden.", informierte Dumbledore sie traurig.

„Es gab Kampfspuren, aber es wurde nur Blut von Mr Riley gefunden."

Der Raum verfiel in Stille, als das eben gehörte verdaut wurde.

„Gut Pierce, wir werden dich beschützen, wenn du uns einen guten Grund dazu gibst. Denn momentan scheint es mir, als wäre es das beste, wenn der Dunkle Prinz euch alle miteinander aus dem Weg räumt. Das würde uns unser Leben wirklich erleichtern."

Sirius warf ihm den wütendsten Blick zu, den er zustande brachte.

„Du willst einen Grund, Black? Gut, wie wäre es damit. Ihr beschützt mich und bekommt denjenigen in die Hände, der Schuld trägt am Tod der Longbottoms.", rief Pierce.

Lily schnappte laut nach Luft, genauso wie die meisten anderen im Raum. Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf, wand seinen Blick von Pierce ab und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden leeren Stühle direkt vor ihm. Alle im Raum hatten ihren Blick in diese Richtung gerichtet.

Pierce beschloss fortzufahren;

„Der Dunkle Prinz war derjenige, der die Longbottoms gnadenlos folterte und umbrachte; Ich war dabei, deswegen weiß ich es. Er hat uns allen befohlen Frank und Alice Longbottom zu foltern und dann hat er sie mitsamt ihrem Haus in Brand gesetzt. Er hat ein magisches Feuer benutzt, das sie langsam tötete, das bewirkte, dass sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannten."

Als Pierce seinen Bericht zu Ende gebracht hatte herrschte einee unerträgliche Anspannung im Raum. Plötzlich hatte jeder Auror Voldemort und seine Todesser vergessen. Sie wollten den Dunklen Prinz in die Finger bekommen, damit er für den schändlichen Anschlag auf die Longbottoms bezahlen würde. Frank war einer ihrer Kollegen gewesen und Alice ein Mitglied des Ordens. Ihr Tod hatte sie alle getroffen und jetzt, da sie wussten, wer direkt für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, würden sie alles tun, um den Täter seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Lily kämpfte den Schluchzer nieder, der drohte sie zu überwältigen, als sie nach James Arm griff. Frank war ein guter Freund von James gewesen, als Harry vor fünfzehn Jahren verschwunden war. Frank und Alice waren für sie da gewesen. Sie waren gute Menschen gewesen und hatten dieses Schicksal nicht verdient gehabt. Das Feuer hatte erst nach 48 Stunden gelöscht werden können und am Ende war alles, was sie von ihren Körpern noch finden konnten ein Häuflein Asche gewesen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich sanft um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erlangen.

„Ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir Sie vor dem Dunklen Prinz beschützen werden, wenn Sie uns helfen den Dunklen Prinz zu fangen und uns dann alle Informationen geben, die sie haben."

Daraufhin gab es erneut zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Warte mal Albus, warum sollen wir warten bis der Dunkle Prinz gefangen genommen wurde. Pierce sollte uns jetzt gleich erzählen, was er weiß.", fragte Moody.

Pierce schluckte erneut hörbar und seine plötzliche Selbstsicherheit, als er über den Tod der Longbottoms gesprochen hatte, schwand und wurde durch die gleiche Angst ersetzt.

„Es wurde eine Vereinbarung getroffen, dass ich meine Informationen erst erörtern werde, wenn der Dunkle Prinz gefangen ist und ich sicher vor Askaban und dem Ministerium bin."

Er sprach leise und direkt mit Moody.

„Hey, warte mal, das ist...", begann Moody, aber er wurde wieder von Dumbledores gehobenen Händen unterbrochen.

„Alastor, wir müssen Mr Pierces Wunsch berücksichtigen. Jetzt sollten wir damit beginnen, einen Plan zu fassen, wie wir den Dunklen Prinzen fangen wollen."

Langsam begannen alle im Raum Pläne zu schmieden und zu überlegen, mit welchem Trick man Voldemorts Wunderkind gefangen nehmen könne.

* * *

AN: Ich will ja jetzt nicht drängen und unhöflich sein, aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir erzählt, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. Ich höre so gerne, ob andere das gleiche denken wie ich, oder etwas völlig neues sehen. Also, ihr wisst ja, unten links.

Ach ja, ich wollte noch sagen, dass ich eine Einzelperson bin. Ich finde es zwar äußerst witzig im Pluralis majestatis angesprochen zu werden, aber ich finde ihr solltet das wissen.


	4. Die Welt des Prinzen

So, das ist jetzt erst einmal das letzt Kapitel, bis ich aus dem Urlaub zurückkomme. Gleichzeitig ist es – sozusagen – ein Stück von meinem Geburtstagskuchen für euch. Leider habe ich die Kerzen schon ausgeblasen und habe mir dabei dummerweise nicht gewünscht, dass ich ganz viele, liebe Kommentare bekomme, aber das kann ich ja nachholen. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr von dem neuen Kapitel haltet, als Geburtstagsgeschenk sozusagen. 

Nummero duo: Danke für eure Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. Es wurde dabei vor allem eine Frage aufgeworfen: Weiß Harry, dass die Potters seine biologischen Eltern sind? An alle, die das wissen wollten erteile ich den Ratschlag, nochmal das zweite Kapitel zu lesen. Genauer gesagt die Szene, in der sich Harry im Spiegel beschaut

**Lilith:** du hast geschrieben, dass du die Story mit der Hilfe durch ein Deutsch-Englisches Wörterbuch gelesen hast. Vielleicht möchtest du die Story dann lieber auf Englisch lesen? Den Link dazu findest du auf meiner Favourite Seite.

Und jetzt, ohne noch weiter um den heißen Brei herumzureden: **Die Welt des Prinzen**

* * *

Harry seufzte und versuchte erneut sich zu konzentrieren. Es war schon so schwierig genug den Dreh von diesem dummen Fluch rauszukriegen, auch ohne den nervenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe, der ihm die Konzentration brach. Er versuchte noch einmal aufzupassen, als Bella wieder und wieder erzählte, dass er seine Gedanken darauf richten sollte, Schmerz zu bereiten und auch wirklich zu wollen, dass der Knochen brach. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn der Knochenbruch-Fluch funktionieren sollte. Ihre Lektion über Schmerz ließ Harry seine eigenen Kopfschmerzen nur noch stärker spüren. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, da sie sichtlich glücklich darüber war, dass Harry einmal nicht zu etwas fähig war, worin sie eine Expertin war.

„Aww, was ist los mit dir Prinz. Willst du etwa schon Feierabend machen?", kicherte sie während sie zusah wie er frustriert seine Stirn rieb.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Bella. Ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für deine verrückten Spielchen.", antwortete er und massierte dabei seine Stirn mit den Fingerknöcheln.

Sie hörte sofort auf zu grinsen und rannte zu Harry hinüber.

„Harry bist du okay? Ist es wieder deine Narbe? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe, Harry.", entschuldigte sie sich und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Hände von seiner Stirn wegzureißen, um zu untersuchen, wie groß Harrys Schmerzen waren. Harry versuchte sein Bestes ihn auszublocken. Er hasste das. Er war es leid, Tester für die Launen seines Vaters zu sein. Als er jünger war hatten Malfoy und andere Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels Harry immer gefragt, ob seine Narbe schmerzte, bevor sie gegangen waren um Lord Voldemort zu sehen. Wenn seine Narbe dann noch nicht geschmerzt hatte, so hatte sie es mit Sicherheit getan nachdem sie hineingegangen waren.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich von Bella wegzureißen. Er konnte das ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen.

„Bella, mir geht es gut. Lass mich einfach für einen Moment in Ruhe, wir können weitermachen, wenn mein Vater sich beruhigt hat."

„Gut, aber lass mich wissen, wenn du bereit bist."

Bella ließ ihn los und verließ sein Zimmer. Sie kam zur Tür und drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass er immer noch seine Narbe rieb. Er ist stolzer, als gut für ihn war´, dachte sie.

„Harry, ich bin gleich mit ein paar schmerzlindernden Zaubertränken zurück, und ich will nicht hören, dass du sie nicht brauchst!"

Harry lächelte sie schwach an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er würde im Moment garantiert nicht nein sagen zu einem schmerzlindernden Zaubertrank.

Er mochte Bella wirklich gern, es war ihm nur unangenehm, wenn sie zu mütterlich wurde.

Sie hatte, zusammen mit seinem Vater, am meisten mit ihm trainiert. Sie war ein guter Lehrer und er konnte sehen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Er was sich aber nicht sicher, ob das so klug war, da sein Vater ihm immer beigebracht hatte, dass Gefühle, wie Liebe und Fürsorge, nur die eigene Macht schwächten. Er konnte sich aber nicht beschweren, da er Bella auch sehr gern hatte. Sie hatte ihn immerhin großgezogen.

Er war noch so mit Nachdenken beschäftig, dass er gar nicht hörte, wie Bella zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Hier.", sagte sie und drückte ihm eine kleine Glasphiole in die Hand. Harry nahm sie dankbar an und leerte sie in einem Zug. Die Wirkung trat sofort ein, betäubte den Schmerz in Harrys Narbe aber nur ein wenig. Er würde erst ganz aufhören, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr zornig war, denn das war es, das Harry die Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete.

„Warum ist er immer zornig oder genervt, wenn ich gerade in der Nähe bin?", fragte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Sei nicht respektlos!", fuhr ihn Bella sofort an.

Harry brachte es fertig sanft zu lachen, bevor er sie mit seinen grünen Augen funkelnd anstarrte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich es nicht angenehm finde, wenn mein Kopf in Stücke springt."

„Er macht das nicht absichtlich, Harry. Er würde dich nie leiden sehen wollen, und schon gar nicht dafür verantwortlich sein wollen."

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als ein besonders schmerzvoller Stich durch Harrys Narbe zuckte und er seine Stirn mit seinen Händen umklammerte und ein vor Schmerz lautes Zischen ausstieß. Bella war sofort an Harrys Seite und wunderte sich was ihr Lord so wütend machte.

„Das reicht! Ich geh nachsehen, was ihn so aufregt." Damit sprang Harry auf die Füße, griff sich seine silberne Maske und stürmte aus der Tür.

Nach kurzer Zeit stand er vor der Eichentür seines Vater. Bereits mit zehn Jahren kannte Harry alle Ein- und Ausgänge des Riddle Herrenhauses. Harry hatte sich nun die Maske übers Gesicht gezogen und klopfte einmal an die Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er durch die Tür von Voldemorts privatem Audienzzimmer. Lord Voldemort war überrascht, dass sein junger Erbe in solcher Eile war, erkannte aber schnell den Grund dafür. Sofort begann er sein Mantra, um den Zorn, der in ihm brodelte zur Ruhe zu bringen. Auch nahm er den Cruciatus-Fluch von Crabbe. Der erbärmliche Todesser rappelte sich langsam auf, sein ganzer Körper zuckte immer noch stark.

„Herr,...vergib mir...Herr...es w..wird n..n..nie wieder vorkommen..."

„Ruhe!", zischte Voldemort und bedeutete Crabbe, sich zu entfernen. Dankbar für das Eintreffen des Dunklen Prinzen, ging Crabbe schnell hinaus.

Als Crabbe weg war, nahm Harry seine Maske ab und starrte seinem Vater direkt in die Augen.

Voldemort beruhigte sich schon bei Harrys Anblick. Er lächelte und bedeutete Harry, näher zu kommen. Harry ging einige Schritte und blieb dann stehen. Er war der einzige, dem sein Vater es nicht erlaubte sich vor ihm zu verbeugen.

„Harry, mein Junge, was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Auf seines Vaters Frage hin zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte nur, ich schaue mal nach, was dich so verärgert hat, Vater, bevor mein Schädel zerspringt.", sagte Harry mit der honigsüßesten giftigen Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.

Lord Voldemort hätte jeden anderen, der in diesem Ton mit ihm gesprochen hätte, sofort getötet, aber Harry war eine Ausnahme. Immerhin war er Lord Voldemorts einziger Sohn.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Dieser Schwachkopf Crabbe hat mir einige beunruhigende Neuigkeiten gebracht. Es scheint so, als hätte Riley einen Komplizen gehabt."

Harrys Ärger und Frustration verschwanden sofort und er schlüpfte auf der Stelle in seine Kriegerrolle.

„Wie lauten deine Anweisungen Vater?", fragte er, wobei keine Emotionen von seinem Gesicht ablesbar waren.

Lord Voldemort ging hinüber zu seinem Sohn, der erst gestern von einem Auftrag zurückgekehrt war, legte seine knochigen, blassen Hände auf Harrys Schultern und blickte ihm in die Augen

„Töte die Ratte!", sagte er und Harrys Augen wurden sofort kalt und leer von allen Emotionen und Gefühlen.

Er drang in den Geist seines Vaters ein und sah alles, was er brauchte um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Harry hatte jetzt einen Namen, eine Adresse und ein Gesicht. Das war alles, was er brauchte.

Harry wollte sich schon wegdrehen, als sein Vater seinen Griff verhärtete und einen seiner langen Finger unter sein Kinn schob, um Harrys Gesicht leicht anzuheben, damit er in dessen grünen Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich bin bestürzt, dass dir dadurch Unannehmlichkeiten entstanden sind, Harry. Du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse, dich in meine Emotionen hineinzureißen."

Harry lächelte, Wärme breitete sich in seinen grünen Augen aus.

„Ich weiß Vater, es ist nur etwas zu viel geworden dieses Mal, deswegen bin ich gekommen um zu sehen was los war."

Voldemort sah Harry nach, wie er sich umdrehte und aus seinen Gemächern verschwand. Er hatte sich nicht gedacht, dass sich ein solches Band zwischen ihm und seinem Erben formen würde, als er Harry diese Narbe gegeben hatte. Manchmal bemitleidete er das arme Kind sogar. Er litt, wenn Lord Voldemort zu fröhlich oder zu traurig war. Jedes intensive Gefühl bereitete Harry starke Schmerzen. Lord Voldemort hatte versprochen seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten, solange Harry in der Nähe war. Während Harry wegen seinen Aufträgen unterwegs war, konnte Lord Voldemort natürlich so glücklich oder wütend werden, wie er wollte, ohne befürchten zu müssen Harry dabei zu verletzten. Es schien nämlich, dass Harry nur stark betroffen war, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords befand. Wenn er weit weg war von ihm wusste Harry zwar immer noch, was der Dunkle Lord fühlte, aber es war dann nur noch ein schwacher Schmerz, den er mittlerweile ausblenden konnte.

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und dachte still über Pierce nach. Er hätte es kommen sehen sollen. Die kleine Ratte würde bezahlen und Harry würde dafür sorgen.

* * *

Harry war zurück zu seinen Räumen geeilt und hatte schon angefangen sich für seinen neuen Auftrag vorzubereiten, als Bella den Kopf zu Tür hereinstreckte.

„Harry, der Dunkle Lord wünscht mit dir zu sprechen, bevor du aufbrichst."

„Okay.", war das einzige, das sie als Antwort bekam.

Harry spickte seinen Umhang mit den Dolchen, die er von seinem Vater nach seinem ersten Auftrag bekommen hatte. Harry legte seinen Zauberstabhalter an seinem rechten Bein an und verstaute umsichtig seinen Zauberstab darin. Dann nahm er seinen zweiten Zauberstab und steckte ihn vorsichtig in seinen Umhang. Er war in eine schwarze Robe gekleidet und hatte eine schwarze Kapuze, die er immer für den Fall, dass seine silberne Maske abhanden kommen sollte, dabei hatte. Er würde nie jemandem erlauben sein Gesicht zu sehen, das waren die Anweisungen seines Vaters. Er zog eine kleine schwarze Schachtel hervor, die kleine Fläschchen Zaubertränke enthielt. Er lies sie schrumpfen und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

Er besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Er sah durch und durch aus, wie ein Krieger. Seine unordentlichen Strähnen und seine durchdringenden grünen Augen gaben ihm ein gefährliches Aussehen und er hielt seinen Körper mit solcher Anmut aufrecht, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass die Leute lieber zurückweichen würden, als mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild an und ging hinaus, um seinen Vater noch einmal zu sehen bevor er seine Mission begann.

Voldemort saß in seiner Kammer und wartete auf Harry. Er saß stumm da, in Gedanken an seinen jungen Erben versunken. Er war tatsächlich stolz auf Harry. Die schiere Macht, die Harry besaß, war etwas, wovon die meisten Zauberer nur träumen konnten. Voldemort hatte diese Kraft in ihm schon gespürt, als er in zum ersten Mal zu Auge bekommen hatte. Selbst im Alter von einem Jahr, hatte Harry eine Aura der Macht um ihn gehabt, die Voldemort spüren konnte, was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er aus einem Impuls heraus beschlossen hatte, Harry sei ein würdiger Träger des Namens Marvolo, eines Erben von Slytherin.

Voldemort sah auf, als es an der Tür klopfte und Harry hereinkam. Er bedeutete Harry, näher zu kommen. Harry gehorchte und kam direkt vor seinem Vater zum Stehen. Voldemort fühlte den Stolz in ihm überkochen, als er Harrys Kriegerumhang und die Weise, mit der seine Augen vor Erregung über seine neue Aufgabe leuchteten, mit seinen Augen aufnahm. Er war ein wahrer Kämpfer.

Voldemort griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine Kette mit einem goldenen Anhänger heraus. Er beobachtete Harrys neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und lachte in sich hinein.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du dies nimmst."

Er sah, wie Harrys Augen sich vor Neugierde weiteten. Harry studierte den Anhänger sorgfältig. Er hatte die Form einer Schlange mit zwei Köpfen an zwei Enden, seines verschlungenen Körpers. Die Augen der Schlange hatten eine schimmernde grüne Farbe, die Harry beinahe zu hypnotisieren schien. Er stand still da und fragte sich nach dem Ursprung des Amuletts.

„Es gehörte einem unserer bedeutendsten Vorfahren, Salazar Slytherin. Es ist von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben worden. Jetzt will ich, dass du es hast.", erklärte Voldemort, der die Gedanken seines Erben gelesen hatte.

Harry blickte den Anhänger nun mit einem ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Voldemort liebte es, wenn er es schaffte einen Kinderblick aus Harry herauszulocken.

„Aber dieser Anhänger hat noch eine andere Besonderheit, Harry, und ich möchte, dass du der einzige bist, der es hat. Siehst du, Harry, dieses Medaillon birgt einen kleinen Teil meiner Seele, deswegen ist es auch nur rechtens, dass du es bist, der es nahe an seinem Herzen trägt."

Voldemort endete seine kleine Rede und beobachtet fasziniert, wie Harry nach Worten rang. Er konnte sehen, dass Harry von diesen Informationen geschockt war, dass es aber die Verantwortung, einen solche Gegenstand zu besitzen, war, die ihm Probleme bereitete.

„Aber Vater, was, wenn es zerstört wird während ich mich mit jemandem duelliere oder wenn es ein anderer in die Finger bekommt?"

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen, mein Sohn. Auf dem Anhänger liegen viele Zauber, unter anderem auch ein Unzerbrechlichkeits-Zauber. Und nur du und ich wären in der Lage, es abzunehmen, sobald du es trägst. Egal in welcher Verfassung du bist, es kann dir nicht entrissen werden."

Voldemort lächelte erneut, als er sah, wie die Sorge aus Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen wich und von einem Leuchten abgelöst wurde, bei dem Gedanken soetwas bei sich zu tragen.

Voldemort streckte das Medaillon aus und streifte sie Harry über den Kopf. Der Anhänger passte gut um Harrys Hals und saß nur ein kleines Stück von seinem Herzen entfernt.

„Danke, Vater, ich werde das niemals ablegen und ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass ihm etwas zustößt."

Harry lächelte, als er eine Welle von Emotionen von seinem rotäugigen Vater fühlte.

In diesem Moment wurde die Zimmertüre aufgerissen und ein Todesser kam hereingeeilt. Harry drehte schnell sein Gesicht von der Türe weg und zog sich seine silberne Maske übers Gesicht. Der Todesser hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt Harry zu sehen, bevor dieser schon seine Maske angebracht hatte. Lord Voldemort hatte den törichten Todesser am Boden zucken und zittern noch bevor dieser überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. Nachdem er ihn für zwei ganze Minuten mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte, hob er den Fluch auf und wartete, bis der Todesser sich hoch gerappelt und sich entschuldigt hatte.

„Meister...v...verzeiht mir, Meister..." Der fetthaarige Todesser, der sich vor Lord Voldemort und dem Dunklen Prinzen verbeugte, war kein anderer, als Voldemorts Spion, Severus Snape.

„Snape,...ich habe gehofft, dass du, vor allen anderen, die Intelligenz besitzen würdest nicht hereinzuplatzen, wenn ich eine Unterredung mit meinem Sohn habe oder wenigstens Respekt zu zeigen und anzuklopfen, bevor du eintrittst."

Voldemort fühlte, wie sein Zorn mit ihm durchgehen wollte, aber mit ein kurzer Blick auf Harrys Finger, die seine Stirn durch die Maske hindurch massierten, zwang er sich, sich zu beruhigen.

„Meine demütigste Entschuldigung, My Lord. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir für mein äußerst unhöfliches Hereinplatzen vergebt, aber ich komme gerade von einem Treffen mit dem Orden. Sie haben einen Plan geschmiedet um den Dunklen Prinzen gefangen zu nehmen."

Snape ließ seine Worte, unter dem Vorwand neuen Atem zu holen, wirken. Er fuhr fort.

"Leider ist Pierce zu Dumbledore gegangen und hat ihn und den ganzen Orden von der Existenz des Dunklen Prinzen unterrichtet. Und jetzt wollen sie ihm eine Falle stellen um den Dunklen Prinz zu sich zu locken. Sie wollen Pierce dabei als Köder verwenden."

Snape beobachte die zwei Personen vor ihm. Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Dunklen Prinz in Fleisch und Blut gesehen hatte. Er hatte von ihm gehört, daran bestand kein Zweifel, da Lucius ihm oft erzählt hatte, dass er über den Dunklen Prinzen bereits von Anfang an bescheid gewusst hatte.

Snape hatte seinen Occlumentik-Schild aufgebaut, sodass der Dunkle Lord nicht sehen konnte, dass dies ein Teil des Plans des Ordens war. Snape hatte abgelehnt eine Rolle bei der Gefangennahme der Dunklen Prinzen zu spielen, da er wusste, dass er seine Position als Spion aufs Spiel setzten würde, wenn der Orden den Dunklen Prinzen fing und er den Dunklen Lord nicht davor gewarnt hätte. Das hatte einige Mühe gekostet, da alle ihn beschuldigten, weil er ihnen nicht schon vorher über den Dunklen Prinzen erzählt hatte. Severus hatte ihnen nur erzählt, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob die Gerüchte, die er gehört hatte, wahr waren oder nicht, da er das Treffen, in dem der Dunkle Prinz eingeführt wurde, verpasst hatte. Es war niemals sicher, den Gerüchten Glauben zu schenken, die in den Reihen den Todessern kreisten und deshalb hatte Snape wirklich erst mehr Bewiese sammeln wollen, bevor er den Orden benachrichtigte.

Lord Voldemort drehte sich zu seinem Sohn, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, antwortete ihm der Dunkle Prinz.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Vater. Lass den dreckigen Orden nur Pläne schmieden, ich werde meinen Auftrag dennoch ausführen. Wir können es ihm nicht erlauben zu überleben."

Snape hörte die Stimme zum ersten Mal und erkannte, dass der Dunkle Prinz nicht älter sein konnte, als fünfzehn oder sechzehn. Die Arbeit an einer Schule hatte Snape einige zusätzliche Fähigkeiten gegeben.

„Aber der Orden? Was wirst du mit ihnen machen?", fragte Voldemort, und Snape hatte Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren, als er echte Sorge in seiner Stimme erkannte.

„Wenn der Orden da ist, werde ich sie bluten lassen und zu Pierce durchdringen."

Lord Voldemort gab seinem Sohn ein anerkennendes Nicken und trat zur Seite um ihn durchzulassen.

Snape verneigte sich leicht, als der Sohn des Dunklen Lords an ihm vorbei eilte und hinausging, zu was Snape nur seinen Untergang nennen konnte.

* * *

AN: Vergesst nicht mein Geburtstagsgeschenk:)

Ach, und jetzt, nachdem ich die Reply-Taste auf dem Computer endlich gefunden habe, werde ich auch allen Reviewern antworten (sorry **LAVH-16**: und ich kann deine Fragen wirklich nicht beantworten ohne die ganze, mir bereits bekannte Story zu erzählen)


	5. Auftrag ausgeführt

**Auftrag ausgeführt**

James sah sich in dem leeren Gebäude um. Sie hätten wirklich keinen besseren Ort wählen können. Die alte Fabrik war perfekt, da sie verlassen und zusammengefallen war, und es somit viele Versteckmöglichkeiten für den Orden gab. Der Plan war einfach. Snape würde zu Voldemort gehen und ihm erzählen, dass Pierce zu Dumbledore gerannt war um ihn zu verraten. Er würde ihm sagen, wo Pierce gefangen gehalten wurde und auch andeuten, dass der Orden anwesend war und auf den Dunklen Prinz und seinen Angriff warten würde. Auf diese Weise konnte der Orden den Dunklen Prinzen angreifen, ohne Snapes Position als Spion zu gefährden. Nicht, dass James sich um Snape Sorgen machte, James war immer noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wo Snapes Loyalitäten lagen. Es schien einfach zu viel, zu glauben, dass Snape nichts über Voldemorts Sohn gewusst hatte. Selbst wenn er dieses eine Treffen, in dem der Dunkle Prinz eingeführt wurde, versäumt hatte, war es einfach nicht glaubhaft, dass keiner den Dunklen Prinzen nachher erwähnt hatte.

„Schleimiges Ekel.", dachte James. Er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Dumbledore zu vertrauensselig war, aber Schniefelus zu vertrauen schoss den Vogel ab. James wurde aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen, als Sirius in sein Blickfeld kam. Er gab James ein keckes Grinsen und bedeutete ihm, sich kleiner zu machen, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Er muss in der Nähe sein", dachte James, als er sich tiefer hinab duckte und seinen Griff um den Zauberstab verhärtete.

Gerade, als Sirius sich wieder in sein Versteck begeben hatte, sah er einen Schatten auf dem langen Steinfußboden . James lugte über das oberste Brett des Regals, hinter dem er

gut versteckt war. Er war beeindruckt vom Anblick des Dunklen Prinzen. Der Junge war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit Ausnahme der silbernen Maske, die sein ganzes Gesicht verbarg. Er bewegte sich eilig vorwärts ohne dabei jedoch Lärm zu erzeugen. Es war fast so, als hätte er sich selbst mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Hätte James ihn nicht von seinem Versteck aus sehen können, er hätte nicht gewusst, dass er da war.

James beobachtete den Jungen, wie er zu direkt zu Pierce hinüberging, der, den Kopf in den Händen, nur wenige Schritte entfernt dasaß. James umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Er wusste, dass er schnell reagieren musste, da er es nicht zulassen konnte, dass Pierce irgendetwas zustieß, bevor sie alle Informationen von ihm hatten. Der Dunkle Prinz war bei Pierce angelangt und stand über dessen zusammengekauerter Gestalt. Angespannt sah James, ob der Dunkle Prinz seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und war überrascht, dass seine Hände leer waren.

„Er ist ein bisschen leichtsinnig, an einen Ort zu kommen, den er nicht kennt und nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen zu haben.", dachte James. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die falsche Annahme, Pierce sei allein und würde keinen großen Widerstand leisten, oder es war einfach eine Selbstüberschätzung seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten. James konnte nicht umhin, ein bisschen beeindruckt von dem Kind zu sein. Er war zielstrebig und war genauso respekteinflößend wie jeder Auror oder Todesser im Duell. James beobachtete still, wie Pierce langsam zum Dunklen Prinzen aufschaute. James konnte seine Reaktion deutlich sehen, aber der Dunkle Prinz stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mich hier finden.", krächzte Pierce mit beinahe zitternder Stimme.

„Wo sonst würde ich nach einer Ratte suchen?", wisperte der Dunkle Prinz mit erbarmungsloser Stimme.

Darüber war James ein wenig erstaunt. „Komisch, so nennen Tatze und ich ihn auch.", dachte sich James im Stillen. Es lag etwas in der Stimme des Kindes, das James unruhig werden ließ, aber er drängte es in sein Unterbewusstsein zurück, da er sich jetzt ganz darauf konzentrieren musste Pierce am Leben zu halten und den Jungen zu fangen.

„Du wirst mich also töten, ohne mir die Chance zu geben, meine Seite der Geschichte zu erklären?", fragte der ein wirklich verängstigte Pierce.

„Du hast keine Geschichte zu erzählen und außerdem habe ich schon genug Zeit mit dir vergeudet."

Während er dies sagte, zog der Junge seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Seine Stimme verriet keine Emotionen, aber James konnte den Zorn in den Worten des Jungen hören. Der Junge hasste Pierce garantiert genauso wie der Orden.

„Warum wirst _du_ mich töten? Was habe ich _dir _getan?"

„Du hast meinen Vater verraten, also hast du auch mich verraten. Er vergisst nicht und ich vergebe nicht."

Noch während der Junge dies sagte, richtete er den Zauberstab genau auf die Stelle zwischen Pierces´ Augen. James richtete sich leicht auf und bereitete sich still darauf vor, sich auf den Jungen zu stürzen. Er würde Pierce nicht sterben lassen, noch nicht.

„Das sagst du und weißt doch, dass er nicht einmal dein leiblicher Vater ist."

Diese Worte ließen James erstarren. „Was hatte er gerade gesagt, der Junge war gar nicht Voldemorts Sohn? Warum zum Teufel, hatte Pierce ihnen das nicht bei der Sitzung gesagt?"

„HALT DEN MUND!", knurrte Harry wütend.

„Du wirst doch n..nu..nur ben...benutzt." Pierce wurde unterbrochen, als der Junge ihm brutal ins mit der Rückhand ins Gesicht schlug.

„Genug von dem Schrott, nimm deinen letzten Atemzug, Pierce!", befahl der Junge, als er erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf Pierces´ Kopf zielte. James musste ihn stoppen. Die Gelegenheit war jetzt genauso gut wie später. Gerade als James sein Versteck verließ, waren schon zwei andere Auroren hinzugekommen um Pierce in Sicherheit zu bringen.

James und die anderen beiden Auroren, Kingsley und Sirius, stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf den Jungen. Drei rote Lichtstrahlen schossen in die Richtung des Jungen, als die drei Auroren „Stupor" riefen. Aber der Junge drehte sich nur um und zauberte einen Schild um sich herum, der die Zauber einfach abprallen ließ. Er schien nicht einmal von dem Angriff überrascht zu sein, er schien ihn sogar schon die ganze Zeit erwartet zu haben. Bevor James und Sirius ihn überhaupt erreicht hatten, wirbelte der Junge herum und versetzte Kingsley, der ihn als erster erreicht hatte, einen unglaublichen Tritt in die Brust. James schnappte nach Luft, als der Aufprall Kingsley in die andere Richtung schleuderte. Er erholte sich schnell von dem Schock und schoss einen Zauber in seine Richtung.

„STUPOR!", schrie er, aber der Junge wich ihm nur aus, als wäre dies die leichteste Sache auf der Welt. James war völlig schockiert. Pierce hatte gesagt, das der Junge ein Wunder war, aber das war außergewöhnlich. Er stand drei erwachsenen Auroren gegenüber und dennoch war er noch nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen.

„INCENDIO", rief der Junge, den Zauberstab auf den näherkommenden Sirius gerichtet. James beobachtet mit Entsetzten, wieder Saum von Sirius Robe Feuer fing.

„Sirius!", schrie er, aber Sirius löschte die Flammen ruhig mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs. Es waren noch zwei andere Auroren mit Pierce gekommen. James hatte gedacht, dass drei Auroren genug sein würden, einen fünfzehn-jährigen gefangen zu nehmen, aber Pierce hatte auf mehr bestanden. James wünschte sich nun doch mehr von ihnen. Der Junge hatte sich nun Sirius und den anderen Auroren entgegengestellt, während James sich zu Pierce begab, der, vor Furcht, wie angewurzelt dastand.

„STUPOR, PETRIFIKUS TOTALUS", schrie der Junge den zwei Auroren entgegen, von denen einer sofort zu Boden ging. Der andere hatte noch Zeit einen Schild heraufzubeschwören, wurde aber zu Boden geworfen, als der Junge ihm einen Tritt, diesmal in den Magen, versetzte und ihn zu Boden schmetterte, indem er ihm mit der Seite seiner Hand in den Nacken schlug.

Jetzt waren es nur noch Sirius und Kingsley, die dem Teenager gegenüber standen, während James Pierce aus dem Gebäude brachte. Der Orden hatte einen Apparierschutz errichtet damit der Dunkle Prinz nicht fliehen konnte. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass ihn hinauszubringen und hinter der Schutzmauer zu apparieren, die einzige Möglichkeit war Pierce hinauszuschaffen.

James hatte eigentlich kämpfen wollen, aber ihm wurde gesagt, dass er für Pierces Sicherheit verantwortlich war. James war schon beinahe bis zur Tür durchgedrungen, als er einen, ihm unbekannten, Zauberspruch hörte. Dieser wurde gefolgt von einem furchtbaren, schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Er drehte sich um, nur um Kingsley am Boden zu sehen, der sich scheinbar einen Arm und ein Bein gebrochen hatte. Sirius kämpfte nun mit vollem Körpereinsatz mit dem Jungen. Sirius war ein gutes Stück größer als der fünfzehn-jährige und hatte den Jungen für einen Moment einfach im Griff. Er packte mit der einen Hand seinem Zauberstabarm und fasste ihm mit der anderen Hand um den Nacken. Dann drehte ihn Sirius herum, so dass er ihn beinahe wie einen Schild vor sich hielt. Er legte den Arm so um seinen Hals als wolle er den Jungen erwürgen. Der Junge setzte sich nicht einmal groß gegen Sirius zur Wehr. Als James mit Ehfurcht zusah , warf der Junge den Kopf zurück und schmetterte ihn in Sirius´ Gesicht. Der Hinterkopf des Jungen krachte hart in Sirius´ Gesicht und das brachte Sirius dazu ihn loszulassen. Der Junge wirbelte herum und schmetterte seine Faust auf die Seite von Sirius´ Kopf. Sirius stolperte leicht zur Seite, versuchte aber weiterzukämpfen. Er schickte dem Jungen einen Nesselfluch hinterher, der jedoch hatte so schnell einen Schild herauf beschworen, dass Sirius überrascht einen Schritt zurücktrat. Der Junge jagte Sirius einen Fluch auf dem Hals, dem dieser gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

James hatte genug gesehen. Er musste Pierce hier raus schaffen Es war deutlich, dass sie den Jungen unterschätzt hatten. Wenn er jetzt nicht abhauen würde, würde Pierce sterben. James griff sich den zitternden Dummkopf und rannte zur Tür hinaus, so schnell er konnte. Er war erst ein paar Schritte von der Fabrik entfernt, als er die Türen hinter ihm aufschlagen hörte. Er rannte mit Pierce weiter. Es waren nur noch ein paar Minuten und sie wären außerhalb der Schutzmauer und sie könnten zurück apparieren und Pierce wäre sicher. James hasste Pierce, konnte aber nicht zulassen dass ihm etwas passierte solange er im Dienst war.

Doch James war gerade noch innerhalb der Grenzen der Schutzmauer, als er einen Zauber an sich vorbeifliegen fühlte, der Pierce in den Rücken traf. Pierce ging wie ein Sack zu Boden. James erstarrte und drehte sich zu Pierce um. Er atmete noch. James sah den Jungen beinahe lässig herüberkommen und auf der Stelle stand James über Pierce um ihn vor Flüchen zu schützen. Der Junge kam einige Schritte vor James zu stehen. Er schien völlig entspannt zu sein. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand und starrte James kalt an.

„Aus dem Weg, Potter! Das geht dich nichts an."

Wieder spürte James, wie ihn eine Welle des Unbehagens überkam. Er blieb trotzig stehen, Pierce beschützend, seinen Zauberstab geradewegs auf das Herz des Jungen gerichtet.

„Ich glaube schon, da du da drin mein gesamtes Team ausgeschaltet hast."

James starrt den Jungen drohend an während er versuchte Pierce über die Schutzmauer zu stupsen. Unglücklicherweise bemerkte das der Dunkle Prinz und schleuderte James, noch bevor er einen Schild heraufbeschwören konnte, durch die Luft. James landete mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall auf dem harten, festen Boden und konnte sich kurze Zeit nicht bewegen. James hatte Mühe aufzustehen, aber schaffte es schnell wieder auf den Beinen zu sein und wirbelte herum, nur um zu sehen, wie der Dunkle Prinz seinen Zauberstab hinunter auf Pierce richtete, der immer noch am Boden lag und nun um sein Leben bettelte.

„Nein...Nein...Bitte...My Lord...habt Erbarmen", stotterte er während er versuchte wegzukrabbeln.

Der Junge zielte und murmelte sanft die verdammten Worte.

„_Avada Kedavra_"

James schnappte nach Luft, als er sah, wie der grüne Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab des Jungen kam und Pierce direkt in die Brust traf. Pierce sackte am Boden zusammen und selbst aus der Entfernung war einwandfrei erkennbar, dass er tot war. Zorn kochte in James hoch, als er sah, wie der Junge sich von der Leiche entfernte, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Innerhalb von Sekunden blockierte James seinen Weg, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. James trat näher zu dem Jungen heran. Es war schwer etwas an dem Jungen zu erkennen durch diese abscheuliche Maske. Das einzige, das er sehen konnte waren seine Augen und selbst die waren schwer zu erkennen, da es jetzt dunkel war und James, nachdem er sich den Kopf so stark angestoßen hatte, immer noch etwas verschwommen sah.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Potter! Ich habe wirklich nicht die Zeit mich mit dir zu beschäftigen."

„Tatsächlich! Dann lass uns doch einen Termin ausmachen, was meinst du. Wie sieht es Freitag Nachmittag mit dir aus?", spottete James, der spürte wie Zorn in ihm anstieg.

Das Kind war wirklich nicht schlecht. Er hatte eigenhändig fünf Auroren ausgeschaltet und einen Mann getötet, und hatte noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer. James konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass der Stoß, der ihn über den Boden geschleudert hatte, von ihm stammte. Es war, als hätte er einen Hammer benutzt.

„Beweg dich, Potter!"

„Versuchs doch, du kleiner Mistkerl!"

Das schien etwas in den Augen des Jungen aufleuchten lassen. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang und trat noch einen Schritt näher. James war vollkommen verunsichert. „Warum hat er seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt, was wird hier gespielt?" In dem Moment der Verwirrung, ergriff der Junge seine Chance.

„Wie du wünschst."

Als er dies sagte trafen smaragdgrüne Augen auf haselnussbraune. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand wurde James hart durch die Luft geschleudert und landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Rücken. James biss die Zähnen zusammen, als der Schmerz in seinem Rücken immer schlimmer wurde. Er ignorierte ihn, rappelte sich schnell hoch und sah wie der Junge sich der Grenze des Anti-Apparierschutzes näherte. James zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Er konnte ihn nicht entkommen lassen.

„Soruptio", zischte er und ein gelber Lichtstrahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und schnitt in de Arm des Jungen. James beobachtete wie der Junge aufgrund des Schmerzes, den der Nesselfluch erzeugt hatte, aufkeuchte. James hatte seinen Zauberstab auf das Herz des Jungen gerichtet.

„Stup...", aber er kam nicht dazu den Fluch zu vollenden als sich etwas in seine Brust bohrte, das ihm die Worte abschnitt und seinen Atem in seiner Kehle hitch up.

James sah auf seine Brust hinunter und war entsetzt, den silbernen Griff eines Dolches aus seiner Brust ragen zu sehn. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie der Junge den Dolch geworfen hatte, er hatte gesehen, wie der Junge in seinen Umhang gegriffen hatte, der Rest war nur verschwommen gewesen.

James fiel, um Luft ringend, zu Boden und sah zu, wie die rote Flüssigkeit seinen Umhang und seine Hände benetzte. Er blickte auf, als er Rufe hörte. Aber er konnte nicht sehen, wem die Stimmen gehörten. Die Welt wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen und er wusste nicht mehr.


	6. Hogwarts

**Danke für die lieben Reviews.** Aber ich hätte eine Bitte. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr von den Kapiteln haltet. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden einen Kommentar wie, fand ich gut, oder hat mir gar nicht gefallen, zu schreiben. Ich erwarte nicht von jedem eine ganze Seite, aber ein bisschen Feedback würde ich mir schon wünschen. Dann bin ich nicht so frustriert, wisst ihr (Ich krieg sonst zu wenige E-Mails...). Also nicht vergessen... 1. lesen, 2. denken und freuen, 3. **kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen**. ;) Danke!

* * *

**Hogwarts **

„Das ist so unfair.", jammerte Damien. Er saß in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und war in ungewöhnlich schlechter Laune. Ron Weasley und die anderen Gryffindors saßen alle am Tisch und fühlten mit dem gequälten Teenager.

„Ich weiß, das ist bitter, Mann, aber was kannst du tun?", sagte Ron und schaufelte sich ein halbes Dutzend Pfannkuchen auf den Teller du beschmierte sie mit goldenem Honigsirup.

„Es sollte das beste Spiel in der Geschichte sein. Ich habe seit Wochen darauf gewartet da hin zu gehen und jetzt beschließt er einfach, nicht aufzutauchen. Ich meine, er hat noch nicht einmal eine Eule geschickt um abzusagen."

„Aber trotzdem, darüber rum zu jammern, Damien, ich meine, ehrlich mal, es ist doch nur ein Spiel und dein Vater hat andere Dinge zu erledigen, weißt, du."

Hermine Granger setzte sich zusammen mit Ginny Weasley, zu ihnen an den Tisch und starrte Damien Potter wütend an.

„Was weißt du schon über Quidditch, Hermine, immerhin ist das etwas, was man nicht aus einem Buch lernen kann.", fauchte Damien sie an. Damien war normalerweise zu niemandem so unverschämt, aber Hermine nervte ihn ständig wegen irgendetwas, und das nur, weil sie die neue Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindor Fünftklässler war.

„Ach, komm schon Damien. Ich bin sicher, dein Vater hat irgendwas wichtiges zu tun bekommen. Immerhin würde er ein so wichtiges Spiel auch nicht verpassen.", sagte Ginny.

Das war tatsächlich ein gutes Argument, dachte Damien. Warum würde sein Vater ein so wichtiges Spiel versäumen? Er war einer der größten Quidditch Fans aller Zeiten, so groß sogar, dass er in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, der beste Sucher für Gryffindor gewesen war. Der Pokal stand immer noch im Pokalzimmer im dritten Stock.

„Er hätte eine Eule schicken können!", murmelte Damien, der aber nun anfing sich Sorgen um seinen Vater zu machen. Er war ihm nur einmal begegnet, nachdem er von seinem Auroren Dienst zurückgekommen war. Er hatte ziemlich müde und ausgelaugt ausgesehen, aber sein Vater würde sich nie beschweren. Damien hoffte, dass er in Ordnung war und einfach den Termin „vergessen" hatte und noch im Bett war.

Er schaute hinüber zu seinen Freunden um sich von diesen bedrückenden Gedanken abzulenken.

„Und, was wollt ihr heute so machen?", fragte er, da heute Samstag war und so jeder Schüler machen konnte, was er wollte.

„Wahrscheinlich gehen wir Hagrid besuchen und danach gehen wir zum Quidditch-Training.", antwortete Ron genauso enthusiastisch, wie Damien sich gerade fühlte.

Ron und Damien waren, trotz ihres Altersunterschieds von drei Jahren, ziemlich gute Freunde. Ron hatte fünf ältere Brüder, hätte sich aber statt einer kleinen Schwester lieber einen kleinen Bruder gewünscht. Obwohl er Ginny abgöttisch liebte, sagte er immer ein jüngerer Bruder wäre cool gewesen. Damien, der ein Einzelkind war, sehnte sich nach einer Geschwisterbeziehung und die Weasleys behandelten ihn wie ein Familienmitglied.

„Klingt toll, ich glaube ich schließ mich euch an.", antwortete Damien. Wenn er sich heute schon kein Spiel anschauen konnte, dann würde er wenigstens eins spielen.

„Was ist mit dir Ginny, was hältst du von einer Partie?", fragte er das rothaarige Mädchen, die sich über den Tisch zu Hermine hinübergebeugt hatte und eindringlich mit ihr flüsterte.

„Was...! Ich.. o..oh, nein Danke Damy. Ich habe noch was in der Bibliothek zu erledigen.", antwortete sie, wobei sie ein klein wenig rot wurde, als Wärme ihr Gesicht hochstieg. Damien und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, beide Jungen seufzten und rollten mit den Augen.

„Ginny, Mädchen, gib es auf, du wirst ihn nie finden.", versuchte Ron dem sturen Mädchen zu sagen.

„Was auch immer. Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten.", fuhr sie ihn an.

Ron seufzte und drehte sich zu Damien. Beide Jungen hatten sich die letzten zwei Monate ihren Spaß daraus gemacht, das Mädchen zu verspotten und gnadenlos zu triezen, aber jetzt fing das ahnungslose Mädchen an ihnen leid zu tun.

Vor gerade mal zwei Monaten wäre Ginny beinahe gestorben. Es war bei einem Hogsmeade-Ausflug gewesen. Ihre Familie war auch in Hogsmeade gewesen und sie hatten sich alle zum Mittagessen getroffen. Als sie gerade in den Drei Besen etwas trinken waren, gab es draußen plötzlich verzweifelte Schreie und Aufruhr. Es stellte sich heraus, dass einige Todesser nach Hogsmeade gekommen waren um die Dorfbewohner zu tyrannisieren und um jemanden zu suchen. Ihre Familie und ihre Lehrer hatten Ginny gesagt, dass sie zusammen mit den anderen Schülern nach Hogwarts zurücklaufen solle. Ihre beiden ältesten Brüder waren gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater hinausgelaufen um gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen

Ginny tat genau das, was sie tun sollte, wurde aber von fünf Todessern in die Enge getrieben, die in den Pub eingedrungen waren und angefangen hatten die Reihen der Schüler und Erwachsenen einzuschüchtern. Ginny tat das vernünftigste, was sie tun konnte und rannte zusammen mit Hermine und ein paar anderen Kindern in das hintere Ende des Pubs, und von dort aus eine Gasse. Sie rannten Hand in Hand, ohne zu wissen wohin sie liefen, hauptsache es war weit weg von den Todessern. Unglücklicherweise liefen sie einer Gruppe von vier Todessern in die Arme. Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Gesichter und sie beschlossen, dass die beiden Mädchen perfekt wären, ein bisschen _Spaß_ mit ihnen zu haben.

Ginny und Hermine flohen schließlich in ein altes Haus und fingen an die Stufen hinaufzuklettern um den grausamen Männern zu entkommen. Dummerweise waren sie von diesen Männern verfolgt worden und so waren die beiden Mädchen gezwungen bis auf das Dach des verlassenen Gebäudes zu laufen. Es hatte ungefähr zwanzig Stockwerke und die armen Mädchen waren völlig erschöpft, als sie oben ankamen. Sie erkannten schnell, dass sie auf dem Dach des hohen Hauses von den Todessern gefangen waren. Sie lachten und verspotteten die Mädchen. Beide waren den Tränen nahe und wussten nicht, ob sie das überleben würden. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu beschützen gezogen. Selbst Hermine, in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, kannte keine Verteidigungszauber, die sie und das jüngere Mädchen beschützen konnten.

Gerade, als beide Mädchen alle Hoffnung zu Überleben aufgegeben hatten, wurden die Türen aufgerissen und Charlie Weasley, gefolgt von drei anderen jungen Männern, kam zu ihrer Rettung und fingen an sich mit den Todessern zu duellieren. Dann wurde Ginny beinahe von einem verirrten Zauber getroffen. Ginny schaffte es, ihm aufgrund ihres Quidditchtrainings auszuweichen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht, und, da sie gegen den Rand des Dachs gedrängt war, stolperte sie über den Rand. Sie hatte es gerade noch geschafft, sich durch ein bisschen Glück an einer Antenne festzuhalten, der am Dachrand hing. Sie hatte sich an ihm festgeklammert, obwohl ihr klar war, dass die Antenne nicht stark genug war, ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Charlie war über dem Dachrand aufgetaucht und hatte sich gerade hinübergelehnt um sie zu packen, als zwei Dinge auf einmal passiert waren.

Charlie war von hinten von einem Todesser gegriffen worden und der Draht, an dem Ginnys Leben hing, war zerrissen. Ginny war zwanzig Stockwerke hinunter gefallen. Sie hatte geschrien und die Augen geschlossen, weil sie den Boden nicht auf sie zukommen und ihren Tod nicht auf sie zurasen sehen hatte wollen. Aber bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, wurde sie plötzlich von einem Paar starker Arme gepackt. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Kopf gegen eine starke Brust rammte und sie warf instinktiv die Arme um diese Person und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Sie spürte, wie die Luft um ihr Gesicht wehte und wusste, dass sie flogen. Sie zwang sich dazu ihre braunen Augen zu öffnen um die Person zu sehen, die sie vor einem grausamen Tod bewahrt hatte. Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen ihr und sie fühlte sich sofort zu ihnen hingezogen. Sie blinkte ihre Tränen aus den Augen, nicht wissend ob sie vom Wind oder ihrer Nahtoderfahrung ausgelöst worden waren. Ihr geheimnisvoller Retter hatte sein Gesicht hinter einer silbernen Maske verborgen und außer seinen Augen, war nichts zu erkennen. Sie erkannte, dass sie auf einem Besen flogen und dass die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich fortbewegten, außergewöhnlich war. Sie konnte ihren Mund nicht öffnen um zu sprechen, da zu viel Wind ihr entgegenblies. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht aus der Windrichtung und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Brust des mysteriösen Mannes. Sie fühlte sich seltsam beruhigt von dieser Person. Er hatte eine seiner starken Hände um ihre Taille gelegt und lenkte mit der anderen seinen Besen außerordentlich gut.

Ginny wurde erst dann auf ihre Umgebung aufmerksam, als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte und sie zitternd vom Besen gehoben und sanft auf dem Boden abgelegt wurde. Sie sah auf und erkannte, dass sie gerade vor den Toren von Hogwarts saß. Sie konnte ein paar Lehrer in der Ferne ausmachen, die hastig auf sie zugelaufen kamen. Sie sah erneut zu ihrem Retter auf. Er war von seinem Besen gestiegen und hatte sich über sie gebeugt, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch in Ordnung war. Ginny wurde darauf aufmerksam, dass sie zitterte. Sie war im Stillen dankbar dafür, dass sie auf dem Boden saß, da sie sonst auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen wäre.

„Bist du okay?"

Ginny schnappte leicht nach Luft. Die Stimme klang so jung. Sie hatte gedacht, dass der Mann viel älter war, weil er sie gerettet hatte und einem Talent auf dem Besen, wie ein professioneller Quidditchspieler. Seine Stimme war sanft aber zugleich kräftig. „Er kann nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Jahre älter sein, als ich.", dachte Ginny. Bevor Ginny antworten konnte blickte der Junge auf und sah die Lehrer von Hogwarts auf sie zukommen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, bestieg er seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„Warte!", rief Ginny, doch es war zu spät. Der Junge mit seinen funkenden smaragdgrünen Augen war verschwunden. Ginny bemerkte nicht einmal, als Professor McGonagall und Professor June sie erreichten und sie zurück ins Schloss führten.

Seitdem war Ginny von ihrem Retter besessen. Sie hatte stundenlang mit Hermine, und mit jedem, der ihr zuhören wollte, nur über ihn geredet, darüber wie schön seine Augen waren, wie stark seine Arme waren, und wie sanft sein Ausdruck gewesen war. Hermine hatte sie so bemitleidet. Sie konnte sehen, wie vernarrt Ginny in den mysteriösen Jungen war, und warum sollte sie es auch nicht sein, immerhin hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte beschlossen ihr auf jede erdenkliche Weise helfen die Identität ihres „grünäugiges Wunders" herauszufinden.

Ginny war davon überzeugt, dass der Junge zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt Hogwarts besucht haben musste, da er nur ein bisschen älter war als sie und eine Ausbildung genossen haben musste. Außerdem war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie diese grünen Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war er ein älterer Schüler, den sie schon in den Korridoren gesehen hatte, oder vielleicht jemand, der zur gleichen Zeit wie Bill oder Charlie die Schule besucht hatte und einmal den Fuchsbau besucht hatte. Sie wurde immer verzweifelter in ihrer Suche nach ihm und verbrachte ihre ganze freie Zeit in der Bibliothek und suchte in den alten Jahrbüchern nach ihm. Hermine hatte versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie ihn auf einem Foto nicht wiedererkennen würde, da sie ja ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte, aber Ginny tat es ab und sagte, dass sie diese grünen Augen überall wiedererkennen würde.

Ron war nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen an diesem Tag, da er am Tag vorher von einem Klatscher am Kopf getroffen worden war und sich im Krankenflügel erholte. Deshalb hatte er auch die Schwere der Situation nicht gesehen und hatte Ginny mit ihrem „Geheimnisvollen Jüngling" aufgezogen.

„Vielleicht ist er einfach wirklich hässlich und trägt deswegen diese Maske.", sagte er immer sagen und das veranlasste dann Ginny dazu ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn gründlich durchzuhexen. Allerdings jetzt, da Ginny nach zwei Monaten immer noch genauso entschlossen war wie eh und je, fing Ron an Mitleid mit Ginny zu empfinden.

„Ach komm schon Gin, schau dir das Wetter draußen an. Es ist ideal für ein Spiel und du kannst mit deiner sinnlosen Suche später weitermachen.", versuchte er, offensichtlich der Meinung, das sei der richtige Weg sie zu überzeugen.

Ginny warf ihm einen Blick zu, der den sofortigen Tod versprach, und bedeutete dann Hermine, dass es besser war zu gehen. Aber noch bevor sie die Halle verlassen hatten, betrat Lily Potter besorgt aussehend und mit sehr stark geschwollenen Augen die große Halle und blickte hektisch hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Sie sah Damien sofort und eilte zu ihm hinüber, wobei sie beinahe die beiden Mädchen umrannte.

„Oh... Entschuldigung, Mädchen... es tut mir leid!", murmelte sie, als sie weiter hinüber zu ihrem Sohn eilte.

„Damien, ich muss mit dir reden... Komm mit mir.", sagte sie schnell zu ihm, wobei sie die anderen Gryffindors, die sie misstrauisch beäugten, völlig ignorierte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Mum.", antwortete Damien frech, stoppte aber als er das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter und ihre tränennassen Augen wahrnahm.

„Mum, Mum, was ist passiert?", fragte er, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob.

„Professor Potter, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, der nun auch aufgestanden war und die Mutter seines besten Freundes mit einem verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck anschaute.

Lily jedoch hörte ihn entweder nicht, oder ignorierte ihn einfach völlig.

„Damien komm sofort mit mir mit." Damit griff sie nach Damiens Arm und führte ihn aus der Halle. Sobald sie in der Haupthalle waren, stellte sie sich Damien gegenüber und zog schnell einen farbigen Ball hervor.

„Portus", wisperte sie und sagte Damien er solle sich an dem Ball festhalten. Damien tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und drei Sekunden später fühlte er das vertraute Ziehen des Portschlüssels, mit dem er zusammen mit seiner Mutter Hogwarts verließ, hinter seinem Nabel.

Damien fühlte, wie seine Füße festen Boden berührten und verlor für kurze Zeit die Balance. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und sah sich in seiner Umgebung um. Sein Herz sank. Er stand im St. Mungo Krankenhaus.

* * *

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte ein äußerst verwirrt aussehender Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe Professor Potter noch nie so gesehen.", antwortete Hermine und starrte auf die offenen Türen der Halle.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass das etwas mit... mit Mr Potter zu tun hat, oder?", fragte Ginny kleinlaut.

Keiner am Tisch sah sich an, alle fürchteten sich zu antworten. Der Krieg wurde immer mehr zum Alltag und die Seite des Lichts verlor mehr, als sie sich leisten konnten.

„Das ist so bescheuert", sagte Ron leise. Keiner konnte ihm widersprechen.

* * *

**AN:** Ich weiß, dass James Jäger für Gryffindor war, aber die Story ist AU, also ist das eigentlich egal, außerdem übersetze ich sie ja nur. Ach und noch was anderes: Ich weiß, bzw. kurinoone weiß, dass Damien ein paar Jährchen jünger ist als Ron und es deshalb seltsam ist, dass Ron Damiens bester Freund ist. Nehmt deshalb einfach an, dass sie sich durch den Orden kennen gelernt haben. Damien hat sich schon immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht (man könnte das, wenn man wollte, auch ironisch finden) und hat ihn in Ron gefunden, der sich einen jüngeren Bruder gewünscht hat (bei so vielen älteren Brüdern kein Wunder). Nur um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen. 


	7. Lorbeeren für den Mörder

Hier ist ein schönes langes Kapitel: **Lorbeeren für den Mörder**

* * *

"Mum, was geht hier vor? Warum sind wir in St Mungos? Mum!" Damien versuchte nicht in Panik auszubrechen, aber die Tränen, die gerade in den Augen seiner Mutter auftauchten und ihr gebrochener Atem, jagten Damien furchtbare Angst ein.

„Damien... komm ei..einfach mit mir...", schaffte Lily hervorzuwürgen. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und führte ihn zu den Aufzügen auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

„Es ist dein Vater, Damy. Er ist verletzt worden letzte Nacht."

Damien spürte seine ganze Welt in sich zusammenstürzen. Sein Vater war schon früher verletzt worden, ein Berufsrisiko bei einem Auroren, aber er war noch nie in der „Station für schwere Verletzungen verursacht durch illegale Flüche" gelandet. Er hatte auch seine Mutter noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen und das ließ ihn ahnen, dass sein Vater dieses Mal schwer verletzt worden war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, als sie sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock machten. Sie waren allein im Lift.

„Er war gestern Abend im Einsatz und ist in einem Duell verletzt worden." Lily tat ihr bestes um ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Es war nicht fair Damien noch mehr aufzuregen, als er ohnehin schon war.

„In welchem Einsatz?", fragte Damien, wissend, dass seine Mutter die wirkliche Frage verstehen würde. Auror oder Orden.

„Das zweite.", sagte sie, da sie das Wort „Orden des Phönix" niemals aussprachen, solange sie sich außerhalb von schützenden Mauern aufhielten. Sie wusste, dass Damien den Orden als James zweiten Beruf bezeichnete.

Damien ballte die Faust und zwang sich dazu langsam auszuatmen. Er hasste den Orden. Immer riskierte er irgendjemands Sicherheit ohne gute Absicherung, und diesmal war es sein Vater, der den Preis dafür zahlen musste. ´

Die Türen gingen auf und Lily und Damien eilten aus dem Aufzug und rannten zu Zimmer fünf. Sie waren überhaupt nicht überrascht, einen sehr müde und unordentlich aussehenden Sirius neben James sitzen zu sehen. Damien seufzte erleichtert auf, als er seinen Vater sah, der im Bett saß und sich angeregt mit Sirius unterhielt. Er sah wirklich blass aus und erhatte einen dicken Verband um die Brust, wie Damien erkennen konnte, da sein Vater sein Schlafanzugoberteil aufgeknöpft hatte. Davon abgesehen, dass er erschöpft wirkte, schien James in Ordnung zu sein.

James blickte auf und als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge sah breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf. Sirius sah auch aus, als ob er in der Hölle gewesen und wieder zurückgekommen war, doch auch auf seinem hübschen Geicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als er seinen Kleinen Damien sah.

„Hey Leute, kommt rein.", rief James und streckte seine Hand aus um Lilys zu ergreifen, die zu seiner Seite geeilt war. Damien stand immer noch an die Tür gelehnt da und versuchte sein klopfendes Herz von dem Anblick von Sirius und seinem Vater, so zugerichtet, zu beruhigen.

„Hey Kleiner, komm schon rein.", winkte Sirius und gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

Damien trat langsam ein und setzte sich neben seinen Dad.

„Ach kommt schon Leute. Kopf hoch, mir geht es gut.", versuchte James seine Frau und seinen Sohn davon abzubringen, auszusehen, als wäre er bereits tot und sie gerade bei seiner Beerdigung.

„Dir geht es gut? Das nennst du gut! Gott, James du hättest getötet werden können, du..." Lily brach plötzlich ab und blickte zu Damien, der aufgewühlt dastand und das blaue Kringelmuster auf der Tagesdecke mit den Augen nachfuhr.

„Damien, es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht einfach so aus der Schule zerren dürfen. Ich habe nur gerade über deinen Dad erfahren gehabt und habe einfach reagiert ohne nachzudenken."

Damien blickte zu seiner Mutter auf

„Du hast das richtige getan, Mum. Ich hätte es dir nie verziehen, wenn du mich nicht hierher mitgebracht hättest. Schrei einfach Dad nicht so an. Er sieht aus, als wäre er durch die Hölle gegangen."

„Oh danke mein Sohn, das werde ich mir merken.", lachte James und versuchte dabei eine beleidigte Miene aufzusetzen.

„So, werdet ihr beiden uns jetzt erzählen was euch passiert ist?", fragte Damien, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Kann nicht Kleiner, top secret und so, ich bin sicher du verstehst das.", antwortete Sirius in beinahe gelangweiltem Tonfall, den er immer benutzte, wenn Damien Fragen stellte, die den Orden betrafen.

Damien blickte zu seinem Vater: „Wirst du es mir erzählen, Dad?"

James lächelte ihn niedergeschlagen an.

„Wirklich, mein Junge, es ist total langweiliges Zeug, überhaupt nicht interessant."

Damien schnaubte leicht und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

Einige Minuten später trug ihm seine Mutter auf, zum Speisesaal im neunzehnten Stock zu gehen um dort ein paar Erfrischungen zu holen. Damien stand auf und ging, ziemlich erleichtert dem langweiligen Gerede zu entkommen. Als er weg war, belegte Lily den Raum mit einem Schweigezauber und nahm sich Sirius und James zur Brust.

„Okay, spuckt es endlich aus. Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Wie ist das alles aus der Kontrolle geraten?"

James und Sirius sahen beinahe verlegen aus.

„Ich schätze, man kann es nicht anders sagen, aber wir... wir haben irgendwie unseren Feind unterschätzt.", antwortete ein tomatenroter Sirius.

„Was meinst du mit unterschätzt? Waren zu viele Todesser da? Wie viele waren es?", fragte Lily und versuchte sich, fünf Auroren gegen eine Armee von fünfzehn oder mehr Todessern kämpfend, vorzustellen. Das würde die Verletzungen sicherlich erklären.

„Ähm... einer.", antwortete James, wobei er Lilys Blick auswich.

„Einer.", wiederholte Lily.

„Ja, einer.", antwortete James und Sirius zusammen.

„Okay. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Todesser gegen fünf Auroren kämpfen kann und zwei davon so verletzt hat, dass sie ins Krankenhaus müssen.", fragte sie, langsam ziemlich genervt.

„Drei.", antwortete eine leise Stimme, die überraschenderweise Sirius gehörte.

„Wie bitte." Lily war genervt und sie schämte sich ein bisschen.

„Na Kingsley ist hier mit James und mir"

„Warte mal, Kingsley Shacklebolt, der große Typ, mit dem selbst drei Todesser nicht fertig werden ist auch verletzt?", Lily fing an, die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?"

„Dieses verdammte Kind ist passiert.", schnappte Sirius, der ganz offensichtlich Probleme hatte sein Versagen zu verkraften.

„Das Kind, welches Kind? Oh mein... dieser eine Todesser...der, der euch das angetan hat... war... war es der Dunkle Prinz?" Lily betete im Stillen, dass der Grund, warum ihr Ehemann und zwei seiner Aurorkollegen in St. Mungo´s waren, nicht ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge war.

„Ja", antwortete James.

„Lily blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie waren berühmt für ihre Streiche. Vielleicht war das nur ein Scherz um Lily zu ärgern. Und er funktionierte.

„Bitte erklärt mir das, bevor ich vor Schock zusammenbreche.", sagte Lily und hoffte, dass das alles nicht mehr war, als ein dummer Scherz.

„Gut, erinnerst du dich an alles, was Pierce bei dem Treffen erzählt hat? Dass der Junge ein Wunder im Duellieren ist und dass er praktisch unmöglich zu schlagen ist? Nun, er hat nicht gelogen. Man hat den Jungen zeitweise nur verschwommen gesehen. Er hat sich so schnell bewegt, dass es unmöglich war seine nächste Bewegung vorherzusehen.", antwortete James.

„Und er hat sich nicht nur wie ein Zauberer duelliert, sondern hat uns auch mit der Muggelmethode fertiggemacht. Ehrlich Lily, das war total verrückt. Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords hat Muggeltechniken angewandt um mit uns zukämpfen.", informierte Sirius Lily, der der Mund offen stand.

„Und er war nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert, dass er fünf ausgewachsenen Auroren gegenüberstand. Er hat uns einfach fertig gemacht.", sagte James, ein zarter Hauch von Röte war auf seinem blassen Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was,... was ist mit Pierce. Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Lily, obwohl sie sich schon vor der Antwort fürchtete.

James´ Miene verfinsterte sich und ein Schatten von Zorn legte sich über seine haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Er hat ihn getötet. Direkt vor meinen Augen.", wisperte er Lily zu, die hörbar nach Atem rang und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Oh James, es tut mir so leid.", sagte sie als sie seine Hand ergriff und sie zärtlich massierte.

„Er war so mächtig Lily, ich konnte überhaupt nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Er hat mich, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, durch die Luft geschleudert und wie er Pierce erledigt hat... es war so kalt, er hat ihn einfach umgebracht, absolut sorglos, keine Reue nichts!" James sah auf zu Lily und sah den Kummer in ihren grünen Augen. Er wusste, es war nicht Kummer über Pierce, sondern für ihn, James, da er die Aufgabe gehabt hatte Pierce zu beschützen und dabei kläglich gescheitert war.

„Das wirklich seltsame an dem Kind war, dass irgendwas an ihm überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben hat."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Lily, als James seinen Blick wieder von ihr abwandte. Selbst Sirius lehnte sich näher heran, weil er mithören wollte.

„Er, er hat nur, ich weiß nicht, er hat in mir nur so ein beunruhigendes Gefühl ausgelöst. Wie, wenn er gekämpft hat, zum Beispiel, er hat nie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt, sondern nur Standardsprüche, wie Incendio oder Stupor. Bis auf Pierce hat er nicht einmal jemanden getötet. Das macht einfach keinen Sinn. Todesser gehen immer nach den Zahlen. Sie töten und foltern so viele sie können. Aber dieses Kind hat uns nur ausgeschaltet und ist dann sofort zu Pierce. Er hat keine anderen Todesfälle verursacht."

„Aber er hätte beinahe.", warf Sirius mit einem Nicken in Richtung James ein.

„Du hattest nur Glück, dass der Dolch, den er geworfen hat, ein paar Zentimeter über deinem Herz war, sonst..."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist es ja gerade. Er wollte mich überhaupt nicht verletzen. Er hat mir um die dreimal gesagt, dass ich aus dem Weg gehen solle. Er hat nur zurückgeschlagen, nachdem ich ihn angegriffen habe. Ich meine ich habe ihm einen ordentlichen Schnitt verpasst..."

„Warum auf alles in der Welt, machst du Entschuldigungen für ihn?", rief Lily.

„Er hat versucht dich umzubringen und du redest so daher, als wäre er dazu gezwungen gewesen das zu tun.", fügte ein gereizter Sirius hinzu.

James schloss seinen Mund und senkte den Kopf. Warum versuchte er Entschuldigungen zu finden? Er hatte den Zorn in den Augen des Jungen gesehen. Er wusste, dass der Junge ihn angegriffen hatte mit der Absicht zu töten, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte das einfach nicht glauben. Außerdem war da die Tatsache, dass der Junge ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. James hatte keine Ahnung, wie das sein konnte, aber er fühlte, dass er ihn von irgendwoher kannte. Diese Augen und diese Stimme schienen so vertraut. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber die Stimme erinnerte ihn an Damien. Allerdings hielt er das vor Sirius und Lily zurück. Er wollte nicht verrückter klingen, als er es sowieso schon tat. Er seufzte.

„Ich schätze, ich will einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ein Kind so böse sein kann.", sagte er zu ihnen.

Lily spendete ihrem Ehemann Trost und Sirius blickte zu Boden, tief in Gedanken versunken. Er verstand, was James meinte. Es war nicht nur beunruhigend sondern auch ein wenig herzzerreisend, ein so junges Kind im Gefecht und einem anderen so gnadenlos das Leben nehmen zu sehen.

„Bevor sie noch irgendetwas anderes sagen konnten, kam Damien mit einigen Erfrischungen in den Händen. Er sah, wie seine Mutter die Arme um seinen Vater, der richtig niedergeschlagen aussah, gewickelt hatte und seinen Onkel Sirius, der äußerst bestürzt aussah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als er alle Bonbons auf das Bett seines Vaters kippte.

„Jetzt, da du Schokofrösche und Brausebonbons gebracht hast, schon.", sagte sein Vater während er sich von jeder seiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten eine nahm und Damien dabei ansah, als wäre er der Weihnachtsmann.

„Damien seufzte, riss selbst eine Schokofroschpackung auf und beobachtete, wie der Frosch auf dem Bett seines Vaters auf und ab hüpfte. Ehrlich, er glaubte nicht, sein Vater würde jemals erwachsen werden.

* * *

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er dem blonden Jungen dabei zuhörte, wie er ohne Atem zu holen, darüber sprach, was er in der Schule alles anstellte. Er und Draco Malfoy waren die besten Freunde seitdem sie acht Jahre alt waren. Harry war diesen Morgen von einem anderen Auftrag nach Hause gekommen nur um Draco wartend vorzufinden. Harry war immer froh jemanden in seinem Alter zum zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte. Deshalb hatte Draco auch schon seit über eine Stunde über alle Leute, die er vermöbelt hatte oder bei denen er es irgendwie geschafft hatte sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„... und dann ist dieser Schwachkopf Hagrid gekommen und hat das dumme Kind gerettet, bevor es zertrampelt wurde, aber es war trotzdem lustig das Chaos mit anzuhören.", endete Draco und gab Harry einen selbstgefälligen Blick.

Harry gab Draco weiterhin interessiertes Lächeln.

„Was?", fragte der blonde Junge.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr du Lucius ähnelst.", bemerkte Harry.

Er beobachtete wie der blonde der Junge die Nase rümpfte und ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Tu ich nicht. Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil ihr beide es liebt, zu jeder Zeit das komplette Chaos zu verursachen, ohne irgendetwas tatsächlich zu planen. Ihr rennt blindlings in alles hinein und fallt als Ergebnis immer auf die Schnauze."

Harry lächelte, als seine Beleidigungen Wirkung zeigten und Dracos blasses Gesicht ein wenig Farbe annahm. Er liebte es ihn zu beleidigen. Draco schaffte es ihn anzuknurren und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Wie auch immer, Harry. Du weißt nichts über die Hälfte der Dinge, über die du redest. Ich plane immer alles. Ich bin ein wahrer Slytherin, weißt du. Der Sprechende Hut hat nicht einmal meinen Kopf berührt, bevor er mir Slytherin ins Gesicht geschrieen hat."

Harry lächelte erneut, aber dieses Mal lag auch ein bisschen Traurigkeit darin. Harry wusste, warum er keine normale Erziehung haben konnte, er wollte auch keine normale Erziehung, aber er vermisste die Tatsache, dass er nicht zur Schule gehen durfte und keine normale Schulzeit haben konnte.

Er hörte sich immer Geschichten über Hogwarts von Draco an. Selbst wenn Draco darauf bestand, dass es bergab ging und dass es nicht halb soviel Spaß war, wie es sein könnte, „wenn bloß diese dreckigen Schlammblüter und Schlammblut-Liebhaber nicht wären...", konnte Harry erkennen, dass Draco sehr an Hogwarts hing. Harry wusste, seit er mit den Aufträgen seines Vaters begonnen hatte, dass er nie die Erfahrung machen würde, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhalten würde, sich danach zu sehnen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir gehen, bei deinen Aufträgen.", seufzte Draco.

Harry schnaubte und warf Draco einen komischen Blick.

„Du, in einem Kampf! Das würde ich gerne sehn.", sagte Harry und im Stillen liebte er den Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit, der auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes erschien.

„Was! Warum nicht? Ich bin gut im duellieren.", antwortete er in würdevollem Ton.

„Du würdest vermutlich ständig deinen Gegner fragen, ob deine Frisur noch richtig sitzt.", lachte Harry und Draco warf ihm einen dreckigen Blick zu.

„Es ist kein Verbrechen gut auszusehen, aber du hast davon natürlich keine Ahnung. Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du versucht hast diesen Wischmob, den du deine Haare nennst, zu frisieren.", fragte Draco während er Harry halbherzig anfunkelte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, als er antwortete.

„Nicht jeder achtet auf sein Aussehen so sehr, wie du, Draco."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete wie sein bester Freund nach einer passenden Beleidigung suchte, die er zurückfeuern konnte. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Bella kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy.

Beide Jungen standen auf und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge. Lucius hatte Harry gekannt seit er zu Lord Voldemort gekommen war und mit den Jahren hatte er ein wachsendes Mitgefühl für den Teenager mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren entwickelt. Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass Draco der beste Freund des Erbens des Dunklen Lords wurde, da ihm dies Erfolg in der Zauberwelt einbringen würde, wenn diese erst einmal unter seiner Kontrolle war.

Er wusste, das Harry Draco schon oft vor dem Dunklen Lord gerettet hatte, da Dracos Arroganz und seine Tendenz zu Regelbrechen schon oft für peinliche Zwischenfälle verantwortlich gewesen war. Glücklicherweise hatte die wachsende Freundschaft der beiden Jungen das Leben der Malfoys sehr einfach gemacht, und sie waren, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch arroganter und unangenehmer geworden.

„Ich muss sage, Dunkler Prinz, dass das eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung heute war. Du hast das gesamte Team fast eigenhändig ausgeschaltet.", bemerkte Lucius Malfoy.

Harry lächelte den älteren Malfoy an und antwortete:

„Das sagt nicht viel über den Rest der Todesser." Er beobachtete, wie seine Worte ihre Wirkung entfalteten und Lucius Malfoys graue Augen sich leicht verengten.

Harry hatte ihn gerade beleidigt, aber es gab nichts, das Lucius sagen konnte, außer, dass, was Harry gesagt hatte, tatsächlich wahr war. Wenn ein Junge ein ganzes Team des Ordens des Phönix eigenhändig ausschalten konnte, dann sollten die Todesser in der Lage sein ihn zu toppen.

Bevor Malfoy antworten konnte hörte er eine hohe, kalte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich zustimme."

Die vier Personen, die sich im Raum befanden, drehten sich alle zu der Quelle des Geräusches um. Drei von ihnen fielen sofort auf die Knie. Harry blickte mit Abscheu auf sie hinab. Er hatte dieses „gehorcht mir und verhaltet euch, als wäre ich euer Gott" – Gehabe nie sehr anziehend gefunden. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass die Leute das bald mit ihm machen würden, machte ihn leicht befangen.

„My Lord, ich entschuldige mich zutiefst für die unwürdige Art unseres Verhalten. Ich versichere Euch, Meister, dass in Zukunft..." Lucius Malfoy wurde mitten im Satz durch Lord Voldemorts erhobene Hand unterbrochen.

„Genug." Er sah direkt auf die Malfoys und Bella hinab.

„Geht, sofort.", befahl er ihnen und die drei krabbelten wortwörtlich zur Tür, um als erster draußen zu sein. Lord Voldemort stoppte, den sehr bleich und verängstigt wirkenden Draco Malfoy, gerade bevor er zur Türe hinausgegangen war, und musterte ihn angeekelt von oben bis unten.

„Malfoy Junior. Ich habe gehört, dass du für die Ferien nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass dies nicht dein Zuhause, deshalb will ich dein Gesicht hier nicht mehr sehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause du blickte zu Harry hinüber, der das ganze mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte.

„Du darfst dich nur hier aufhalten, wenn Harry wünscht, dass du hier bist, wenn nicht, dannn halte dich von hier fern. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„J... Ja, Meister.", würgte Draco hervor, bevor er sich eilendst davonmachte und sich nicht einmal umdrehte um zu sehen, wie Harry Lord Voldemort wütend anstarrte.

Als der Raum leer war drehte Lord Voldemort sich zu Harry um, der ihn immer noch wütend anstarrte. Harry war nie respektlos seine Vater gegenüber, wenn jemand anderer anwesend war; dafür wartete er, bis sie allein waren.

„Was?", fragte Lord Voldemort, da Harry ihn immer noch eisige Blicke zuwarf.

„Ich behandle deine Freunde nicht so.", war Harrys Antwort, seine Augen immer noch in die rubinroten starrend.

„Das ist, weil ich keine Freunde habe, ich brauche sie nicht, und du auch nicht, vor allem keine nichtsnutzigen Feiglinge, wie den jungen Malfoy."

Harry verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und blickte seinen Vater an.

„Ich brauche Malfoy nicht, aber es nett mit jemanden zu sprechen, der nicht Jahrzehnte älter ist, als ich."

Lord Voldemort lächelte über Harrys Bemerkung und ging hinüber zu ihm. Er legte Harry beide Hände auf die Schultern und stand für einen Moment einfach über ihm. Harry sah zu seinem Vater auf und fühlte, wie sich ein Teil seines Zorns in Luft auflöste. „Er macht das immer nur mit einem Blick", dachte Harry, als er in das Gesicht seines Vaters blickte.

„Warum hast du ein Problem mit Draco?", fragte Harry jetzt mit viel ruhigerer Stimme.

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Probleme mit ihm. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass er es nicht wert ist, in so enger Verbindung mit dir zu sein. Ich mag die respektlose Art nicht, mit der er zu dir spricht."

Lord Voldemort hatte viele Unterhaltungen der beiden mitangehört um zu wissen, wie Draaco Malfoy mit Harry sprach. Wie er ihn manchmal ärgerte oder sich sogar über ihn lustig machte. Es hatte Lord Voldemorts ganze Selbstbeherrschung und Harrys Einschreiten gebraucht, dass Draco Malfoy immer noch seine ganzen Körperteile intakt hatte.

„Ja, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Draco.", seufzte Harry, der es Leid war mit seinem Vater zu streiten. Er fragte sich, warum er überhaupt gekommen war. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er einfach in Harrys Zimmer kam. Normalerweise lies Harry nach ihm schicken.

„Wie auch immer, warum bist du, gibt es etwas, das du brauchst?", fragte Harry ehrlich.

„Nein Harry, ich brauche nichts, ich bin nur gekommen um nach dir zu sehen." Lord Voldemort beobachtete, wie Harrys Miene sich verfinsterte.

Harry wusste, dass sein Vater wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte, als nachzusehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn und Harry hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee, was das war.

Harry hatte James Potter nicht getötet. Die Nachricht, dass James Potter sich wieder völlig erholt hatte und zurück bei der Arbeit war, hatte Voldemort erschüttert.

Harry holte tief Luft und blickte seinem Vater in die Augen.

„Stell einfach die Frage, für die du hergekommen bist, Vater.", sagte er langsam.

Sein Tonfall war nicht scharf sondern beinahe weich, als wie Voldemort zu drängen, einfach diese unangenehme Frage zu stellen und es hinter sich zu bringen.

Lord Voldemort beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Teenager, der vor ihm stand, und fühlte, wie ihn ein Anflug von Furcht überkam. Er reinigte seinen Geist und stellte, die Frage, für die er hergekommen war.

„War es Absicht , Harry?"

Harry riss seinen Kopf zurück um seinen Vater anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er James Potter meinte, aber er fühlte, dass er die Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Er schaute wieder weg und versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen, um seinem Vater zu antworten.

„Hast du ihn mit Absicht verschont?", fragte er und sah Harry mit seinen rubinroten Augen an, die seinen Zorn bei dem Gedanken unterdrückten.

Harry schien bestürzt zu sein.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wie kannst du das überhaupt denken?", fragte Harry, der gerade noch den Zorn unterdrücken konnte, den er fühlte.

„Tja, Harry, er ist eben gerade dein wirklicher Vat..." Lord Voldemort wurde unterbrochen, als Harry seine Hände nach oben riss und einige Schritte von ihm wegtrat.

„Nein. Sag das nicht, ich glaube das nicht. Er bedeutet nichts für mich. Ich bin dein Sohn und nur dein Sohn. Ich werde niemals ein Potter sein!"

Harry zitterte jetzt vor Wut. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, als er Lord Voldemort mit unterdrückten Tränen in den Augen anstarrte.

Lord Voldemort fühlte, wie er sich entspannte. Das hatte ihn gequält seit er erfahren hatte, dass James Potter Harrys Angriff überlebt hatte. Er spürte Harrys Ärger und Hass, den er gegen James Potter verspürte. „Perfekt", dachte er. Hätte Harry irgendwelche Anzeichen von Liebe oder Sorge für James Potter gezeigt, dann wäre die ganzen Pläne und die Zeit, die für Harry investiert worden war, umsonst gewesen. Lord Voldemort war drauf und dran den Krieg zu gewinnen und für keinen Preis würde er ihn jetzt verlieren. Er konnte es sich jetzt nicht leisten Harry zu verlieren, da Harry der Schlüssel dazu war, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.

Er ging hinüber zu dem sich schüttelnden Harry und legte seine Hände auf seine zitternden Schultern.

„Harry, ich weiß das. Du wirst immer mein Sohn sein. Niemand wird dich je von mir wegnehmen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir weh zu tun." Er sah, wie Harry die Augen schloss und seinen scharfen Atem beruhigte. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harry es geschafft hatte sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Er besah sich Harry und dachte, dass er erschöpft aussah. Er führte Harry zu seine Bett und befahl ihm sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Harry gehorchte stumm.

Harry beobachtete, wie sein Vater das Zimmer verlies und vergrub sein Gesicht sofort in den weichen Kissen. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen, als er darüber nachdachte, warum James Potter nicht von ihm getötet wurde. „Ich wollte definitiv nicht, dass er überlebt, oder." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese Gedanken von sich zu bannen. Er beschloss, dass er wirklich ein bisschen Schlaf brauchte und erlaubte seinem müden Körper, sich zu entspannen. „Gut, ich werde einfach sichergehen, dass er das nächste Mal nicht überlebt." Selbst als Harry das dachte und im Schlaf versank, fühlte er eine Welle der Unsicherheit über sich hereinbrechen...

* * *

So, ihr wisst, wie das geht. Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto mehr freue ich mich und desto mehr kann ich auch übersetzen (dazu braucht man nämlich gute Laune).

**Also hinterlasst schön viele Kommentare.**

Bis nächste Woche. (Ach und ich versuche das Kapitel dieses Mal an einem Tag hochzuladen, an dem kein Deutschlandspiel ist, also am Freitag, Samstag oder am Sonntag. Ich habe nämlich gemerkt, dass die Leute da nicht so gerne im Internet sind.)


	8. Plan B

Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel (das leider nicht korrigiert ist bis jetzt, also eventuelle Sprachfehler bitte nicht so krumm nehmen)...

Ach, und noch was. Ich habe für das letzte Kapitel gerade mal 4 Reviews bekommen und ich muss sagen, dass ich das für ein bisschen wenig halte (zumal es das bisher längste Kapitel war). Also hinterlasst bitte einen Commi.

* * *

**Plan B**

* * *

Es war spät am Abend und die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix wollten nichts lieber, als nach Hause zu gehen. Lily saß erneut neben James auf der einen Seite und Sirius auf der anderen Seite. James war schon vor einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und hatte seinen Beruf als Auror schon wieder aufgenommen. Dennoch war er nicht in das Fiasko von gestern verwickelt gewesen. Ein erneuter Versuch, den Dunklen Prinzen zu fangen, war nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Glücklicherweise hatte es keine Todesfälle gegeben. Dennoch hatte es viele Verletzte gegeben. Ihr Gedankenfluss wurde unterbrochen durch den Direktor, der sich räusperte.

Albus Dumbledore nahm seinen Platz vor der müde wirkenden Gruppe Menschen.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr wisst von dem erneut erfolglosen Versuch gestern, den Dunklen Prinzen festzunehmen. Ich möchte allerdings betonen, dass, obwohl wir erfolglos waren, wir es nichtsdestotrotz geschaffte haben, einige Information von grundlegender Bedeutung..."

„Dann sollte er wirklich aufhören, das Wort „erfolglos" zu benutzen.", wisperte ein genervt aussehender Sirius. James grinste ihn frech an.

„... wir haben den Dunklen Prinz jetzt im Kampf gesehen. Wir verstehen jetzt seine Fähigkeiten besser und können deswegen bessere Strategien planen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, ohne die Welle des Widerspruchs wahrzunehmen, die sich durch den Raum zog.

„Albus, das ist das zweite Mal, dass der Orden gegen ihn gekämpft hat, und es tut mir leid, aber wir waren nicht in der Lage, ihn zu verletzen, geschweige denn, ihn zu fassen. Der Junge ist unberechenbar. Er benutzt Zaubersprüche, von denen wir noch nie gehört haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir seine Gefangennahme planen können.", bemerkte ein sehr müder und genervter Kingsley.

Die Stimmung war schon bedrückt und bei Kingsleys Worten sank sie noch tiefer.

„Sei das wie es sei, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir sehr viel mehr gelernt haben. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig wird, aber wir können die Zeit, die wir haben, dazu benutzen den Jungen zu studieren und dann einen Plan schmieden, ihn gefangen zu nehmen.", endete Dumbledore.

Jame stand auf, so dass jetzt alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Seht, und das ist genau das Problem. Wir haben keine Zeit zur Verfügung."

Alle starrten James an, als dieser seine Enthüllung machte.

„Was meinst du mit „Wir haben keine Zeit", Potter?", fuhr ihn Snape an.

Sirius lies ein Knurren erklingen, aber Lily beruhigte ihn, indem sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Was ich meine ist einfach. Wir haben keine Zeit ihn zu studiern, der Junge macht uns einfach fertig und er ist noch nicht einmal siebzehn. Er hat nur ein Drittel seiner Macht. Wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht gefangen nehmen, dann... könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie stark er sein wird, wenn er erwachsen ist und sein volles Potenzial ausschöpfen kann?"

James Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, da allen ein Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen und Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Er hat recht.", sagte Mad-eye Moody in seiner üblichen brummigen Stimme.

„Wir müssen jetzt handeln"

„Aber wie, was können wir anders machen?", fragte Remus Lupin, der bei dem Kampf gestern Nacht dabei gewesen war und immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Dumbledore räusperte sich um wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erlangen. Als ihn wieder alle ansahen, fuhr er fort.

„Wir müssen mehr Informationen über ihn haben. Wir müssen seine Schwäche wissen, denn jeder hat zuminderst eine.", dabei blickte er vor allem den Spion des Ordens, Severus Snape, an.

Snape blickte den Direktor an und fühlte, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, zu berichten, was er herausgefunden hatte. Er stand auf, sodass alle Aufmerksamkeit sich auf ihn richtete.

„Nun, ich glaube jeder muss seine offensichtlichste erkennen. Der Dunkle Lord.", er hielt kurz inne, um das kollektive Luftschnappen zu hören, dann fuhr er fort:

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord und der Dunkle Prinz sich sehr nahe stehen. Ich habe den Dunklen Lord noch nie auf jemanden so reagieren sehen, wie auf seinen Sohn. Selbst der Dunkle Prinz scheint sehr mit seinem Vater verbunden zu sein. Er wäre gerne bereit sich selbst zu opfern, wenn es der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangen würde.

Bei diesen Worten meldete sich Sirius zu Wort.

„Und wie groß ist die Chance, dass wir Du – Weißt – Schon – Wen fragen können, genau das zu tun?"

Lily blickte ihn scharf an, ehrlich, hatte er überhaupt keinen Verstand.

„Allerdings,", fuhr Snape fort, nachdem er Sirius einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Habe ich herausgefunden, dass er einer anderen Person sehr nahe steht. Bellatrix Lestrange." Er blickte Sirius direkt in die Augen, als er den Namen seiner Cousine sagte.

Sirius Augen verdunkelten sich und seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Er und Bella waren sich sehr nahe gestanden, als sie aufwuchsen, doch, als sie junge Erwachsene waren, war Bella der Familientradition der Blacks gefolgt und hatte das Dunkle Mal angenommen. Sirius hatte tatsächlich von zuhause fliehen müssen um sein Leben vor seiner Familie zu retten. James blickte hinüber zu seinem besten Freund und bemerkte die zusammengebissenen Zähne und die geballten Fäuste. Er starrte wütend auf Snape zurück. „Er hätte das auch anders formulieren können.", dachte er. „Schleimiges Ekel."

Snape hatte ein befriedigtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bella den Jungen großgezogen hat und sich sehr um ihn sorgt. Obwohl der Junge sich ihr widersetzt, sorgt er sich insgeheim auch um sie. Um an diese Informationen heranzukommen, musste ich einige Zeit als ein gewisses Mitglied des inneren Zirkels verbringen."

Snape wurde etwas blass, als die Erinnerung daran, Lucius Malfoy zu sein zu ihm zurückkam. Er hatte seinen ganzen Vorrat an Vielsafttrank dafür aufgebraucht.

„Du meinst also, um den Jungen zu schnappen, müssen wir entweder an Du – Weißt – Schon – Wen oder Bellatrix Lestrange herankommen.", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt sarkastisch.

Snape antwortete ihm lediglich mit einem eisigen Blick und setzte sich wieder. Albus Dumbledore blickte traurig durch den Raum voller niedergeschlagener Gesichter. James war der nächste der etwas sagte.

„Das erinnnert mich, haben wir schon etwas darüber herausgefunden, wer die wahren Eltern des Jungen sind?"

Stille folgte auf seine Frage und Dumbledore antwortete nach einer gedankenschweren Minute.

„Nein, ich fürchte wir haben keinen Fortschritt gemacht, dieses Rätsel zu lösen."

James ließ leicht den Kopf hängen. Pierce war ein gerissener Bastard gewesen, da er ihnen allen nicht gesagt hatte, dass der Junge in Wirklichkeit von Lord Voldemort aufgenommen worden war. Hätte James es nicht gehört, als Pierce den Jungen damit aufzog, dann hätte der Orden vielleicht nie davon erfahren.

„Es muss doch einen Weg geben. Ich meine, ein Kind kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden ohne dass es jemand bemerkt. Sicherlich ist er von einer mächtigen Familie. Du – Weißt – Schon – Wer wird kaum ein Waisenkind aufnehmen und ihn zu seinem Erben erziehen. Es muss jemand sein, der irgendeine Bedeutung hat.", meinte Lily.

„Ich habe all meine Aufzeichnungen überprüft und ich sehe keine schwarzmagische Familie, die ein Kind vermisst. Die sind alle geklärt. Und was die hellmagischen betrifft, die würden auf keinen Fall ein Kind aufgeben und es gibt keinen Bericht über irgendwelche Unglücksfälle, bei denen ein Kind verloren ging.", endete Minerva McGonagall und blickte in die Runde.

Sirius nahm sich noch einmal Snape vor.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du nie das Gesicht des Jungen gesehen hast? Ich meine er kann doch nicht Tag und Nacht mit dieser abscheulichen Maske herumlaufen."

„Ich gehe nicht in die Nähe des Jungen. Er hätte sicher erkannt, was vor sich ging, da er den Malfoys sehr nahe steht.", sagte Snape kurz angebunden.

„Danke Severus, ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich gewesen ein muss, an diese Infoornationen zu gelangen. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen sicheren Plan fassen"

Alle schlossen sich in kleinere Grüppchen zusammen um Ideen zu sammeln. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte keine Gruppe einen Vorschlag, der funktionieren würde. Sirius erhob sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl und blickte Albus Dumbledore direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte er bedacht. Alle drehten sich zu ihm und starrten ihn an.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir gefallen wird."

* * *

AN: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass euch das jetzt gefallen wird, aber auf den Plan müsst ihr noch bis nächste Woche warten. Ach und Kommentare erfreuen den Autor. 


	9. Wir haben

So hier das nächste Kapitel. Ein Kapitel voller Aktion, für das ich viele Reviews erwarte ;). Ach und danke für die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. Und jetzt viel Spass mit...**

* * *

**

**Wir haben...**

Harry hatte einen schlechten Tag. Er war, dank irgendeines Todessers, der seinem Vater schlechte Nachrichten überbracht hatte, mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Dann hatte er fast den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht Bella zu suchen, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie bei einem Überfall war.

„Typisch.", murmelte er.

Es wurde jetzt kälter, da es schon auf Mitte August zuging. Harry zog an den Ärmeln seines Umhangs um seine Hände zu bedecken, als er auf die Mitte der Ländereien zusteuerte. Seine silberne Maske war in seiner Robe verstaut. Die meisten Todesser waren auf dem Überfall, was vermutlich von seinem Vater angeordnet worden war, nachdem er die beunruhigende Nachricht bekommen hatte, die ihn heute Morgen aufgeweckt hatte.

Harry ging zügig zu seinem Trainingsgelände. Er fühlte sich ziemlich gereizt nach diesem schlechten Morgen und wollte durch Training ein bisschen seinem Ärger Luft machen. Bevor er jedoch das Gelände erreicht hatte, wurde er von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Es war ein zischelndes Geräusch. Die Blätter auf dem Boden raschelten leise, als ob jemand, oder besser gesagt etwas sich darüber schlängelte. Harry wusste instinktiv was es war. Er drehte sich um und sah eine riesige Schlange auf sich zugleiten.

„Nagini.", zischelte er in Parsel.

„Junger Herr.", zischelte sie zurück.

Harry ging hinüber zu der großen Schlange und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Er hatte sie wirklich gern. Beinahe genauso, wie Lord Voldemort selbst. Er hatte Harry versprochen, dass er an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag selbst eine ähnliche Schlange bekommen würde. „Nur noch ein Jahr.", dachte Harry und streichelte Nagini weiter. Er war vor zwei Wochen erst sechzehn Jahre alt geworden, aber sein Geburtstag war wie üblich nicht gefeiert worden. Der einzige Geburtstag von Harry, der gefeiert werden würde, würde der sein, an dem er volljährig wurde, sein siebzehnter.

Harry blickte au den riesigen Kopf der Schlange und fragte erneut in Parsel.

„Was machst du hier? Normalerweise gehst du nirgendwo hin bevor es dunkel wird."

„Mir ist langweilig geworden, deswegen wollte ich mir einen kleinen... Snack holen.", zischelte sie ihm zu.

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass ein kleiner Snack für Nagini, für normale Leute ziemlich groß war. Nagini war verantwortlich für das Verschwinden der meisten Bauernhoftiere, wie Pferde, Kühe und manchmal sogar Schafe, die in der Nähe waren. Viele Male hatte sie sich sogar ein paar Menschen geschnappt, aber daran wollte Harry jetzt gerade nicht denken.

Bevor er noch irgendetwas zu Nagini sagen konnte, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Seine Hand fand instinktiv seinen Weg zu seiner Stirn und Harry war kurzzeitig überwältigt von dem weißglühenden Schmerz, der sich in seinem Kopf ausgebreitet hatte. Er blinzelte die Flecken, die er sah, weg und drehte sich zum Herrenhaus um.

„Ich frage mich, was jetzt schon wieder los ist.", fragte er sich selbst.

Er drehte sich zu Nagini, zischelte ihr ein „Auf Wiedersehen." zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Festung. Der dumpfe Schmerz, an den Harry sich gewöhnt hatte, war immer noch da, da Lord Voldemort selten in wirklich guter Stimmung war. Er hielt nicht einmal an, bevor er die Türen erreichte, die ins Zimmer seines Vaters führten. Er klopfte einmal und betrat dann still den Raum.

Lord Voldemort blickte zu der Person auf, die seine privaten Räume betreten hatte. Er sah Harry und bedeutete ihm, näher zu treten. Als Harry das tat, trat Lord Voldemort vom Fenster weg und drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen.

„Harry, es gab einen Vorfall, ich habe ein Notsignal empfangen. Es scheint so, als sei der Überfall heute Morgen gar nicht gut verlaufen."

Harry nickte einmal, ohne jedoch seine smaragdgrünen Augen von den rubinroten seines Vaters abzuwenden.

„Von wem war das Signal, Vater?", fragte er

„Bella." Voldemort flüsterte den Namen beinahe.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in ein Luftloch gefallen. Er konnte nicht atmen. Er blickte seinen Vater an und wartete auf Anweisung, zu gehen und ihr zu helfen, aber sie kam nicht.

Lord Vodemort blickte Harry nur an, und drehte sich dann weg, offensichtlich kämpfte er den Ärger, der sich in ihm bildete, für Harrys Wohl nieder.

„Vater, was sind deine Anweisugen?", drängte Harry.

„Nichts, ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendetwas tust."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als auf seinen Vater zu starren, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Aber Vater, sicherlich müssen wir irgendetwas tun."

„Harry, so gerne ich auch meinen Inneren Zirkel zurück hätte, und Bella besonders, werde ich dich nicht in einer Rettungsaktion aufs Spiel setzen.", sagte Lord Voldemort, der Harry immer noch den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Harry fühlte, wie in ich selbst Zorn hochkochte.

„Vater, wir können auch nicht den Inneren Zirkel verlieren. Es wird zu lange dauern ihn neu zu bilden. Und Bella..., wir können sie auch nicht verlieren."

Harry sagte den letzten Teil leise. Der bloße Gedanke daran, Bella zu verlieren, war viel zu viel.

Lord Voldemort drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen, als er das sagte. Er sah aus, als wäre er im Zwiespalt, entweder zu versuchen seine verrückte Anhängerin Bella zu retten oder seinen Sohn von Gefahr fernzuhalten. Er machte sich persönlich nichts aus Bella oder irgendeinem seiner Anhänger, aber Harry hatte recht. Wenn er seinen Inneren Zirkel verlor, würde das einige Probleme verursachen, die Verzögerung beim Gewinnen des Kriegs nicht zu vergessen. Er seufzte tief, blickte Harry in die Augen und schickte ihm visuell, den Ort des Überfalls.

Harry nahm jedes Detail in sich auf, drehte sich scharf um und rannte beinahe durch die Tür.

„Harry!", rief ihm Lord Voldemort hinterher.

Harry blieb an der Tür stehen und wirbelte herum.

„Hol sie dir einfach und komm sofort zurück. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater.", antwortete Harry und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt direkt vor der Haupttür.

* * *

Harry apparierte vor ein zerfallenes Gebäude. Er schaffte sich schnell einen Überblick über das Gelände. Überall gab es Kampfspuren. Er konnte Blut schon am Eingang erkennen. Er begab sich jetzt in das verlassene Gebäude, das früher vielleicht einmal als Warenlager gedient hatte, aber jetzt nicht mehr war, als eine Ruine. 

Mit seiner Maske fest auf dem Gesicht, betrat Harry das Gebäude. Er ging vorsichtig, obwohl der Ort leer schien. Er konnte Stimmen in der Entfernung schreien hören, vielleicht in einem der oberen Stockwerke des zerstörten Gebäudes. Er blieb im Schatten und bewegte sich so in Richtung der Treppe. Sobald er oben angekommen war, sah er dass der Kampf tatsächlich noch andauerte. Körper lagen überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Die meisten von ihnen waren maskierte Todesser. Harry fluchte. Er durchquerte schnell den Raum und verbarg sich hinter einer zusammengestürzten Mauer. Seine Augen wanderten über den Boden und suchten nach Bellas Gestalt. Er bemerkte, dass er zwar hören konnte, wie Flüche gemurmelt wurden und die Lichtstrahle der Zaubersprüche, die abgefeuert wurden, aber er konnte niemanden sehen.

„Sie müssen hinter den Ruinen verborgen sein.", dachte Harry, als er die Berge von Schutt und Steinen, die überall auf dem Boden lagen, überblickte. Harry schrieb die Vorsicht in den Wind und begab sich aus seinem Versteck. Er sah Bella sofort. Sie lag in der Ecke des Gebäudes. Ihr Umhang war zerrissen und ihr normalerweise hübsches Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Harry fühlte, wie es vor Wut in ihm brodelte. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Er stand auf und ging leise zu ihrer gefallenen Gestalt.

Er gelangte zu ihr, ohne von jemandem bemerkt zu werden. Er kniete neben ihr nieder und legte sanft einen Finger an den Hals. „Bitte sei nicht tot.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er fühlte den Puls und seufzte vor Erleichterung auf.

„Bella.", wisperte er, als er versuchte sie aufzuwecken. Bella öffnete ihre Augen und zu Harrys Überraschung lachte sie ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Hey, mein hübscher."

Harry zuckte weg von dem Körper. Das Gesicht war das von Bella, aber die Stimme war die eines Mannes. Es war eine Stimme, die Harry schon oft gehört hatte. Die „falsche" Bella setzte sich auf und lächelte über den Schock, der sich auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte. Harry stand auf, aber bevor er seinen Zauberstab erheben konnte, bemerkte er, dass die Stimmen, die Flüche geschrieen hatten, jetzt verstummt waren und er völlig von den ehemals gefallenen Körpern umzingelt war.

* * *

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron. Nagini war neben ihm, aber er beachtete sie gerade nicht. Er saß da, massierte sich die Schläfe, hatte die Augen geschlossen und wiederholte die stille Formel um sich zu beruhigen. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, allen Ärger von sich wegzuschieben. Seine Konzentration wurde von einem Anklopfgeräusch und dem Geräusch von vielen Stimmen draußen unterbrochen. 

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete er die Türen und saß da im Schock, als sein ganzer Innerer Zirkel hindurchkam. Sie alle sahen triumphierend aus und kamen ihrem Dunklen Lord mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Keiner von ihnen sah auch nur im Geringsten verletzt aus. Als sie alle niederknieten fiel sein Blick sofort auf den Todesser, der am nächsten bei ihm war.

Sein einziger weiblicher Todesser lächelte ihn an, als sie sich erhob um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Herr, der Überfall war ein kompletter Erfolg. Wir haben jetzt...", sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Meister sie mit ungläubiger Miene anstarrte.

„My Lord.", keuchte sie, als Lord Voldemort aufstand und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor ihr auftauchte. Er stand drohend über ihr.

Lord Voldemort starrte in Bellas Augen und erkannte mit einem Schlag, dass er getäuscht worden war. Bella hatte kein Notsignal gesendet. Es hatte keine Komplikationen gegeben. Er hatte Harry in eine Falle laufen lassen.

„Nein... nein, Harry.", wisperte Lord Voldemort. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und stürzte dann ohne Vorwarnung vor und griff Bella um die Arme und schüttelte sie wie eine Lumpenpuppe.

„Bring ihn zurück! Bring sofort Harry zurück!", fauchte er sie an.

Bella konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken, als Panik sie ergriff. Sie sah Bilder vor ihren Augen auftauchen, als Lord Voldemort in ihren Geist eindrang und ihr zeigte, wie Harry gegangen war, in dem Glauben sie zu retten.

Sie drehte sich um und befahl dem Rest des Inneren Zirkels stumm, ihr zu folgen. Lucius und sie führten die anderen aus der Kammer.

Lord Voldemort stand da und schaute zu, wobei er die ganze Zeit versuchte, den Zorn von sich fernzuhalten. Wenn Harry totale Konzentration brauchte, dann jetzt.

* * *

Harry blickte um sich und sah mindestens zehn Auroren, die ihn umzingelten und ihre Zauberstäbe direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten die Todessermasken und die schwarzen Roben ausgezogen um ihre Aurorenumhänge zu zeigen, als Harry erkannte, dass er bei den am Boden liegenden Gestalten getäuscht worden waren. Die „falsche" Bella lachte ein bellendes Lachen. Harry fühlte, wie sein Innerstes vor Zorn brannte. Vor seinen eigenen Augen verwandelte sich das Gesicht und der Körper von Bella in denn großen, dunklen Sirius Black. 

Harry konnte ihn nur zornig anstarren, als der berühmte Auror sich seine dunklen Strähnen aus den Augen strich und ihn wieder breit angrinste.

„Na, Prinz, schön zu sehen, dass du aufgetaucht bist. Ich dachte schon, dass ich mich für den Rest des Tages in meine liebe Cousine verkleiden müsste."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Harrys Brust.

„Jetzt sei ein guter Junge und tu deine Hände dahin, wo wir sie sehen können."

Harry ignorierte ihn und drehte stattdessen seinen Körper, um zu zeigen, dass er die Auroren, die ihn umzingelt hatten im Blick hatte.

„Wow, elf gegen einen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr es in euch hattet.", sagte er mit herausfordernder Stimme zu Sirius. Er beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie einige Gesichter rot anliefen und ihre Zauberstäbe leicht zuckten.

Harry lachte in sich hinein. Langsam ließ er seinen zweiten, versteckten Zauberstab an seinem Arm hinunter in seine Hand gleiten. Er würde ihn brauchen.

„So, willst du vielleicht erklären, wie ihr es gemacht habt.", fragte Harry Sirius um ihn abzulenken, während er ein nonverbal den Accio-Spruch für seinen Zauberstab gebrauchte.

„Wie haben wir was gemacht?", fragte Sirius mit einem nervigen Triumphausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Harry biss die Zähne vor Ärger zusammen, bevor er ihn anfuhr.

„Wie habt ihr Bellas Notsignal gefälscht?"

„Oh das, das ist wirklich ein Kinderspiel, wenn du das hier hast." Er hielt einen kleinen Ring hoch.

Harry besah es sich genau und erkannte, dass der Ring mit dem, der Bella gehörte identisch war. Für einen Moment war Harry verwirrt, aber nachdem er den Ring noch ein weiteres Mal untersucht hatte, verstand er was passiert war.

Der Ring trug das Familienwappen der Blacks. Bella hatte ihn offensichtlich von ihrer Familie erhalten. Harry wusste, dass, wenn ein abgegebenes Notsignal meistens nicht sehr genau war, da es ein Notsignal war und die Person, die es abschickte natürlicherweise nicht viel Zeit hatte viele Details zu geben. Normalerweise kann der Ort und die Art der Probleme gesendet werden. Die Identität des Rufers wurde meistens durch einen registrierten Zauberstab oder ein Artefakt mit einem Kennzeichen, an dem man es von anderen unterscheiden kann, wie ein Familienwappen, den der Rufer zum Zeitpunkt des Hilferufs bei sich hat. Da Bellas Zauberstab, wie der aller Todesser, nicht registriert war, wäre der Ring benutzt worden um das Notsignal zu geben. Sein Vater hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius den Ring hatte oder ihn auf solche Weise benutzen würde, und hatte deswegen gedacht das Notsignal käme von Bella.

„Du hast also ihren Ring gestohlen. Kannst du noch tiefer sinken, Black?", fragte Harry und genoss die Röte, die dem älteren Mann ins Gesicht stieg.

„Tatsächlich habe ich überhaupt nichts gestohlen! Der Ring gehört mir. Da ich ihr Cousin bin habe ich den Ring auch bekommen, ich habe nur bis jetzt keine Verwendung dafür gehabt.", endete Sirius, während er den Teenager vor ihm wütend anstarrte.

„Und der Vielsafttrank?"

„Ich hatte zufällig noch welchen von meinem Vorrat übrig. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn aufgehoben habe, vom letzten Mal, als ich vorgegeben habe sie zu sein. Das hat allerdings nicht so gut geklappt, wie diesmal." Sirius war nun ein paar Schritte näher an Harry herangetreten.

„Jetzt, da deine Fragen beantwortet sind, sollten wir uns der Verhaftung widmen, meinst du nicht?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Komm schon Junge, mach keine Dummheiten. Du weißt, dass du es nicht mit uns allen aufnehmen kannst.", sagte Mad-eye Moody, während er sich dem Jungen näherte.

Harry drehte sich um, um ihm gegenüberzustehen und fühlte, wie seine Hand sich um den hölzernen Stab schloss. Er lachte erneut hinter seiner Maske.

„Kann ich nicht?", spottete er, bevor er seinen zweiten Zauberstab hervorzog.

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Harry beide Zauberstäbe auf den Boden gerichtet und brüllte:

„MOMENTUM EXPUR"

Der ganze Boden rüttelte plötzlich, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Die Auroren hatten sicherlich das nicht erwartet und die meisten von ihnen wurden einfach von den Füßen gerissen. James, Kingsley und Sirius waren die einzigen, die es schafften aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, obwohl der bebende Grund verhinderte, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht auf den Jungen richten konnten, der vor ihnen stand. Sie sahen zu, wie der Dunkle Prinz einen seiner Zauberstäbe auf den Boden gerichtet hielt und Energiewellen durch den Boden jagte, damit er weiter bebte, während er den anderen Zauberstab dazu benutzte, einen Kreis um sich zu ziehen. Dem Zauberstab entfloh ein roter Lichtstrahl, und unter den Augen der Auroren schnitt er einen perfekten Kreis in den Boden. Vor ihren Augen verschwand der Dunkle Prinz in das darunter liegende Stockwerk. Er hatte ein Loch in den Boden gemacht und war im Erdgeschoss gelandet, und das in nur drei Sekunden!

Der Boden hatte aufgehört zu beben und die elf Auroren sahen sich schockiert an, als sie auf die Füße kamen und eilig durch das Loch in das andere Stockwerk sprangen.

„Wie um alles in der Welt hat er zwei Flüche auf einmal gesagt, das ist unmöglich.", dachte James, als er auf dem Boden des Erdgeschosses fiel. Er suchte das zerstörte Gebäude mit den Augen ab und entdeckte den Jungen, der sich gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Gebäude befand. Kurz darauf traf der Rest des Teams zu ihm und sie begannen dem Jungen Flüche nachzujagen.

Harry warf sich hinter den Schutt, von Pflaster. Er lehnte sich dagegen und begann seine Dolche herauszuziehen. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er wieder zurück in den Halter an seinem Oberarm. Er zog den ersten Dolch hervor und bewegte sich vorsichtig, so dass in die Auroren gut sehen konnten. Sofort war er gezwungen sich wieder hinter etwas zu ducken, als ein Regen von gelben und roten Flüchen auf ihn niederprasselte. Es hatte nur einen Moment gedauert, aber Harry hatte die Position von zwei Auroren ausgemacht. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begab sich aus der Sicherheit des Pflasters und warf seine Dolche in die Richtung von beiden. Die Dolche trafen beide in den Arm, in denen sie ihre Zauberstäbe hielten, und die beiden Männer gingen sofort zu Boden. Harry schaffte es gerade noch, sich wieder hinter dem zerbröckelnden Pflaster in Sicherheit zu bringen, während mehr Flüche auf ihn nieder regneten.

Er hörte einen Aufschrei unter den Auroren.

„Tu das nicht! Wir brauchen ihn lebend, schockt ihn nur, tötet ihn nicht."

Harry erkannte die Stimme, als die von James Potter. Harry erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das er sich selbst vor gerade mal ein paar Nächten gegeben hatte. „Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall umbringen.", dachte er zu sich selbst, als er einen anderen Dolch näher an sich heran zog. Er hörte, wie die Schritte sich ihm näherten und wusste, dass er sich hier nicht länger verstecken konnte. Harrys Augen wanderten über seine Umgebung, in einem Versuch etwas zu finden, das ihm helfen könnte. Dann sah er eine Tür auf seiner linken Seite, die in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes führte. Die Tür hing nicht mehr in den Angeln und es schien eine Menge Glass darum herum zu liegen. Harry grinste wieder in sich hinein.

Harry machte sich bereit, er konnte erkennen, dass sie Auroren näher kamen.

„Komm jetzt, genug mit den Kinderspielchen. Komm ruhig mit uns mit und wir versprechen dir, dass dir kein Schade zugefügt werden.", versuchte Kingsley Shacklebolt den Teenager zu überreden.

Harry schnaubte und rief laut.

„Ihr seid die, die Spielchen spielt. Ich zeige euch nur, wie man sie gewinnt."

Damit wirbelte Harry herum und sprintete durch den Raum, während er Flüche auf die drei Auroren schleuderte, die ihm am nächsten standen. Sirius und James sahen, wie drei Flüche gleichzeitig den Zauberstab des Jungen verließen und in ihr Ziel einschlugen. Die drei Auroren fielen schreiend zu Boden, als der Säurestrahl-Spruch auf ihren Körpern schreckliche Pusteln ausbrechen ließ. Harry rannte weiter. Er konnte die Schritte hinter ihm hören. Harry wich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach rechts aus, als der Stupor-Fluch an ihm vorbeizischte. Dann bewegte er sich scharf nach links, als ein anderer Ganzkörperklammerfluch angeflogen kam. Harry näherte sich jetzt der Tür mit den Glasscherben.

„Accio, Glasscherben.", rief Harry, während er weiter in Richtung Tür lief. Er warf sich sofort flach auf den Boden, als die scharfen Glasscherben auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Die Glasscherben verfehlten Harry und flogen stattdessen in die drei Auroren, die hinter ihm rannten.

Harry hörte die Schreie, als die drei Auroren zu Boden gingen. Harry rollte zur Tür und hatte gerade noch Zeit sich in den anderen Raum zu werfen, bevor ein anderer Fluch auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er verfehlte um Haaresbreite. Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu erkennen, in welchen Raum er sich befand. Harry sah eine Treppe und rannte ihr entgegen. Es waren immer noch vier Auroren übrig und die Verletzten konnten immer noch eine Gefahr darstellen. Er wusste, dass er hier so schnell wie möglich raus musste.

Er gelangte zurück in den Stock, in dem er Sirius gefunden hatte, als er vorgegeben hatte Bella zu sein. Er bemerkte eine identische Treppe, wie die, die er gerade erklommen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Er hatte gerade begonnen hinaufzuklettern und war beinahe oben, als er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand um sein Bein schloss, die ihn auf die harten Stufen fallen ließ. Harry warf seinen Kopf herum und sah den dunkelhaarigen Auroren, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ihn zu Boden ziehen. Harry klammerte sich an den Stufen fest und drehte sich leicht, sodass er den anderen Fuß anheben konnte. Er sah, wie der Auror seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Harry benutzte seinen freien Fuß, um ihn dem Auroren ins Gesicht zu rammen. Harry rammte immer wieder seinen Fuß in Kingsley Shacklebolts Gesicht, bis er fühlte, dass sich der Griff des Aurors lockerte und Harry sich von ihm loswand. Kingsley fiel zu Boden, Blut strömte aus seiner gebrochenen Nase hervor. Harry erreichte das obere Ende und rannte sofort zur Tür am anderen Ende. Hinter sich hörte er schwere Schritte und viel Geschrei.

Harry rannte durch eine andere Tür und kam in einen Raum, der einmal der Rückbau des Gebäudes gewesen sein musste. Es schien so, als wäre vor einiger Zeit der Versuch unternommen worden, die Ruine zu renovieren. Harry konnte das verlassene Baugerüst und große Spalten im Boden erkennen. Harry sah sich um, als er hörte, wie sich die Auroren näherten. Er wusste, dass es das beste gewesen wäre, im Erdgeschoss zu bleiben, da seine einzige Chance auf Flucht darin bestand, über die Antiapparationszone zu kommen, aber er war gezwungen worden nach oben zu kommen und das war dann auch, was er getan hatte.

Harry hörte Tumult unten und er lugte durch eine Öffnung, die einmal ein Fenster gewesen war, nach draußen. Er sah, wie mindestens zehn maskierte Männer das Gebäude betraten und begannen sich wütend mit den übrig gebliebenen Auroren zu duellieren. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Todesser waren da, Harry hatte jetzt Unterstützung. Er musste nur einen sicheren Weg nach unten finden. Er fühlte, wie ein anderer Zauber auf ihn zuflog und er duckte sich, um sich zu retten. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„So, jetzt kannst du nirgendwo mehr hin, nimm einfach deinen Zauberstab runter.", befahl er.

Als Antwort umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab fester und ging einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, attackierte Harry ihn, indem er seinen Fuß in Sirius Magen schwang. Sirius fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade von einem Hammer getroffen worden. Er wurde auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes geschleudert und viel hart zu Boden.

Sirius spürte, wie die wackeligen Bretter sich leicht nachgaben, als er mit seinem vollen Gewicht aufschlug.

Sirius stand auf, als Harry sich ihm näherte. Harry schmetterte Sirius, in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, die Faust ins Gesicht. Harry schwang dann seinen rechten Fuß und zielte auf Sirius Brust, aber Sirius fing seinen Fuß mit beiden Händen ab und verdrehte ihn, was bewirkte, dass der Junge die Balance verlor und zu Boden fiel. Dann trat Sirius den zu Boden gegangenen Jungen hart in die Rippen, was den Jungen dazu brachte aufzuschreien. Sirius fühlte, wie sein Herz sich in seiner Brust überschlug. Er fühlte sich seltsam schuldbewusst, wenn er ihn verletzte. Er führte sein Schuldgefühl auf die Tatsache zurück, dass er sich mit einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen duellierte und ihn verletzte. Denn trotz allem war der Dunkle Prinz dennoch nur ein Kind. In dem Moment der Verunsicherung, war Harry wieder auf seine Füße gesprungen.

„Dafür wirst du zahlen, Black.", fauchte er ihn an. Er bewegte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und stieß Sirius erneut zu Boden.

Harry stand über Sirius und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf seine Stirn gerichtet. Bevor Harry jedoch ein einziges Wort sagen konnte, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen. Er stolperte von Sirius weg und presste sich eine Hand auf die Seite. Er nahm seine Hand weg und sah, dass sie blutüberströmt war. Er war von einem Schneidefluch getroffen worden. Harry blendete schnell den Schmerz aus und drehte sich um, um den Urheber des Fluches zu suchen.

Er entdeckte, dass es James Potter war, der am Eingang stand. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und näherte sich ihm langsam. Harry seufzte wieder.

„Lernst du es nie Potter? Halt dich aus Sachen raus, mit denen du nicht umgehen kannst."

„Manche Gewohnheiten kann man eben schlecht abstellen.", antwortete James. Er traute sich nicht die Augen von dem Jungen abzuwenden.

„Anscheinend, dich auch nicht.", sagte Harry und schnell wie ein Blitz hatte er einen weiteren Dolch gezückt und James schaffte es gerade noch, ihm auszuweichen, als er aus Harrys Hand geschossen kam. Dennoch schaffte er es, James in den Arm zu schneiden, als er vorbeiflog. Harry sah, wie die rote Flüssigkeit aus James Arm floss und den blauen Umhang, den er trug verschmutzte. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, aber bevor er angreifen konnte, kamen drei Lichtstrahle auf ihn zugeschossen.

„RECTUSSEMPRA", kam der einträchtige Schrei und Harry wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und krachte ein paar Meter weiter auf den Boden. Er drehte sich und sah drei Auroren, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Harry fluchte.

Sirius, Kingsley und Moody standen, die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, da und James kam hinüber um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Sie waren bereit to curse the hell out of him. Harry richtete sich behutsam auf um sich der Gruppe seiner Feinde zu stellen.

„Okay, dann lasst mal sehen.", sagte Harry in einer tiefen und gefährlichen Stimme, als er sich gleichzeitig darauf vorbereitete, einen Schild heraufzubeschwören.

Er wehrte die vier Lichtstrahlen ziemlich leicht ab. Er lachte sanft über den Ausdruck von Schock und Unglauben in ihren Gesichtern. Der Schild, den Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, umgab ihn ganz. Er stand mitten in einer blauglänzenden Blase. Kein Zauber würde ihn irgendwie berühren. Harry ließ seinen Schild für einen kurzen Augenblick herunter, um zwei Strahlen Incendio auf die geschockten Auroren zu feuern.

Darauf, was als nächstes geschah, war keiner so recht vorbereitet.

Als Harrys Zauber Sirius und Moody traf, ließen sie ihn an ihren Schilden abprallen und die vier Auroren hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf den Jungen, der vor ihnen stand gerichtet. Da sie den Schild nicht errichtet sahen griffen die Auroren unbewusst zur gleichen Zeit an. Harry versuchte die vier Rectussempra zu blocken, aber sie waren zu stark und er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Harry krachte in die Wand am anderen Ende und landete in einem Knäuel auf dem brechenden Boden. Als Harry den wackeligen Boden traf, erzitterte er und gab nach. Die vier Auroren sahen starr vor Schreck zu, wie der Junge in das darunterliegende Stockwerk krachte, der zufälligerweise auch nicht standhielt und Harry deshalb hindurch auf den harten Boden des Erdgeschosses fiel.

Die vier Auroren standen wie angewurzelt da, geschockt über das, was sie getan hatten. James war der erste, der nach unten eilte und ihn begraben unter einem Haufen Schutt fand. Er begann, die Steine und Bretter wegzuräumen um den Jungen zu finden. Bald halfen ihm auch die anderen drei Auroren bei ihrer hektischen Suche.

„Bitte sei nicht tot, oh, bitte sei nicht tot.", dachte er, erschrocken bei dem Gedanken daran, ein Kind durch eine Täuschung getötet zu haben. Er fand den Jungen unter einem besonders schweren Stück Schutt.

„WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" riefen Sirius und er, und mit ihren Zauberstäben hoben sie den Schutt von dem bewusstlosen Jungen. James hielt seinen zitternden Finger an den Hals des maskierten Jungen und atmete dann auf, obwohl er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn hielt.

„Er lebt.", informierte er die anderen und sah, wie sie erleichterte Blicke austauschten. Plötzlich entstand ein weiterer Aufruhr und sie sahen, wie drei Todesser auf sie zukamen und sie anschrieen.

„Was habt ihr getan?", brüllte einer von ihnen. James sah das lange, blonde Haar und wusste, dass sich Lucius Malfoy unter der Maske verbarg.

James und Moody sprangen auf die Füße und blockierten den Weg zu dem gefallenen Jungen.

Sie begannen, sich mit den Todessern zu duellieren. Die anderen beiden eilten ihnen zur Seite und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Nehmt den Prinzen und verschwindet!", schrie Lucius Malfoy einem anderen Todesser zu. James und Kingsley schafften es, den sich nähernden Todesser im Schach zu halten, während sie verbissen mit den anderen kämpften.

„Sirius, nimm den Jungen und geh zum Hauptquartier. Jetzt!", rief James hinüber zu seinem besten Freund. Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf und stürzte sich hinunter um den Jungen aufzuheben. Der Junge stöhnte auf, obwohl er bewusstlos war, was Sirius´ Herz sinken ließ. Er hasste dieses schuldbeladene Gefühl.

„Es tut mir leid, Kind.", murmelte er, als er sich den Körper des Jungen über die Schultern warf. Sirius schaffte es, aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen, da die anderen Auroren ihn deckten und sicher gingen, dass er nicht angegriffen wurde. Es schien sowieso sinnlos, da die Todesser zu viel Angst hatten anzugreifen, da sie fürchteten, sie könnten den Sohn ihres Meisters treffen.

Sirius gelangte nach draußen und hielt den Jungen fest gepackt, als er von dort direkt in das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phoenix apparierte.

* * *

AN: Bitte hinterlasst einen Commi und sagt mir, was ihr von der Übersetzung und dem Kapitel haltet.

* * *

**AN: Noch etwas: Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte. kurinoone schreibt diese Geschichte auf Englisch und ich übersetze sie für sie.

* * *

**AN: Wenn ihr es schafft bis zu Kapitel zehn auf 100 Reviews zu kommen, dann könnte mich das motivieren, euch Kapitel 11 und 12 schon früher und gleichzeitig hochzuladen. Das ist keine Erpressung, nur ein "Sonderangebot". 


	10. Harry?

Es tut mir leid, dass ich es gestern nicht mehr geschafft habe, aber die Hitze und die letzen Wochen in der Schule bringen mich noch um. Ich versuche jedoch mein Verspreche zu halten und beim nächsten Mal gleich zwei Kapitel hochzuladen.

Ach übrigens danke für die vielen Reviews. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter mal Sonderangebote anbieten.

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel...

**

* * *

...Harry?**

Sirius tauchte in der Halle von Nummer 12, Grimmauld Platz, auf. Er sah sich schnell um. Es war keiner da und so machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben, in eines der Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er es betreten hatte, legte er den Jungen auf dem Boden ab und eilte hinüber zum Kamin. Er warf ein bisschen Flohpulver hinein und rief:

„Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts." Er streckte seinen Kopf hinein und wartete, bis das Wirbeln aufhörte. Schon bald blickte er in Professor Dumbledores Büro.

„Albus, Albus bis du da?", fragte Sirius eindringlich. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge bald aufwachte.

„Sirius, mein Junge, was ist los?", war Dumbledores Antwort, als er sich hinkniete und Sirius Kopf in den Flammen sah.

„Albus, wir haben ihn. Wir haben den Dunklen Prinz gefangen genommen." Sirius erkannte, wie aufgeregt seine Stimme klang.

„Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Hier im Hauptquartier. Du musst schnell kommen, zusammen mit der Krankenschwester, wenn das möglich ist." Sirius schrumpfte leicht zusammen, als er den Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen sah.

„Wie schwer sind seine Verletzungen.", fragte Dumbledore, nicht einmal den Hauch eines Zwinkern in seinen Augen.

„Ähm... ich, ich weiß nicht. Er wird aber ärztliche Hilfe brauchen, das ist alles, was ich weiß.", endete Sirius, der sich jetzt richtig schuldig fühlte.

„Ich werde mit Madame Pomfrey so bald wie möglich da sein."

Sirius zog seinen Kopf aus dem Feuer und wartete, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Er blickte hinüber zu dem Jungen und war erstaunt, Moody und Kingsley auch im Raum zu sehen.

„Hey Leute, ich habe euch nicht einmal ins Zimmer kommen hören. Wo sind James und der Rest?"

„Im Ministerium, sie mussten die gefallenen Todesser begleiten.", kam Moodys Antwort, aber er nahm die Augen nicht von dem immer noch bewusstlosen Jungen auf dem Fußboden.

„Dumbledore wird bald hier sein.", sagte Sirius, als Moody sich dem Jungen näherte. Sirius beobachtete, wie Moody sich tief über den Jungen beugte und seinen Puls fühlte.

„Er ist schwach, aber er atmet noch.", informierte er den Raum. Dann bewegte er sich hinter den Jungen und drehte die Arme des Jungen auf den Rücken und begann sie magisch zu fesseln. Sie hörten einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von dem Jungen, der immer noch halb bewusstlos war. Sirius war plötzlich auf den Beinen.

„Warte. Alastor, was machst du da?", fragte, als er auf Moody losging, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, zu prüfen, wie fest die Fesseln waren, ohne den Aufschrei des Jungen und seinen schweren Atem zu beachten.

„Ich verhindere nur, dass das Balg wegrennen kann oder uns ohne Zauberstab in die Luft jagt." Moody griff nun in den Umhang des Jungen und begann, die Waffen, die darin versteckt waren, herauszuholen. Sirius beobachtete staunend, wie Moody zahlreiche Dolche und andere Waffen auf einen Haufen legte.

Sirius bemerkte, dass der Junge zu sich gekommen war und zusah, wie ihm seine Waffen abgenommen wurden. Reflexartig versuchte er Moody aufzuhalten, aber er bemerkte, dass er sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Er versuchte, seine Arme aus den Fesseln zu ziehen, schrie aber stattdessen erneut auf, da sein gebrochener Ar und seine Handgelenke sich heftig gegen das Gefesselt sein sträubten. Sirius beobachtete schweren Herzens, wie der Junge in Panik geriet und seine grünen Augen, die immer noch hinter der silbernen Maske waren, umherirrten und versuchten herauszufinden, wo er war. Dann trafen seine Augen auf die von Sirius selbst und Sirius spürte, wie ihm das Herz zersprang, als er den Schmerz in ihnen sah.

Moody hingegen zeigte nicht das geringste Bisschen Mitgefühl. Er ging um ihn herum und hob den kleinen Haufen Waffen auf, dann, ohne Vorwarnung, trat er dem Jungen brutal in die Rippen. Der Junge stöhnte und versuchte nicht aufzuschreien. Er rollte sich zusammen, um den Schmerz, in seinen ohnehin schon gebrochenen Rippen, zu lindern.

„Moody, das reicht jetzt. Das ist absolut unnötig." Sirius packte Moody, als der gerade im Begriff war, den am Boden liegenden Jungen erneut zu treten, und zog ihn weg."

„Nicht notwendig, eh? Oh ich denke schon, dieses... dieses kleine Stück Scheiße ist der Grund dafür, dass Alice und Frank nicht hier sind. Das ist das Monster, das sie zu Asche verbrannt hat! Er ist der Grund für unsere verletzten Kameraden... Ich werde ihn umbringen!"

Moody kämpfte gegen Sirius Griff an und schaffte es, sich von ihm wegzureißen. Moody stürmte hinüber zu dem Jungen, griff ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn grob auf die Füße. Sirius sah, dass die Augen des Jungen vor Schmerz flimmerten. Moody zog hart und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an das des Jungen.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dafür bezahlst, Junge.", knurrte er.

Sirius blickte hinüber zu Kingsley um zu sehen, ob auch er, wie Moody, Spaß daran fand, den Jungen zu foltern. Kingsley stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da. Das getrocknete Blut aus seiner gebrochenen Nase hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Umhang verkrustet. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Moody ein Kind verletzte, das schon große Schmerzen erlitten hatte.

Sirius betete im Stillen, dass Dumbledore bald kommen würde. Er war der einzige, der Moody in Schranken weisen konnten. Sirius ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Moody zu.

„Moody, wirklich! Denkst du, dass das richtig ist? Ich meine, wir haben ihn. Er wird für alle seine Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Du brauchst das nicht machen."

Moody ging auf Sirius zu und ließ die Haare des Jungen los, was bewirkte, dass der Junge in einem zusammengekrümmten Haufen zu Boden fiel.

„Richtig? Nichts davon ist richtig! War es gerecht, dass die Longbottoms in ihrem eigenen Haus ermordet wurden? War es gerecht, dass Neville Longbottom schon so jung ein Vollwaise wurde? War es gerecht, dass James beinahe sein Leben verlor? Komm schon, antworte mir!"

Bei der Erwähnung von James, fühlte Sirius, wie Zorn und Wut plötzlich in ihm ausbrach. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er an der am Boden liegenden Gestalt seines besten Freundes angekommen war. Er erinnerte sich, wie er um James´ Leben gebangt hatte, als er diesen fürchterlichen Dolch aus seiner Brust ragen sah. James hatte so viel Blut verloren. Er hätte sterben können! Sirius, der plötzlich von blindem Zorn ergriffen war, ging hinüber zu dem Jungen, der mittlerweile von Kingsley aufrecht gehalten wurde, da er sich offensichtlich nicht selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sirius fuhr mit den Fingern durch die rabenschwarzen Haare des Jungen und drehte ihm den Kopf zurück, wobei er das Aufstöhnen des Jungen völlig ignorierte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir dein hübsches Gesichtchen sehen, oder was meinst du.", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich vor Schreck und versuchte sich aus Sirius´ Griff zu befreien.

„Nei... Nein!", schaffte er hervorzuwürgen.

Sirius lachte und ließ ihn los. Der Junge versuchte so weit weg wie nur möglich von Sirius wegzukommen, aber Kingsley schubste ihn zu Sirius zurück.

Sirius legte eine Hand über die silberne Maske des Jungen und riss sie ihm in einem Zug vom Kopf. Die Reaktion, die darauf erfolgte, war eine, die er niemals vergessen würde.

Sirius schnappte nach Luft und trat von dem Jungen weg.

Kingsley schaffte es, ihn weiterhin festzuhalten, fühlte aber, wie er beim Anblick des Dunklen Prinzen schwach wurde.

Moody stand einfach mit offenem Mund vor Schock da.

Sirius blickte in das Gesicht, das ich an jemanden erinnerte, dem er näher stand, als seinem eigenen Bruder. Er blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen, von denen er jetzt, da sie nicht mehr von der abscheulichen Maske verdeckt war, sagen konnte, dass sie mit denen von Lily identisch waren. Er blickte den Jungen an, der ihn wütend anstarrte, blickte auf seine Haare, sein Gesicht. Er war das exakte Ebenbild von James, mit der Ausnahme von Lilys Augen. Sirius brauchte keinen weiteren Beweis, wer der Junge war, der vor ihm stand. Es war Lilys und James Sohn, sein eigenes Patenkind.

„Harry...?", brachte er hervor.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er starrte Sirius immer noch wütend an, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zuckte, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Harry? Du... bist... Harry Potter.", sagte Sirius und trat einen Schritt näher an seinen Patensohn heran.

Als er hörte, wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde, riss Harry seinen Kopf nach oben und schaffte es mit düsterer Stimme zu sagen:

„Mein Name... ist Harry Vorlost!"

Sirius sah so aus, als wäre ihm gerade der Himmel auf den Kopf gefallen. Er trat schnell zu dem Jungen hin und packte ihn an den Schultern. Harry zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, aber kein Laut kam aus seinen Lippen.

„Nein! Du bist Harry Potter. Du bist James und Lilys Sohn, Harry Potter.", setzte Sirius ihn in Kenntnis, da er einfältigerweise glaubte, dass die Wahrheit vor ihm verborgen war.

„Nein! Ich bin Harry Vorlost, der Sohn von Lord Voldemort."

„Harry, bitte..." Sirius wurde unterbrochen, als das grün auflodernde Feuer, die Ankunft einer weiteren Person ankündigte.

„Bei Merlin, lass das nicht James sein, bitte jetzt noch nicht!", flehte Sirius. Er wirbelte herum und sah einen sprachlosen und schockierten Dumbledore, der Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau hatte, im Kamin stehen.

Sirius drehte sich zu Harry um und war schockiert, Hass und Zorn in seinen Augen brennen zu sehne, als er Dumbledore wütend anfunkelte.

Harry atmete immer noch schwer und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er nicht alleine stehen könnte, wenn Kingsley ihn jetzt loslassen würde. Doch das hielt Harry nicht davon ab, Dumbledore einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite blickte Harry mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Sirius konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore zutiefst erschüttert war und Schwierigkeiten hatte zu sprechen.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er sah weiterhin hilflos mit zu, wie Harry Dumbledore immer noch anstarrte. Moody begann zu sprechen.

„Albus, ich halte das für unmöglich. Es muss eine Falle sein.", er blickte Harry vorsichtig an, ganz als würde er erwarten, dass aus Harrys Körper plötzlich ein anderer hervorschlüpfen würde. Sirius allerdings trat näher zu Dumbledore und Moody.

„Er ist Harry Potter. Ich kann mit meinem Instinkt nicht falsch liegen.", sagte Sirius.

„Lasst ihn frei.", sagte Dumbledore und wandte seine Augen von Harry ab, um Moody anzusehen.

„Was?", fragte Moody verwirrt. Selbst Sirius brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Dumbledore Harrys Fesseln meinte.

„Oh... klar.", grummelte Moody, wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch um Harry von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Harry presste sich den verletzten Arm sofort schützend an seine Brust und stöhnte auf, als der Schmerz durch seinen Arm zuckte. Als Kingsley hörte, wie Harry aufstöhnte, ließ er ich los, worauf Harry sofort zu Boden fiel, da ihn seine Beine nicht mehr trugen. Sofort eilten Dumbledore und Sirius zu Harry und versuchten ihm aufzuhelfen. Harry jedoch sah sie wütend an und wich so weit vor ihnen zurück, wie sein verletzter Körper es ihm erlaubte. Dumbledore blickte auf das Kind, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er der „Auserwählte" sei. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Harry Potter war am Leben! Wenn das kein Wunder war!

Harry nahm kurze, schnelle Atemzüge, als könne er nicht richtig atmen. Er fasste sich mit seiner unverletzten Hand an die Seite, da seine gebrochenen Rippen tatsächlich aus seiner Haut herausragten. Harry fühlte sich schwach. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und er fühlte sich, als müsse er sich übergeben. Er versuchte gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen, die ihn zu umfangen drohte. Dumbledore und Sirius versuchten immer noch sich Harry zu nähern und ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie versuchten, ihm zu helfen.

„Harry, es ist in Ordnung Harry, wir wollen dir helfen.", versuchte es Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, ich wusste es nicht,... bitte Harry, lass mich dir helfen.", versuchte Sirius ein letztes Mal Harry aufzuhelfen und stoppte abrupt, als Harry heftig vor ihm zurückwich. Auf einmal schnappte Harry scharf nach Luft und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten vor Schmerz laut aufzuschreien, als die Bewegung seinen gebrochenen und geschundenen Körper durchrüttelte.

Sirius und Dumbledore wichen vor Harry zurück, da sie ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügen wollten. Sirius drehte sich zu Kingsley um, der sehr blass aussah und mitleidvoll auf den Jungen hinabsah, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Kingsley, geh ins Büro und halte James davon ab herzukommen. Erzähl ihm einfach irgendwas, aber halt ihn auf jeden Fall davon ab herzukommen!", wies Sirius Kingsley an, der sichtlich erleichtert war, dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen.

„Alastor, halte das Ministerium von fern. Wir müssen noch einige Dinge selbst erledigen, bevor sie sich einmischen und die Sache übernehmen wollen.", sagte Dumbledore zu Moody, der sofort begann sich zu beklagen, wie schwer es doch sein würde, das Ministerium abzuhalten.

Keiner bemerkte, wie eine sehr bleiche Madame Pomfrey sich Harry näherte und den Jungen umsichtig stütze. Dieser ließ es überraschenderweise zu, dass die Krankenschwester ihm auf das nahe gelegene Bett half und ihn sanft darauf ablegte. Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.", raunte sie, als Harry sich in die Dunkelheit ergab, die ihn langsam umgab.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey scheuchte Dumbledore und Moody aus dem Zimmer und ordnete Sirius an, die Feuerstellen zu versiegeln, sodass niemand sie unterbrechen konnte.

Als Sirius dies getan hatte, verließ er sofort den Raum und gesellte sich zu Dumbledore und Moody ins Esszimmer.

Sirius sah wie betäubt zu, wie Dumbledore seine Moodys Anweisung, ins Ministerium zu gehen und ihnen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, wiederholte. Moody grummelte, wie vergeblich dies sein würde und stiefelte dann frustriert zur Tür hinaus.

Die beiden anderen saßen mit hängenden Köpfen da, tief in Gedanken versunken. Sirius fragte verzweifelt:

„Albus, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?"

Siris musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht hinüberzurauschen und den alten Narren durchzurütteln.

„Was ich meine? Ich meine, was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen? Wir können Harry nicht einfach dem Ministerium aushändigen. Die werden ohne Gerichtsverfahren den Kuss anordnen. Wir können ihn nicht für immer verstecken, nicht, dass er freiwillig hier bleiben würde. Und wir können ihn sicher nicht zu diesem Monster Voldemort zurückschicken."

Dumbledore blickte Sirius erstaunt an. Das war das erste Mal, dass Sirius Voldemorts Namen ohne Stottern ausgesprochen hatte. Er stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus und versuchte seinen ehemaligen Schüler anzulächeln.

„Sirius, mein Junge, beruhige dich. Wir müssen nur mit Harry reden. Der arme Junge wurde von Voldemort in die Irre geführt. Sobald er erfährt, wer er wirklich ist, wird er uns sicherlich dabei helfen, die ganze Sache in Ordnung zu bringen."

Wenn Dumbledore angenommen hatte, das würde Sirius beruhigen, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Sirius war aufgebracht und sprang so schnell aus seinem Stuhl hoch, dass er umfiel.

„Uns helfen! Harry bereit uns zu helfen! Bei Merlin, Albus. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er auf uns reagiert hat? Vor allem auf dich? Er wurde nicht von Voldemort in die Irre geführt, er weiß, wer er ist, er weiß, dass James sein wirklicher Vater ist, aber er hat ihn dennoch angegriffen. Er hat James angegriffen und ihn einfach zum Sterben liegen lassen. Albus, Harry wird uns nicht helfen, sich selbst auch nicht, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Er hasst uns und wird versuchen zu Voldemort zu fliehen, egal wie viele Wahrheiten wir ihm erzählen."

Sirius atmete schwer und seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht sehen, dass sie in der Patsche saßen? Es bedeutete, dass Lily und James ihren Sohn ein zweites Mal verlieren würden. Sirius schaffte es nicht länger, die Tränen der Frustration und des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken. Er sank zu Boden und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dumbledore kam zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm die Hände au die Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mein lieber Junge, ich verstehe, in welcher Situation du dich befindest. Es wird ehr schwer für James und Lily werden, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass sie Harry noch einmal verlieren."

Sirius blickte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht zu Dumbledore auf.

„Wie?", krächzte er.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„Es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber als Poppy Harry aufs Bett gelegt hat, hat sie seine Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und ich habe dabei etwas gesehen, das Harry vielleicht helfen kann."

„Was... was hast du gesehen?", fragte Sirius ihn fast flüsternd. Er saß immer noch auf dem Boden.

„Er ist von Voldemort gezeichnet worden."

Sirius schnappte hörbar nach Luft und sah grauenerfüllt aus.

„Er... er... er hat Harry mit dem... Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Nein. Er hat ihn auf andere Weise gekennzeichnet." Dumbledore sah Sirius direkt in die Augen und begann einen Teil der Prophezeiung zu zitieren, den der ganze Orden auswendig kannte.

„Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen...", sagte er langsam um die Botschaft wirken zu lassen. Sirius blickte Dumbledore verwirrt an.

„Sirius, du musst verstehen, Harry ist _der Auserwählte_, nicht Neville Longbottom. Das war immerhin der Grund, warum er vor fünfzehn Jahren entführt wurde. Voldemort hat ihn nicht getötet, wie wir alle angenommen haben. Er war intelligenter, als das. Er beschloss stattdessen den Auserwählten zu benutzen. Er hat Harry wie einen eigenen Sohn großgezogen und hat Harry im Gegenzug dazu gebracht, ihn wie einen Vater zu lieben. Harry kann nicht sehen, dass die Liebe, die ihm Voldemort entgegenbringt in Wirklichkeit nur eine Überlebensstrategie ist, da Harry nie daran denken würde Voldemort Schaden zuzufügen. Er hat Harrys Unschuld zerstört und ihn zu einem rücksichtslosen Mörder gemacht, damit wir ihm keine zweite Chance mehr geben würden. Siehst du, Voldemort hat sich einen guten Plan ausgedacht. Harry ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer und Voldemort benutzt diese Macht dazu seine Feinde zu beseitigen, aber gleichzeitig hat er sichergestellt, dass wenn Harry jemals gefangen werden sollte, die Seite des Lichts ihren eigenen Retter ausschalten würden.

Sag mir Sirius, wäre dieser Junge nicht Harry gewesen, welches Los wäre ihm jetzt zuteil gewesen? Du hättest ihn ohne zu überlegen den Dementoren vorgeworfen. Es ist nur die Tatsache, dass er der Sohn deines besten Freundes ist, die ihn bis jetzt am Leben erhalten hat." Dumbledore legte eine kurze Pause ein um Sirius die Gelegenheit zu geben, das gerade gehörte zu verdauen.

„Sirius, ich glaube, dass es Schichsal war, das Harry in unsere Hände gefallen ist. Er hätte von jedem Auroren gefangen werden können und es wäre zu spät gewesen um ihn zu retten. Harry muss in unsere Hände gefallen sein, weil wir ihm helfen können. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht werden wird. Es wird schwer werden zu Harry durchzukommen, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass wir eine Chance haben."

„Was ist mit dem Ministerium? Fudge glaubt nicht an die Prophezeiung, er hat nie daran geglaubt.", sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

„Überlass Fudge mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Minister und ich zu einer Vereinbarung kommen können."

Sirius bezweifelte das ein bisschen. Er wusste, dass der Minister die Gefangennahme des Dunklen Prinzen dazu nutzen würde seine, durch die durch die Angriffe in letzter Zeit, gesunkene Popularität wieder zu erhöhen. Bevor er jedoch seine Zweifel äußern konnte, ging die Tür auf und eine äußerst blass und erschöpft wirkende Madame Pomfrey kam herein.

Sirius und Dumbledore erhoben sich rasch und halfen Madame Pomfrey auf einen Stuhl. Sie war ihnen einen dankbaren Blick zu und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Wie geht es ihm Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

„Er wird es überleben. Er hat einige unschöne Verletzungen. Sein rechter Arm und sein Handgelenk sind gebrochen, genauso wie sein linker Knöchel. Sein Rücken ist voller Schrammen. Er hat Glück gehabt, dass seine Wirbelsäule nicht gebrochen ist. Er hat außerdem noch zwei gebrochene Rippen und eine, die nur angeknackst ist. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass er Probleme beim Atmen hatte. Ich habe alle gebrochenen Knochen wieder zusammengefügt und ihm einige schmerzlindernde Mittel verabreicht. Ich habe noch einige Tränke im Zimmer gelassen, die er nehmen muss. Sie sind für die Schrammen und gegen die Schmerzen."

Sirius wirkte jetzt richtig entsetzt. Was wäre passiert, wenn Harry diesen furchtbaren Sturz nicht überlebt hätte. Sirius versuchte nicht zu schaudern, als er sich vorstellte, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie die dem Toten unter dem Schutt die silberne Maske abgenommen hätten.

„Ehrlich, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, als ihr ihn s angegriffen habt? Er ist zwei Stockwerke tief gefallen. Ihr habt ein solches Glück, dass er nicht gestorben ist.", herrschte sie Sirius an. Sie sah wütend aus und erinnerte Sirius an Professor McGonagall.

„Es war keine Absicht... warte mal, woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

Poppy sah ihn einen Moment lang an, Anspannung klar auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Dann antwortete sie:

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

Sirius war sprachlos.

„Was? Er hat es dir erzählt? Warum würde er das tun? Warum hat er mit dir gesprochen und mit keinem anderen?"

Poppy fühlte ich ziemlich unwohl, beschloss aber einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Weil... weil ich ihn kenne."

„Was?", platze es Sirius heraus.

„Du... du kennst ihn? Woher kennst du ihn?" Sirius griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

„Poppy, bitte erkläre uns das." Er sah nun müde und argwöhnisch aus.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore. Erinnern sie sich an den Überfall auf mein Haus vor ungefähr sechs Monaten? Mein Ehemann Paul und ich waren im Garten und wurden zurückgelassen, damit wir hilflos mit ansehen konnten, wie unsere beiden Kinder in dem brennenden Haus starben. Die Todesser hatten uns mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt und hatten unser Haus in Brand gesetzt. Dabei haben sie geschrien, dass ich das verdienen würde, da ich als Krankenschwester Muggelgeborenen Kindern in Hogwarts helfen würde. Als die Todesser weg waren war niemand da um uns zu helfen. Selbst unsere gottverdammten Nachbarn hatten zu viel Angst vor den Todessern um uns zu helfen. Dann ist aus dem Nichts plötzlich dieser Junge aufgetaucht und in unser brennendes Haus gerannt. Er hat Jenna und David das Leben gerettet und Paul und mich von dem Fluch befreit, der uns zurückhielt. Er fragte mich, was geschehen sei und ich erzählte ihm von den Todessern. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an die Wut in seinen grünen Augen. Er sagte uns, dass wir uns nicht zu sorgen bräuchten und dass die Todesser uns nie wieder Schaden zufügen würden. Ich fragte ihn nach seinem Namen und er lächelte nur und sagte mir, dass er Harry genannt werde. Ich habe ihn bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wieder gesehen.", erzählte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius war sprachlos. Harry hatte zwei kleinen Kindern das Leben gerettet. Aber warum? Harry hatte sie vor seinen eigenen Leuten gerettet. Harry hatte im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um zwei kleine Kinder seiner Feinde zu retten.

„Poppy, hast du sein Gesicht deutlich gesehen? Ich meine war es wirklich Harry? Er hat nicht seine Maske getragen, um sein Gesicht zu verdecken, oder?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Nein er hat keine Maske getragen. Er hat einen Zaubererumhang getragen, aber keine Maske. Sein Gesicht konnte jeder sehen."

„Aber warum haben Sie dann keinem erzählt, dass sie jemanden gesehen haben, der genaauso aussieht, wie James!" Sirius schrie sie jetzt beinahe an.

Poppy sah Sirius an und antwortete dann ruhig.

„Deshalb, weil ich Mr Potter bis zum heutigen Tage nie gesehen habe und es deswegen sehr schwer für mich gewesen wäre, eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden herzustellen."

Sirius sah sie verdutzt an. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Natürlich, sie hatte James ja nie getroffen. Poppy war Krankenschwester in Hogwarts und war noch nicht Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. James besuchte zwar Hogwarts oft genug, kannte aber die neuen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers noch nicht. Sirius fühlte sich wie ein Vollidiot und murmelte ihr eine Entschuldigung zu. Poppy winkte sie ab und meinte, dass es in Ordnung sei.

Dumbledore jedoch lächelte und wandte sich an Sirius:

„Nun es sieht so aus, als hätte unser Harry ein Menschenrettungsding."

* * *

AN: Für diesen Ausdruck übernehme ich keine Verantwortung. Der ist auf dem Mist des Übersetzers der Harry Potter Bücher, Klaus Fritz, gewachsen. Ich habe ihn nur, wie sich das gehört, übernommen. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für den Ausschnitt der Prophezeiung.

AN: Ich versuche die beiden nächsten Kapitel so schnell, wie möglich hochzuladen. Mir geht es allerdings zur Zeit genau wie euch. Diese Hitze bringt mich noch um und ich kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen viel zu tippen

AN: Zu Madame Pomfrey. Die Rumtreiber waren nicht zur gleichen Zeit wie sie in Hogwarts und sie war damals auch noch nicht Schulkrankenschwester. Diese Details wurden absichtlich für die Geschichte zurechtgebogen.


	11. Vater trifft Sohn

**Vater trifft Sohn**

Sirius ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Dumbledore war gegangen um mit dem Minister über Harry zu sprechen. Sirius war jetzt allein, da Madame Pomfrey in Harrys Zimmer war für den Fall, dass er aufwachte.

Sirius war in Panik. Wie zum Teufel sollte er James von Harry erzählen? Warum sollte gerade er, Sirius, James davon erzählen. Sirius war da gewesen, in der Nacht, in der Harry von Peter entführt worden war. Sirius erinnerte sich noch, wie James sich im Krankenhaus erholt hatte und wie er gegen die Depressionen angekämpft hatte, die der Verlust Harrys ausgelöst hatte. Sirius bezweifelte, dass James je über Harry hinweg gekommen war. Es war offensichtlich, dass James seine ganze Liebe, die für Harry bestimmt gewesen war, nun auf Damien übertrug. Sirius seufzte erneut. Was würde Damien davon halten? Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er einen Bruder hatte, der angeblich im Alter von fünfzehn Monaten ermordet worden war. Und was würde Lily sagen? Vor gerade einmal zwei Wochen hatte sie sich einen ganzen Tag lang in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, da es der Tag war, an dem Harry sechzehn geworden wäre. Damien und James waren den ganzen Tag nicht zuhause gewesen, da Damien misstrauisch geworden wäre, wenn Lily den ganzen Tag abwesend gewesen wäre. Lily hatte diesen Tag damit verbracht, sich alte Fotos von Harry anzuschauen und sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Leben mit ihrem sechzehnjährigen Sohn wohl gewesen wäre.

Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Es war grausam James und Lily ihren Sohn zu zeigen und ihn ihnen dann wieder wegzunehmen. Sirius wusste nicht, wie sicher Harry bei ihnen war. Fudge könnte jederzeit kommen und ihn ihnen wegnehmen. Oder Voldemort könnte kommen um ihn zu „retten". Sirius gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich, als er die Ironie in der Situation erkannte. Der verlorene Sohn, von seinen Eltern gerettet durch den Feind.

Sirius sank auf sein Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren. Er musste locker und entspannt bleiben für Lily und James. Sie würden seine Unterstützung jetzt mehr denn je brauchen.

Ein abruptes Geräusch im Erdgeschoss veranlasste Sirius, sich kerzengerade auf dem Bett aufzurichten. Jemand war ins Hauptquartier gekommen. War es James? Oder war es ein ungebetener Besucher? Sirius schüttelte seinen dunklen Kopf. „Reis dich zusammen, Sirius!", wies er sich selbst zurecht. Immerhin war dies das Hauptquartier des Ordens. Dennoch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und begab sich leise nach unten. Er war erleichtert Remus Lupin in der Küche nach jemanden suchen zu sehen.

„Oh Remus, Merlin sei Dank, dass du hier bist." Sirius ging eilig zu Remus hinüber und hätte ihn umarmen mögen, für die Erleichterung, die er brachte.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" fragte Remus, der einen ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck von Sorge und Trauer in den Augen seines Kindheitsfreundes wahrnahm.

Sirius vergeudete keine Zeit ihm von der Gefangennahme des Dunklen Prinzen zu erzählen und wer er war. Remus wurde blass und seine Beine wurden schwach. Er sank am Küchentisch nieder und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er sah auf, als Sirius seine Geschichte beendet hatte.

„...und Dumbledore ist jetzt weg, um mit Fudge zu reden, Poppy ist oben bei ihm und ich soll es James beibringen.", beendete Sirius niedergeschlagen.

„Mir was erzählen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden Freunde fuhren herum, um einen ärgerlich aussehenden James im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen.

„Mir was erzählen, Tatze?", wiederholte James und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sirius fühlte, wie das Blut seinen Kopf verließ. „Verdammt, warum war James so schlecht drauf, wusste er es etwa schon?". Sirius kämpfte seine Panik nieder, als er seinen Freund anblickte und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu sprechen.

„James! Ich... ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören.", sagte er, wobei er versuchte nicht zu stottern.

James sah in Sirius und Remus fahle Gesichter. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Tatze, Moony, was ist los? Ihr seht total fertig aus." James kam nun in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von seinen beiden Freunden.

„Oh, nichts. Nur müde, was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst ziemlich genervt aus." Sirius glaubte nicht dass das Ablenkungsmanöver gelingen würde, aber er musste sicher gehen, dass James ruhig war, bevor er die Wahrheit, wie eine Bombe vor ihm platzen lassen konnte.

Ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck überschattete James Augen.

„Dieser... dieser Kingsley. Ich meine, ehrlich mal, er konnte keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt finden um mich in Rage zu bringen. Ich komme gerade zurück von einem Anschlag und er wollte, dass ich den ganzen Papierkram erledige. Er hat verlangt, dass ich alle Akten über die gefangenen Todesser fertig bearbeiten soll, bevor ich das Büro verlasse. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"

Sirius knurrte leise. Er hatte Kingsley gesagt, er solle James vom Hauptquartier fernhalten, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er James dabei in so schlechte Stimmung versetzen würde. „Idiot", dachte Sirius.

„Wie auch immer, ich wollte unbedingt zurück! Was ist passiert? Wo ist er? Habt ihr schon irgendetwas rausbekommen?" James beobachtete die Reaktion seiner Freunde genau. Bei jeder seiner Fragen schienen sie blasser zu werden und sie wandten die Augen weiter von ihm ab.

„Ähm...ja, er... er ist oben und ähm... James ich muss, muss d...dir etwas, etwas sagen.", Sirius ohrfeigte sich innerllich für die vielen Stotterer.

James sah Sirius verwirrt an.

„Tatze was ist los? Dem Jungen ist doch nichts passiert oder? Ich meine wir haben nicht zuviel Schaden angerichtet, oder?" James dachte, dass sie den Jungen vielleicht getötet hatten und das der Grund war, warum seine Freunde so niedergeschlagen aussahen. Selbst wenn der Junge ein Todesser gewesen war, einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen umzubringen belastete das Gewissen schwer.

„Er hat sich einige Knochen gebrochen und ist ziemlich schlimm verschrammt, aber er wird wieder. Madame Pomfrey ist bei ihm.", antwortete Sirius bedrückt.

James fluchte, das war auch etwas, das er nicht auf seinem Gewissen haben wollte.

„Gut, dann geh ich besser und rede mit ihm." James erhob sich bedächtig aus seinem Stuhl, hielt aber inne, als seine beiden Freunde aufsprangen und ihn packten, bevor er ganz auf den Beinen war.

„Nein! James, lass ihn für jetzt einfach mal in Ruhe."

„James er ist nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um mit dir zu sprechen."

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich? Seit wann interessiert es uns, ob es einem Todesser gut genug geht, um ihn zu befragen?" James sah Sirius misstrauisch an.

Remus und Sirius warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und ließen James los.

„Okay, Krone, es gibt etwas, das wir dir sagen müssen." Sirius setzte sich hin, gefolgt von Remus und James.

„Sirius! Remus! Was ist los? Ich drehe langsam durch."

Sirius atmete tief ein und blickte hinüber zu Remus, der nickte und ihm eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„James, ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, das ein Schock für dich sein wird, aber versuch einfach ruhig zu bleiben, und... und denk daran, es wird alles irgendwie gut ausgehen."

Sirius beobachtete, wie James die Zähne zusammenbiss. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen, dachte Sirius.

„Sirius, ich warne dich. Erzähl mir einfach was zum Teufel hier vor sich geht!"#

„Es ist der Junge, der Dunkle Prinz. Wir wissen, wer er ist. Er ist nicht aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie, er... er gehört zu einer weißmagischen Familie." Sirius hoffte, dass James begreifen würde, sodass er die Worte nicht selbst aussprechen musste, das aber sollte wohl nicht sein.

„Wer ist es?", fragte James mit tiefer Stimme, offensichtlich gespannt.

Sirius wechselte einen Blick mit Remus und sah James dann direkt in haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Es ist Harry."

James sah zu, als Sirius die Worte aussprach, aber er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sirius konnte nicht _seinen_ Harry meinen. Das war unmöglich. Es musste irgendein anderer Harry sein.

„Welcher Harry, Harry wer?", fragte er und versuchte die Panik niederzukämpfen, die ihn ergriff. Sirius sah James mit Mitleid in den Augen an.

„James, es ist _unser_ Harry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James saß einfach da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie erzählt hatten. Bevor James jedoch den Mund aufmachen und Sirius mit Fragen bombardieren konnte, hörten sie einen Schrei von oben. Die drei Männer sprangen sofort auf die Beine und rannten, die Zauberstäbe gezückt, zu der Quelle des Geräusches.

Dann hörten sie den Aufschrei erneut, zusammen mit einer Stimme, die versuchte jemanden zu beruhigen. James war der erste, der durch die Tür stürmte, dicht gefolgt jedoch von Remus und Sirius. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot ließ sie jedoch an der Tür erstarren. James sah einen Jungen mit verstrubbeltem Haar auf einem Bett liegen. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und er schrie auf in entsetzlichem Schmerz..

Madame Pomfrey versuchte die Hände von seinem Gesicht zu zerren, damit sie sehen konnte, was ihm so starke Schmerzen verursachte. Sie blickte auf, als die drei Männer zur Tür herein geplatzt kamen. Ihre Augen fielen auf James und sie sah ein wenig erstaunt aus. Aber sie überwand ihre Überraschung schnell und sagte direkt an James gerichtet:

„Könnten sie mir hier zur Hand gehen?" fragte sie laut, um das immer stärker werdende Geschrei des Jungen zu übertönen.

James zögerte einen Augenblick, ging aber dann zügig zu ihr und blickte hinunter auf den Teenager mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar. Die Hände des Jungen bedeckten sein ganzes Gesicht, als er sie auf seine Stirn presste und weiterhin laut stöhnte.

Poppy blickte James an und sagte:

„Versuchen sie, ob sie ihn dazu bringen können seine Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Ich muss sehen, was die Schmerzen verursacht."

James blickte den Jungen erneut an und nahm vorsichtig die Handgelenke des Jungen in seine Hand. Er konnte sehen, dass sie verbunden waren, deshalb wollte er nicht viel Kraft aufwenden. So sanft wie möglich versuchte er die Hände vom Gesicht des Jungen zu ziehen. Der Junge wehrte sich und wollte seine Hände nicht von der Stirn nehmen, aber James schaffte es seine Hände wegzuzerren. Der Junge schien kaum bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

James stockte der Atem. Das Gesicht, das er sah, sah genauso aus, wie er selbst, als er noch jünger war. Die Augen des Jungen waren vor Schmerz fest zusammengepresst, sodass James die smaragdgrünen Augen, die so sehr denen seiner Frau Lily glichen, nicht sehen konnte. Als James die Gesichtszüge des Jungen wahrnahm spürte er, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Sein Herz klopfte so fest, dass er befürchtete es könnte Verletzungen in seiner Brust hinterlassen.

„Harry?", wisperte er.

Sein Sohn, Harry, hörte ihn nicht, er hatte zu große Schmerzen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Er versuchte nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, aber es war vergeblich. Sein Vater war noch nie so zornig gewesen. Er muss wohl von deiner Gefangennahme gehört haben, dachte er im Hinterkopf.

James beobachtete mit Entsetzen, dass sich sein Sohn immer noch vor Schmerz im Bett herumwälzte, seine Augen hatte er fest zusammengepresst. Er sah, wie Harry sich auf die Lippe biss, nur um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien und das brach James das Herz.

„Harry! Harry, was ist los mit dir?", hörte James Madam Pomfrey fragen. James wollte gerade Madame Pomfrey dafür zurechtweisen, dass sie eine so dumme Frage gestellt hatte, als Harry überraschenderweise antwortete.

„Meine...meine Narbe...tut weh.", sagte er mit kaum hörbare Stimme. Es schien als hätte er sich vorher heiser geschrieen. Harry hatte die Augen immer noch nicht geöffnet und sah deshalb auch nicht, dass James ihn festhielt.

Madam Pomfrey strich Harry die Haare aus dem Gesicht und besah sich die Narbe, die genau über seinem linken Auge war. Als James die blitzförmige Narbe sah, spürte er, wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Madam Pomfrey legte ihre Hand sanft auf Harrys Stirn worauf dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie. James wollte ihr zurufen aufzuhören, aber ihm war klar, dass sie die professionelle Ärztin war und vermutlich wusste, was sie tat.

„Deine Stirn glüht.", sagte sie zu Harry während sie ihren Zaubertrankbeutel durchsuchte. Sie zog zwei Phiolen hervor, hob Harrys Kopf und ließ ihn beide austrinken. Harry leistete keinerlei Widerstand, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er keine Chance dazu gehab, da seine Arme immer noch gefesselt waren. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien er sich zu entspannen und wieder in den Schlaf hinüberzugleiten.

„Was passiert mit ihm?", fragte James, als er zusammen mit Poppy und den beiden Männern die Küche betrat.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber ich glaube er hat eine Fluchnarbe. Sie sind selten, aber es ist bekannt, dass sie sich manchmal seltsam verhalten.", antwortete Poppy als sie ein bisschen Tee für alle heraufbeschwor. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend welchen.

„Und was war der Grund dafür, dass die Narbe angefangen hat ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er hat friedlich geschlafen und dann hat er auf einmal seinen Kopf gehalten und hat angefangen zu schreien.", erklärte Poppy.

James saß immer noch mit der Tasse Tee auf seinem Stuhl, obwohl er keine Absicht hatte sie zu trinken. In seinem Kopf wirbelte alles wild durcheinander, aber er konnte das Bild von Harry, der sich vor Schmerz im Bett herumwälzte, einfach nicht vergessen. Er hörte nicht einmal, wie Poppy wieder nach oben ging. Sirius kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn, dann nahm er die unberührte Tasse Tee aus seiner Hand und sah ihn an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte er, wobei er gleichzeitig versuchte, seinen eigenen Puls wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

James hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Dann schüttelte er niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

Er sah sich um und sah, dass Remus jetzt auf einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß. James war froh, mit so guten Freunden gesegnet zu sein. Sie ließen ihn nie im Stich, ganz egal, um was es ging.

„Was mache ich jetzt bloß? Was soll ich den anderen erzählen? Unser Feind ist mein Sohn. Der Dunkle Prinz ist in Wahrheit mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Und Lily, wie soll ich ihr das nur erzählen? Und was ist mit Damien? Merlin, das ist ein verfluchter Albtraum."

James verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte verbissen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Lily würde das nicht verkraften, da war er sich sicher.

„Du solltest es den beiden erzählen, bevor sie es von jemand anderem erfahren.", sagte Remus ruhig.

James hob den Kopf und sah Remus an.

„Wie? Was soll ich sagen? Es ist etwas, das Lily und ich uns immer gewünscht haben. Ein Wunder, das uns unseren Sohn zurückbringt. Aber ich habe mir nie gedacht, dass er so kommen könnte." James versuchte nicht einmal mehr die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihm jetzt das Gesicht hinunter flossen.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte James nur einmal zuvor weinen sehen und das war, als Harry entführt worden wurde. Sirius versuchte seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen, aber James stieß ihn einfach weg. Auch Remus versuchte seinen verzweifelten Freund zu trösten.

„Krone, er ist immer noch dein Sohn, der kleine unschuldige Harry, den wir alle geliebt haben. Er ist immer noch am Leben. Er wurden nur gezwungen anders aufzuwachsen un das sehr schnell. Das ist alles.", sagte Remus.

James saß mit hängendem Kopf da. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie er das ganze seiner Frau beibringen sollte.

Er beschloss, dass er es noch in dieser Nacht tun würde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Harry aufwachte meinte er jeder Knochen in seinem Körper stünde in Flammen. Er blickte sich um und geriet leicht in Panik, da die Umgebung fremd war. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich erinnerte was passiert war und wie er hierher gekommen war. Sein Innerstes begann vor Ärger über die Gefangennahme zu brennen. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, merkte aber, dass er nicht einmal seinen Kopf zu heben, bevor Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte und ihn dazu zwang sich wieder hinzulegen.

Madame Pomfrey hörte Harry stöhnen und eilte sofort an seine Seite.

„Harry, gut, dass du wach bist.", sie kam und hob einige Zaubertrankphiolen hoch.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt? Dir tut vermutlich immer noch alles weh, kein Wunder nach diesem Vorfall."

Harry beobachtete sie ruhig, im Stillen amüsiert, dass sie Fragen stellte, die sie sich dann selbst beantwortete.

„Wo bin ich?", krächzte er.

„Keine Sorge, du bist in Sicherheit."

„Ich muss nach hause." Harry versuchte noch einmal aufzustehen, ließ sich aber schnell wieder zurücksinken, da erneut Schmerz durch seinen Rücken zuckte.

„Leg dich einfach wieder hin" Poppy legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter, als er wieder versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Harry gab seinen aussichtslosen Versuch aufzustehen auf und ließ sich von mdam Pomfrey versorgen. Er sah sich im Raum um. Er war spärlich eingerichtet, im Zimmer stand nur das Himmelbett, auf dem Harry lag, ein zweitüriger Schrank in der gegenüberliegenden Raumecke, ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl und ein Sofa gegenüber von einem offenen Kamin. Er fragte erneut:

„Wo bin ich Poppy?"

„Du befindest dich zur Zeit im Haus von Sirius Black.", antwortete Poppy, wobei sie versuchte Harry nicht in die Augen zu blicken.

Harry fühlte, wie wieder Zorn in ihm hochstieg.

„Ich muss hier weg Poppy, bitte lass mich gehen.", versuchte Harry flehentlich, da er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage war etwas anderes zu tun.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber du bist noch nicht fit genug irgendwo hinzugehen. Versuch einfach dich auszuruhen. Wir reden später darüber, ok?"

Harry nickte und versuchte die Augen zuzumachen und zu schlafen, aber der Zorn brodelte immer noch in seinem Innersten. Er war im Haus seiner Feinde und ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Das ist nicht gut, dachte er, als er in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron, aber er sah anders aus als sonst. Sein Körper war nicht hoch aufgerichtet. Er saß zusammengesunken da, den Kopf gesenkt und scheinbar in Gedanken versunken. Bella stand in seiner Nähe, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Bitte lass ihn unversehrt sein, bitte, sie dürfen meinem Harry nichts angetan haben.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Lord Voldemort hob den Kopf und sah die Todesser in der Kammer direkt an. Er musterte Bella und Lucius zornig, fing aber sofort wieder an sein Mantra, um sich zu beruhigen, in seinem Kopf zu murmeln. Es dauerte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wollte nicht dass sein Zorn Harry Schmerzen bereitete. Nur Merlin wusste in welchem Zustand sich Harry befand. Er hatte seinen Zorn nicht mehr im Zaum halten können, als Lucius ihm erzählt hatte, dass der Orden Harry schwer verletzt hatte. Seinen Sohn verletzt! Lord Voldemort war noch nie so wütend gewesen.

Er sprach mit beiden Todessern, die beide niedergeschlagen vor ihrem Herren standen.

„Ihr wisst was ich will, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Und lasst euch hier nicht mehr blicken, bevor ihr euren Auftrag ausgeführt habt.", befahl Voldemort, seine Stimme, wie ruhiges Gift.

„Ja Herr.", antworteten beiden gleichzeitig.

Lord Voldemort erhob sich und begab sich in seine privaten Kammern. Er würde Harry nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt. Wie hoch der Preis auch sein würde, Harry musste wieder zurück kommen, und das möglichst bald.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange kein Kapitel hochgeladen habe, aber ich hatte private Probleme.

Ich werde jetzt ein Monat nicht mehr weiter übersetzten könne, weil ich im Urlaub bin. Ich hoffe ihr wartet geduldig auf meine Wiederkehr (und auch auf die damit verbundenen Kapitel)


	12. Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James saß da und hielt Lilys Hand, während er dabei zusah, wie sie die Wahrheit verarbeitete. Lily hatte einfach schweigend dagesessen, als James ihr berichtet hatte, was an diesem Tag vorgefallen war.

Damien war mit Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau gereist, wo er den restlichen Sommer mit den Weasleys verbringen sollte. Normalerweise wäre er bei diesen Neuigkeiten außer sich vor Freude gewesen, da er sich sonst immer beklagte, dass er sich in den großen Ferien immer langweilte und er deswegen den Sommer doch lieber bei den Weasleys verbringen sollte. Allerdings spürte Damien, dass er nur zum Fuchsbau geschickt wurde, weil irgendetwas passiert war. Was denn passiert war, wollte er von seinem müden und sehr mürrischen Vater wissen, der hatte ihm aber nur zur Antwort gegeben, dass er noch in dieser Nacht im Fuchsbau erwartet würde und er deswegen sofort aufbrechen müsse.

Lily war dankbar, dass James Damien zum Fuchsbau geschickt hatte. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie auf seine neugierigen Fragen reagiert hätte. Lily hatte versucht sich nicht von der Neuigkeit, dass ihr Sohn Harry noch lebte, überwältigen zu lassen, bemerkte jedoch bald, dass dies vergebens war. Harry war am Leben! Ihr Sohn, den sie in jedem wachen Moment in ihren Erinnerungen am Leben gehalten hatte, war tatsächlich am Leben und sie würde ihn wieder sehn können, würde ihn berühren und mit ihm sprechen können.

Lily fühlte sich, als wären alle ihre Gebete erhört worden und sie dankte Merlin für diesen Tag. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, zu wem ihr Sohn herangewachsen war, dem Dunklen Prinzen...

Lily saß da, ihre Hände immer noch in James Händen verborgen. Der hatte gegen Ende seiner Geschichte Tränen in den Augen und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich will ihn sehn.", sagte Lily als er fertig berichtet hatte leise.

„Lily, wir können ihn morgen besuchen gehen..."

„Nein James, ich möchte ihn jetzt sehen!"

„Lily, Schätzchen, er wird jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht wach sein und er... er, Lily er wird nicht mit uns sprechen wollen." Gerade der letzte Teil bereitete James großen Kummer.

„Wie willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hat er sich ja jetzt beruhigt! James es ist mir egal, ich möchte jetzt meinen Sohn sehen." Tränen rannen Lily gerötete Wangen hinab, aber ihre Stimme war klar und fest.

James gab nach und nickte. Das Elternpaar stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix.

Madam Pomfrey war erschöpft. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft, den Jungen in eine angenehme Liegeposition zu bringen und wollte es sich gerade selbst auf dem Sofa bequem machen, als sie unten gedämpfte Stimmen hörte.

Also wirklich, man könnte meinen, sie besitzen genug gesunden Menschenverstand um leise zu sein. Der arme Junge ist doch gerade erst eingeschlafen, murmelte sie.

Sie sprang schnell auf, ging eilig zur Tür und versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zu öffnen. Sie hatte gerade mal einen Schritt vor die Tür gesetzt, als sie einer ziemlich verweint und wütend aussehenden Lily Potter gegenüberstand, dicht hinter ihr folgte James Potter. Lily und Poppy waren gute Freundinnen, da sie beide für Hogwarts arbeiteten.

Poppy blickte Lily mitfühlend an. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in der Frau gerade vorgehen musste. Dass sie nach fünfzehn Jahren ihren Sohn zurück bekam, und das unter so erdrückenden Umständen. Lily musste nicht einmal ein Wort sagen, Poppy legte ihr einfach eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und trat beiseite.

„Versucht einfach, ihn nicht aufzuwecken, er ist gerade erst eingeschafen."

Lily zwang ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, dann nickte sie und warf Poppy einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Lily öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. Ihre Augen fielen auf den schlafenden Jungen auf dem Himmelbett. Ihr Atem schien ihr in der Brust zu stocken. Lily ging einige vorsichtige Schritte auf den schlafenden Harry zu. Sie hatte sich tausend Mal versucht vorzustellen, wie Harry wohl ausgesehen hätte, wäre diese schicksalhafte Nacht nicht gewesen. Sie war immer zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sehen würde. Schon als Kind hatte Harry James unzähmbare Mähne, seine Stupsnase und seine Lippen gehabt. Nie jedoch hätte sie gedacht, dass er das exakte Ebenbild von James sein würde.

James war auch in den Raum gekommen, stand aber immer noch in der Tür. Er beobachtete, mit Tränen in den Augen, wie seine Frau über ihrem Sohn wachte. Lily hatte diesen Tag herbeigesehnt, hatte von ihm seit fast fünfzehn Jahren geträumt. James wünschte sich, die Umstände wären andere gewesen, sodass sie ihren Sohn mit nachhause nehmen konnten. James hatte immer noch nichts von Dumbledores Treffen mit dem Minister gehört und das konnte nur schlechte Nachrichten für Harry bedeuten.

Lily beobachtete, wie langsam und friedlich Harry atmete. Gierig nahm sie seine Gesichtszüge, seine Gestalt, seine strubbeligen Haare und die Art und Weise, wie seich seine Brust hob und senkte, in sich auf und passte den Rhythmus ihres Atems seinem an. Er sah so friedlich aus und schlief so fest, dass Lily ihn nicht hätte aufwecken können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Sie sank zu Boden, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren auf ihren Sohn gerichtet.

„Oh Harry, mein geliebter Harry.", weinte sie leise, als sie ihn ansah. Bilder von Harry als er noch ein Baby gewesen war schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Harry, als er gerade auf die Welt gekommen war, Harry, als er im Alter von drei Monaten angefangen hatte zu krabbeln, Harry mit neun Monaten, als er das erste Mal „Dada" und „Mama" gesagt hatte, Harry auf der Feier seines ersten Geburtstags, umgeben von allen, die ihn liebten, Harry im Alter von fünfzehn Monaten, als er gewaltsam seinem Zuhause und seinen Eltern entrissen worden war...

James ging hinüber und half seiner Frau vom Boden auf, nahm sie fest in seine starken Arme und versuchte sie mit geflüsterten Worten zu beruhigen.

Die beiden Eltern standen im Zimmer und weinten leise über die Entdeckung ihres Sohnes, weinten vor Freude, die es ihnen gebracht hatte, ihren Sohn am Leben zu sehen. Aber sie weinten auch über das was die Zukunft vielleicht bringen würde. Sie setzten sich beide neben das Bett. Sie wussten nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, aber sie waren fest davon entschossen, dass sie die Gegenwart nicht vergeuden würden.

James und Lily verbrachten diese ganze Nacht damit ihren Sohn beim Schlafen zu beobachten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor er ausmachen konnte, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Er hörte das Geklapper von Geschirr in der Ferne und der süße Geruch von Frühstück zog ihm in die Nase. Er kam aus dem Erdgeschoss. Harry blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass Poppy nirgends zu sehen war.

„Sie muss in der Nacht gegangen sein.", murmelte Harry, wie zu sich selbst.

Harry schloss wieder die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er fühlte sich viel besser, als letzte Nacht. Er öffnete die Augen langsam wieder und hievte sich aus dem Bett. Seine Füße berührten den Boden und Harry erhob sich langsam auf die Füße. Sein Knöchel tat immer noch weh, aber er wusste, dass er ein paar Tage „Muskelaufbautrank" und einige andere Zaubertränke würde trinken müssen um die Prellungen zu lindern, bis er wieder ganz gesund sein würde. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Sein Rücken schmerzte, als er versuchte gerade zu stehen, aber Harry ignorierte es. Er wusste, dass die meisten Mitglieder des Phönixordens weg waren oder gerade ihr Frühstück aßen. Deswegen war jetzt die beste Zeit sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als er zur Tür ging und sie vorsichtig öffnete. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass aus beiden Richtungen niemand kam, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Treppe. Harry merkte, dass der Schmerz in seinem Rücken von Schritt zu Schritt schlimmer wurde, aber er ignorierte auch das. Harry setzte seinen Fuß vorsichtig auf die erste Stufe und spitze die Ohren, um zu hören, wenn jemand kam. Er hörte nichts, das andeutete, dass er in unmittelbarer Zukunft Gesellschaft bekommen würde. Sein Knöchel tat fürchterlich weh, als er sein Gewicht auf ihn verlagerte. Er erreichte das untere Ende der Treppe und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er konnte Stimmen aus dem Zimmer zu seiner Rechten hören, aber die Tür war fest verschlossen, er war also sicher. Der Fuß der Treppe war sicher. Leise, aber unter Schmerzen machte sich Harry auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Das ist zu einfach, dachte er sich, als er an den Hauptausgang kam. Warum beobachtete ihn keiner und warum hatten sie keine Wachen an der Tür postiert?

Vielleicht, weil sie nicht erwarten, dass ich einfach so zur Haustüre hinausspaziere, dachte er.

Er war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der Tür entfernt. Er blieb stehen und lauschte nach Geräuschen, die ihn auf sich nähernde Schritte aufmerksam machen konnten. Harry atmete rasselnd aus und öffnete die Tür.

Allerdings, seine Hand hatte gerade einmal den silbernen Türknauf berührt, rammte eine gewaltige kraft in Harry und der schon schwer verletzte Teenager wurde heftig nach hinten geschleudert. Er krachte in die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Flurs und brach auf dem harten Boden zusammen. Harry stöhnte auf, als er auf seinem ohnehin schon schmerzenden Rücken landete. Er lag für einige Augenblicke einfach da und atmete in kurzen, tiefen Zügen um den Schmerz in seinen Rippen nicht noch zu vergrößern. Noch bevor er die Chance hatte, wieder aufzustehen, hörte er eine Stimme neben sich sagen:

„Ich hätte dich vielleicht warnen sollen."

Harry sah sich um und sah einen sehr belustigt aussehenden Dumbledore und ein paar Auroren ein paar Schritte neben sich stehen. Harry knurrte leise. Albus Dumbledore war die letzte Person, die er jetzt sehen wollte, vor allem nicht in seiner momentanen Lage. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, als er sich herum drehte und sich auf Händen und Füßen aufrichtete.

Dumbledore sah zu, wie der verletzte Junge versuchte aufzustehen und ihn dabei die ganze Zeit wütend ansah. Er sah zu, als Harry zusammenzuckte und vorsichtig eine Hand an die Seite presste. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als hinüberzueilen und ihm zu helfen, aber er wusste, was das Resultat davon sein würde. Stattdessen stand er da und wartete darauf, dass Harry auf die Beine kam. Erst als Harry sich ganz aufgerichtet hatte und den Kopf gehoben hatte, fing Dumbledore wieder an zu sprechen.

„Das ganze Haus ist mit einigen sehr mächtigen Schildzaubern belegt, Harry. Nur Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix können kommen und gehen, wie sie wollen, alle anderen müssen begleitet werden." Er hörte auf, als der zornige Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf, so stark wurde, dass Dumbledore sich sicher war, dass er wehtun würde.

„Komm Harry, setzen wir uns hin. Ich bin sicher, dass du dich immer noch von gestern erholen musst.", sagte Dumbledore. Ein bisschen schlechtes Gewisse war in seiner Stimme erkennbar. Er hielt nichts von Sirius Plan, den Jungen in eine Falle zu locken und er hatte auf jeden Fall einiges gegen vier Zauber, die gleichzeitig auf einen Jungen abgefeuert wurden.

„Ich gehe nirgends mit Ihnen hin.", giftete Harry ihn an. Seine Stimme war immer noch etwas heiser wegen seiner trockenen Kehle.

Dumbledore blickte Harry traurig an. Es schmerzte den alten Zauberer, dass so viel Hass gegen ihn gerichtet war. Dumbledore machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, um den zornigen Jungen zu besänftigen, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Harry langsam zum Fuß der Treppe gelaufen und begann, sie zu erklimmen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir über die Umstände, die aufgetreten sind, reden sollten?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Harry drehte den Kopf und funkelte den Schulleiter wütend an.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen und ich will mir auch keinen Müll von Ihnen anhören."

Auf einmal hoben die drei Auroren, die hinter Dumbledore standen, ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Harry. Harry sah ein wenig überrascht aus, für einen Augenblick. Der Ausdruck des Zorns auf den Gesichtern der Auroren war beunruhigend, Moody, Kingsley und Arthur hatten nie jemanden so mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen hören. Dumbledore jedoch hob eine Hand und bedeutete den Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe zu senken. Er hatte so etwas von Harry erwartet. Harry drehte sich sofort um, ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon und schlug die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich zu.

Dumbledore ging, die drei Auroren im Schlepptau, zurück ins Esszimmer. Seinen Blick hielt er gesenkt, darüber nachdenkend, wie er zu dem zornigen Teenager durchdringen könne.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als in sein Bett zurückzukehren. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und seufzte tief. Er saß jetzt gehörig in der Patsche. Das Ministerium würde jeden Moment kommen und ihn verhaften. Diesen Abend würden er wahrscheinlich schon in Askaban sein. Er musste hier rauskommen, aber wie? Er war nicht gewappnet, sich den Schutzbannen erneut zu stellen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, wenn er das tat. Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte und den Raum betrat. Harry wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um denjenigen anzufahren, hörte aber sofort auf, als er Madam Pomfrey eintreten sah, die ein bisschen müde aussah.

Harry schaffte ein kleines Lächeln, als er zusah wie sie aufschrie und sah, wie sie auf ihn zurannte.

„Harry! Warum in Merlins Name bist du aufgestanden? Leg dich sofort wieder hin.

Sie bugsierte ihn unter die Bettdecke und fing an ihn zu betütteln.

Sie untersuchte ihn, und als sie damit fertig war, alle Verletzungen aufzuzählen, die ihr immer noch Sorge bereiteten, ließ sie sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl sinken.

Harry richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und lächelte sie an.

„Sind sie fertig?", fragte er.

„Ja.", sagte sie langsam.

„Gut. Jetzt sag mir, wie kann ich hier rauskommen?"

Poppy sah Harry mit traurigen Augen an.

„Harry, bitte, du weißt, dass du nicht gehen kannst."

„Poppy, du verstehst nicht. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Es ist nicht sicher für mich. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, bin ich heute Abend in Askaban." Harry stoppte und wartete auf die Wirkung die seine Worte erzeugten.

Es sah so aus, als wäre es Poppy wirklich unangenehm, ständig bedachte sie Harry und die Tür mit besorgten Blicken. Endlich stand sie auf und ging zu Harry hinüber.

„Harry, wenn es nach mir ginge, ich würde dir helfen, ich schulde es dir. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann zu gehen. Ich bin noch nicht Mitglied des Phönixordens, deswegen kann ich dich nicht hinausbegleiten."

Sie blickte in das traurige Gesicht des verletzen Jungen und spürte, wie ihr Herz zu dem Jungen aufging. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass dem Jungen etwas zustieß, aber hatte er auch die Autorität in vor Askaban zu bewahren? Darüber wollte sie im Moment lieber nicht nachdenken. Stattdessen strich sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und studierte die Hände in seinem Schoß. Er würde sich wohl mit einem anderen Plan ausdenken müssen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore saß da, umgeben von den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens. Die meisten hatten mit Anspannung auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, um von Harrys Schicksal zu erfahren. Alles, was Dumbledore ihnen jedoch erzählen konnte, war das der Minister, bezüglich Harry, noch entscheiden musste und ihn dann informieren würde. Tonks und Molly versuchten immer noch das Frühstücksgeschirr wegzuräumen, während Arthur sich mit James, Sirius und Remus unterhielt. Dumbledore sprach sanft mit Lily, die rote, erweinte Augen hatte und wie in Trance zu sein schien. Moody und Kingsley saßen in einer Ecke, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.

Lily blickte sich um, als Dumbledore ging, um mit Molly zu sprechen. Se blieb sitzen und dachte angestrengt nach über das, was Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte ersucht hr zu versichern, dass Harry nichts geschehen würde. Solange Harry die Wahrheit über seine eigene Identität und über Voldemorts wahres Wesen erfuhr, würde Harry sicherlich auf die Seite des Lichts zurückkehren. Lily war das im Moment aber nicht gerade wichtig. Ihr Hauptanliegen war es jetzt, nach oben zu gehen um ihren Sohn zu besuchen. James hatte sie mehr oder weniger aus dem Raum gezerrt, damit auch sie sich ausruhte. Sie erhob sich langsam und fing an einen Teller mit Frühstück voll zu packen. James bemerkte dies, stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber.

„Lils, ich glaube nicht, dass er..."

„Sag es nicht James, bitte sag es einfach nicht.", sagt Lily, ihre Stimme emotionsgeladen.

James hörte auf, zu reden und schlang beruhigend seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Er schickte ihr ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und griff über den Tisch um ein Glas Kürbissaft für ihn einzuschenken.

Die beiden Eltern verließen den Raum, während die anderen im Raum nur schweigend dasaßen und nicht wussten, wie sie reagieren sollten. Moody grummelte ein bisschen herum und verstummte dann wieder, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Alle anderen beschlossen still, dass es besser sei, die „Frühstück ans Bett" Situation zu ignorieren und nahmen ihre Routine wieder auf.

James und Lily stiegen schweigend die Treppe hinauf. Beide waren nervös bei der Aussicht, mit Harry zu sprechen. Sie blieben vor der Türe stehen und warfen sich einen angespannten Blick zu. Die stießen die Tür auf und hielten inne, als ihnen beinahe der Herzschlag aussetzte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Harry saß auf seinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit Poppy.

„Und was ist in dem drin?", fragte Harry, während er eine kleine Glasflasche hochhob, die einen schwarzen Zaubertrank enthielt.

„Libellenflügel, zerstoßene Käferbeine und...", fing Poppy an.

„Okay, sags mir nicht."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Nur neugierig."

Harry zeigte Poppy ein freches Grinsen und stürzte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Er schauderte effektvoll. Den Blick auf Poppy gerichtet sagte er:

„Bäh, ich hoffe, du weißt, wie abscheulich das war."

Lily und James konnten nicht anders, sie mussten lächeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily die Stimme ihres Sohns zu hören bekam. Es erstaunte sie für einen Moment, wie ähnlich die Stimme der Damiens war.

James hatte zwar Harrys Stimme schon einmal gehört, allerdings in einer Konfliktsituation. Dies war das erste mal, das er ihn in einer einigermaßen normalen Situation sprechen hörte.

James und Lily hatten mittlerweile die Türe ganz aufgestoßen und waren in den Raum getreten. Poppy und Harry drehten sich beide zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Poppy lachte ein breites Lachen, als sie James und Lily sah, aber Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich und er drehte sich weg von ihnen, nachdem er ihnen einen verachtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Poppy bemerkte Harrys Reaktion und verließ rasch den Raum, da sie kurz nach unten müsse.

Harry blickte ihr nicht einmal nach, als sie den Raum verließ. James und Lily fühlten sich unwohl. Harry schaute sie nicht einmal an. Er starrte einfach weiter auf seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Lily nahm eine beherzten Schritt und ließ sich von ihren zittrigen Beinen zum Bett tragen. James folgte ihr zögerlich.

Lily stellte den Teller mit Essen auf das Nachtkästchen und blickte Harry voll Sehnsucht an. Der schwarzhaarige Junge würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes.

Jetzt, da Lily Harrys Augen sehen konnte, füllte sich ihr Herz mit Freude. Er hat wirklich meine Augen, dachte sie.

James hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und stellte das Glas mit Saft neben den Teller mit den Frühstück.

Lily konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie versuchte Harrys Gesicht zu berühren. Harry zuckte vor ihr zurück und warf ihr einen so bösen Blick zu, dass Lily einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Harry, was zum..."

Lily wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Harry die Bettdecke von sich riss und sich aus dem Bett hievte. Er stand da und starrte Lily und James an.

„Harry, bitte leg dich wider hin. Du bist noch nicht vollständig gesund. Du wirst dir nur wehtun.", versuchte James.

„Enttäuscht, oder?" Lily war sichtbar erschüttert von dem Hass, der sich in Harrys Stimme überschlug.

James blickte seinen Sohn schockiert an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ihr habt wohl wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich überlebe, oder?", rief Harry, ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Es sah fast so aus, als wären alte Verletzungen mit dem Zorn in ihm in ihnen vermischt.

James und Lily waren beide von Harrys Anschuldigungen überrascht.

„Harry, wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Du weißt, dass das was passiert ist, ein Unfall war, ich hätte dich niemals angegriffen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mein Sohn..."

James konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er brachte es immer noch nicht über sich, es auszusprechen: Harry, der Dunkle Prinz, verantwortlich für so viele Morde und Folterungen, war sein Sohn. Harry starrte James jetzt mit so großer Verachtung an, dass Lily den Blick von ihrem Sohn abwenden musste.

„Sei dir nur über dies im Klaren, Potter! Ich bin nicht dein Sohn. Dein Sohn ist vor langer Zeit gestorben. Ich bin Voldemorts Sohn."

Lily und James waren sprachlos. Sie waren darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es schwierig werden würde, mit Harry zu reden, auf Unhöflichkeit, aber sie hatten keine solchen Hasstiraden erwartet. Lily und James nahmen einen zögerlichen Schritt in Richtung des wutentbrannten Jungen.

Diesmal versuchte Lily, verzweifelt, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Harry, bitte hör uns zu. Ich weiß, dass du im Moment ziemlich wütend und verwirrt sein musst, aber du musst verstehen. Wir sind deine Eltern. V...Voldemort ist nicht dein Vater."

Harry richtete seinen eisigen Blick auf Lily und sprach sie nun alleine an.

„Du magst zwar anderer Meinung sein, aber in allem, was zählt, ist er mein Vater. Er ist derjenige, der mich aufgezogen hat. Nur jemanden in die Welt zu setzen macht einen noch lange nicht zu richtigen Eltern."

Harry grinste in sich hinein, als er sah, wie Lily und James Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Ohne noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen, ging Harry unter Schmerzen ins Bad, schloss die Türe und sank am Boden zusammen. Er musste nicht wirklich ins Bad, er wollte nur von den Potters wegkommen.

Lily und James verließen niedergeschlagen den Raum und stiegen die Treppe hinunter. Dann zogen sie sich in eines der Zimmer zurück und versuchten, sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden, bei dem aussichtslosen Versuch, ihre gebrochenen Herzen zu heilen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das war jetzt Teil 1 von Kapitel zwölf. Der zweite Teil folgt hoffentlich bald.

Ihr habt euch vermutlich gefragt, wo ich abgeblieben bin und ob ich diese Story weiter übersetzen werde. Um es kurz zu machen: Schule – Krankheit – Abitur – Ausland – (ein selbst auferlegtes) Harry Potter – Verbot vor dem Erscheinen des 7.Bandes – Studium - Computerprobleme (nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge)

Ich werde jetzt, da mein Leben wieder in etwas geregelteren Bahnen verläuft, versuchen, mir wieder jeden Tag mindestens eine halbe Stunde Zeit zum Übersetzen zu nehmen.

Bevor ich allerdings weiter übersetze, muss ich erst in den ersten 8 Kapiteln einige Änderungen vornehmen, da die Geschichte noch an einigen Stellen verändert wurde.


	13. Chapter 12 Teil 2

Moody beobachtete, dass Dumbledore in eine Unterhaltung mit Arthur und Kingsley verwickelt war

Moody beobachtete, dass Dumbledore in eine Unterhaltung mit Arthur und Kingsley verwickelt war. Sein magisches Auge hatte sich nach innen gedreht und so sah er, wie die Potters am Fuße der Treppe ankamen und mit betrübter Miene in den Nebenraum der Küche gingen. Er wusste, dass Harry nun alleine war, da Madame Pomfrey nun auch Remus und Sirius Anweisungen darüber gab, welche Zaubertränke Harry auch weiterhin nehmen würde müssen.

Moody stand auf und verließ unauffällig den Raum. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand er vor der Türe zu Harrys Zimmer. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und war bereit, alles dafür zu tun. Er öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Dann verschloss er die Türe hinter sich.

Harrys Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah, wie Moody zur Tür hereinhumpelte. Für einen Moment hatte Harry geglaubt, die Potters seien zurückgekommen.

Er warf Moody einen bösen Blick zu und starrte danach wieder aus dem Fenster. Er saß gerade in seinem Bett und ignorierte Moody bis er spürte, wie der Auror über ihm stand. Harry seufzte und seine Augen vom Fenster los.

„Was?", fuhr Harry Moody an.

Moody antwortete nicht. Er starrte Harry an, als könnte er sich gerade noch zurückhalten, den Jungen, der vor ihm saß, zu erwürgen. Anstatt zu antworten griff Moody in seinen Umhang und zog zwei Gegenstände heraus. Der eine war sein Zauberstab, der andere ein kleines Glasfläschchen.

Harry beäugte den Zauberstab angespannt bevor er seinen Blick auf das Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank richtete. Ungläubig starrte er Moody an.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich das freiwillig schlucke?", höhnte Harry obwohl er genau wusste, dass er den durchgeknallten Auroren nicht auch noch reizen sollte.

„Du kannst ihn freiwillig nehmen oder ich kann dich dazu zwingen.", fuhr Moody ihn an. Er war kaum fähig seine Hände ruhig zu halten, die vor unterdrückter Wut bebten.

Harry fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm ihren Siedepunkt erreichte. Einmal mehr steig er aus seinem bequemen Bett und stand so Moody von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

„Du glaubst wohl, du bist ein großer und mächtiger Auror weil du einen verletzten Teenager herumkommandieren kannst. Hast mich ja auch erst fesseln müssen bevor du versucht hasst mir etwas anzutun, also entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich nicht im Geringsten vor einem Feigling fürchte."

Harry hob seine Stimme nicht, obwohl er nichts lieber täte, als den Auroren anzuschreien. Moody zitterte nun vor Ärger. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, so dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt war.

„Pass besser auf, was du sagst, Bursche. Ich bin nicht wie Dumbledore. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du in so einem Ton mit mir redest. Du magst zwar James Sohn sein, aber für mich macht das keinerlei Unterschied. Du bist ein verfluchter, kaltblütiger Mörder und so werde ich dich auch behandeln."

Moody hatte diese Worte kaum gesprochen, als er auch schon seine Arme ausstreckte und Harry blitzschnell am Genick packte. Harry japste und versuchte sofort sich zu befreien. Er drehte sich weg, sodass er Moody den Rücken zuwandte und rammte ihm seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Moody schnappte nach Luft als ihm der Atem abgeschnitten wurde. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Harrys Hals und der schwarzhaarige Junge riss sich von ihm los. Als er frei war, drehte Harry sich um und richtete seinen ganze Konzentration auf Moody. Der Auror richtete sich, immer noch nach Luft schnappend, auf und sah, wie Harry eine schnelle Handbewegung machte. Moody fühlte, wie ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft rammte, er von den Füßen gerissen und durch den Raum geschleudert wurde.

Moody war nun wirklich wütend. Er richtete sich auf und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry

„Reducto", schrie er und sofort schoss ein Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Harry mitten in der Brust.

Harry fühlte, wie er durch das Zimmer geschleudert wurde und wie er schmerzhaft auf dem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers landete. Bevor Harry die roten Flecken, die ihm vor den Augen tanzten wegschütteln konnte, fühlte er schon wieder Moodys Hand um seinen Hals. Danach wurde er gewaltsam zu seinem Bett geführt und unsanft hineingestoßen. Harry fühlte, wie er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt wurde und sah Moody zornig an. Er konnte Moody nicht wegstoßen oder sich selbst beschützen, solange seine Hände gebunden waren. Er sah hilflos zu, wie Moody sich ihm näherte und das Fläschchen öffnete.

Harry war sich sicher, was es war, was er würde schlucken müssen. Veritaserum, das Wahrheitselixier. Harry brach in kalten Schweiß aus. Er wusste, welche Fragen man ihm stellen würde. Der Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters, die Identitäten der Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels. Harry versuchte sich von den Fesseln, die ihn banden, zu befreien, hatte aber keinen Erfolg.

Moody trat auf ihn zu und packte ihn forsch am Kinn, als er Vorbreitungen traf ihm drei Tropfen einzuflößen. Harry presste seinen Mund zu. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Moody ihm den Zaubertrank gab.

„Du wirst jetzt diesen Zaubertrank trinken und mir deine schmutzigen Geheimnisse über Voldemort erzählen.

Moody versuchte den Mund des Jungen aufzupressen, was aber gar nicht so einfach war, da er nur eine Hand frei hatte. Frustriert gab er dem sturen Jungen eine Ohrfeige und versuchte erneut seinen Mund aufzubekommen.

Harry spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als er sich von Moodys Schlag erholte. Sein Kiefer tat weh und fühlte sich an, als würde es in Flammen stehen. Sein Gesicht brannte an der Stelle, an der Moody ihn geschlagen hatte. Trotz alledem weigerte sich Harry immer noch, den Mund zu öffnen. Er versuchte, so weit wie möglich von Moody wegzukommen.

Gerade bevor Harrys Körper nachgab und sein zusammengepresstes Kiefer sich leicht öffnete, flog die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf und Sirius kam zornig herein. Dieser brauchte nur einen auf Moody und Harry zu werfen, da zog er schon Moody von Harrys Seite. Das Veritaserum hielt Moody immer noch fest in seiner Hand. Harry hätte vor Erleichterung am liebsten geheult. Er schaute zu, wie Sirius Moody von ihm wegzerrte und ihn dabei auch noch anschrie.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Moody! Was in Merlins Namen hast du vor? Geh sofort raus hier. Hau ab!"

Harry sah, wie Moody sich wehrte, bis er bemerkte, das Dumbledore und James ins Zimmer gekommen waren. Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick nur einmal kurz durchs Zimmer streifen und befreite Harry mit einem Wink seiner Hand von seinen Fesseln. Harry richtete sich schnell auf seinem Bett auf und versuchte, sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Dumbledore bedeutete Moody, Sirius und James, ihm zu folgen. Als sie den Raum verließen, näherte James sich Harry und sah den Jungen besorgt an.

„Harry, bist du okay?"

Harry bemerkte, dass er zitterte. Schnell schlang er schützend die Arme um sich selbst und holte tief Luft um das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Harry wendete den Blick von James ab und zuckte vor dessen ausgestreckter Hand zurück. James blickte seinen Sohn mitleidig an und verließ das Zimmer, die Türe sachte hinter sich schließend.

Harry brach auf dem Bett zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht wütend in den Kissen. Er war noch nie so wütend gewesen. Nie hatte es jemand gewagt, ihn so anzufassen. Seine Vater hatte nie zugelassen, dass ihm jemand wehtat, nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen. Harry drehte sich um, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Die Wahrheit war, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt hatte. Er hatte keine Angst verwundet zu werden. Körperliche Schmerzen waren immer Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Das aber war Furcht gewesen vor dem, was passiert wäre, wenn er gezwungen worden wäre, das Wahrheitselixier zu trinken. Die ganzen Geheimnisse seines Vaters, seine Pläne, sein Aufenthaltsort, das alles wäre ans Licht gekommen.

‚Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Mein Vater darf nicht in Gefahr geraten.', beschloss Harry.

Sein Kopf tat weh und die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen und seinem Knöchel ließen ihn schlecht werden. Er rollte sich auf die seit und ließ seinen Geist langsam in den Schlaf gleiten. Sein letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke war: ‚Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sie mir Veritaserum unterschieben...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James war stinksauer auf Moody. Im Esszimmer zog er über ihn her.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das? Warum hast du ihn so behandelt?", fuhr er den Auroren an. Auch Dumbledore sah den Auroren verärgert an. Dieser bemerkte das allerdings nicht.

„Ich behandle ihn so, wie er es verdient. Er hat unaussprechliches getan und es tut mir leid, James, wenn du meinst, dass das alles entschuldigt werden kann, nur weil er dein lange verschollener Sohn ist, aber der Rest von uns muss tun, was richtig ist!"

Daraufhin wurde der Raum schlagartig still. James warf Moody mörderische Blicke zu und hinter ihm hatten Remus und Sirius die gleichen schockierten Mienen. Lily hatte sich abgewandt und versuchte erfolglos, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Moody, ich habe nie gesagt, dass man alles entschuldigen kann du hast nicht das Recht dazu mich dessen zu beschuldigen. Ich war auch mit Frank befreundet. Ich trauere genauso um ihn, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich so die Kontrolle verlieren kann."

Moody grummelte etwas und blickte zur Tür.

„Ich bin es nicht, der die Kontrolle verloren hat. Ihr seid es, die einen Mörder frei in unserem Hauptquartier herumlaufen lasst, als ob es ihm gehört." Mit diesen Worten verließ Moody den Raum und ging durch die Haustüre nach draußen.

James und Lily waren geschockt. Ein Mörder, Harry war ein Mörder. Diese Wahrheit war noch nicht ganz zu den geschockten Eltern durchgedrungen. Harry hatte keine Hoffnung in dieser Welt. Er würde nach Askaban gehen.

Lily hatte den Kampf nun vollends aufgegeben und war in aufgelöste Tränen ausgebrochen, woraufhin Molly und Remus versuchten sie zu trösten. James hatte sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Er starrte mit niedergeschlagenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tür. Sirius und Dumbledore schafften es, ihn in einen Stuhl zu bugsieren. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley und Tonks erhoben sich schnell und verabschiedeten sich, weil sie der Familie ihre Privatsphäre geben wollten. Jeder wusste, dass Sirius und Remus Mitglieder der Potter Familie waren. Sobald sie weg waren sagte Dumbledore: „Lily, James, versucht, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Ich weiß, dass dies eine schwere Zeit für euch ist, aber ihr müsst stark bleiben für Harry."

Sirius starrte Dumbledore an. Das alles war nicht fair. Er sollte ihnen nicht falsche Hoffnungen machen. Das Ministerium würde kommen um Harry zu holen und nicht einmal Dumbledore würde ihn beschützen können.

„Dumbledore, welche Hoffnung können wir denn haben? Das Ministerium wird Harry nie in Ruhe lassen, das weißt du genausogut, wie alle anderen.", sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

Dumbledore lächelte nur, was die vier deprimierten Erwachsenen dazu veranlasste, ihn genervt anzublicken.

„Mein lieber Sirius, es gibt immer Hoffnung. Wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, gibt es gar nichts mehr. Ich weiß, ihr werdet mich für einen Narren halten, aber ich glaube, dass Harry vor dem Ministerium sicher ist."

James hob den Kopf und sah Dumbledore in die Augen. Neugierde nahm überhand und er stellte die Frage, auf die alle gerne eine Antwort gewusst hätten.

„Dumbledore, was ist bei deinem Treffen mit Fudge passiert? Warum sind sie noch nicht gekommen um Harry abzuholen?"

Dumbledore lächelte müde. „Der Ausgang ist immer noch ungewiss. Der Minister berät noch über einige Dinge. Er hat Berichte über Harrys Kämpfe, seine Kräfte, die unbekannten Zaubersprüche und die Stärke, die der Junge besitzt. Das alles deutet darauf hin, das Harry etwas besonderes ist. Ihr wisst alle, was der Minister über die Prophezeiung denkt. Harry mag in seinen Augen zwar nicht ‚der Auserwählte' sein, aber er muss zugeben, dass Harry ein mächtiger Zauberer ist mit außergewöhnlichen Talenten ist. Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Seite auf der Harry sein wird, einen entscheidenden Vorteil in diesem Krieg haben wird."

Sirius hakte ein: „ Über das, Dumbledore, hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie Harry das alles kann, besonders in seinem Alter?" Damit spielte Sirius natürlich auf die Stärke an, die Harry an den Tag gelegt hatte und die die meisten erwachsenen Auroren mit einem einfachen Tritt durch den Raum geschleudert hatte. Unbewusst ließ Sirius dabei seine Hand über seine immer noch schmerzenden Rippen gleiten.

„Ich habe eine Theorie. Seht Harry ist ein direkter Nachkomme von Godric Gryffindor. Das würde ihn stärker machen, als andere in seinem Alter. Allerdings hat Voldemort..." – alle im Raum hielten bei der Erwähnung des Namens entsetzt die Luft an – „ihn zu seinem Erben gemacht und das macht Harry zum letzen Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin."

Lily und James waren erschüttert über diese Neuigkeiten. Ihr Sohn war der Erbe Slytherins.

„Harry ist nun der Erbe zweier sehr alter Blutlinien. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren hat er Fähigkeiten, die so groß sind, wie die der meisten Erwachsenen. Er hat Kräfte, die ihn zur Legende machen werden, wenn er erwachsen ist. Wie er diese Kräfte einsetzt, wird davon abhängen, ob Harry die Wahrheiten, die er erfahren wir, akzeptiert oder nicht."

Er blickte nun Lily an und sagte: „Schau, der Minister wäre dumm, Harry einfach so nach Askaban zu schicken. Fudge will diesen Krieg gewinnen. Er hat sehr unter Voldemort gelitten. Er will ihn stürzen und wenn Harry helfen kann, dann wird sich der Minister diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen." Damit beendete Harry seine Ausführung und blickte in die traurigen Gesichter um ihn herum.

„Wann wirst du erfahren, was der Minister beschlossen hat?", fragte James mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Bald James. Bis dahin, versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Bringt Harry irgendwie dazu sich zu öffnen. Es ist wichtig, dass Harry erkennt, dass wir nicht der Feind sind."

„Hmpf. Da hat Moody ja echt geholfen.", grummelte Sirius als Dumbledore sich erhob und den Raum verließ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel Dreizehn**

**AN: **Hallo Leute, erst einmal möchte ich mich bei euch für die vielen, lieben Reviews bedanken. Ich hatte für lange Zeit zu viel um die Ohren um weiter zu schreiben, außerdem habe ich gedacht, dass alle die Geschichte ohnehin schon auf Englisch gelesen haben. Wie ich den letzten Reviews entnehmen konnte, ist das nicht der Fall und das hat mich motiviert, endlich weiter zu übersetzen.

Allerdings muss ich, auch aufgrund von vielen Reviews, noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich diese Geschichte nur übersetze. Ich kann also nicht beeinflussen, wie diese Geschichte endet.

Und jetzt, ohne viel Gelabere:

Kapitel Dreizehn

James drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer das Esszimmer betreten hatte. Er sah Lily, die einmal mehr einen Teller mit unberührten Essen in der Hand hielt. James seufzte.

„Immer noch kein Glück?", fragte er niedergeschlagen. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte den Teller auf dem Tisch ab.

Es war jetzt drei Tage her seit Harry zum Hauptquartier gekommen war und seitdem hatte Harry weder Essen noch Trinken angerührt. Lily und James brachten ihm seine Mahlzeiten dreimal am Tag und kamen jedes Mal mit dem unangerührten Essen zurück. Harry hatte seit dem disaströsen Vorfall mit Moody mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. Harry hatte sich selbst in seinem Zimmer verschanzt und sich geweigert, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen.

„James, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Es sind jetzt schon drei Tage und er hat noch nicht einmal einen Tropfen Wasser getrunken. Er wird krank werden und er ist jetzt noch nicht einmal in einem guten Gesundheitszustand." Lily war leicht hysterisch.

Sie hatte die letzte dreiviertel Stunde damit zugebracht, Harry zum Essen zu bewegen. Anfangs hatte Harry noch mit ‚Lass mich allein' oder ‚Haut ab' reagiert, jetzt aber ignorierte er einfach alle und blieb auf dem Steinfußboden des Zimmers sitzen. Lily waren die dunklen Ringe unter Harrys Augen aufgefallen und die Erschöpfung, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, hatte ihn aber nicht dazu überreden können, zu Bett und schlafen zu gehen.

James sah müde zu ihr hinüber.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Lily? Willst du, dass ich raufgehe und ihn zwangsernähre? Denkst du, das ist es, was ich tun sollte?" James wollte Lily nicht anfahren, aber er wusste, dass die ganze Situation mit Harry außer Kontrolle geriet.

Als Harry das Essen zum ersten Mal verweigert hatte, hatte James das ganze abgetan und sich selbst gesagt, dass er schon essen würde, wenn er Hunger bekäme. Allerdings war das vor drei Tagen gewesen und Harry zeigte noch keine Anzeichen der Aufgabe und James wurde immer besorgter.

„Fahr mich nicht so an James. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sich gegeneinander zu wenden. Wir müssen dieses Problem zusammen lösen.", entgegnete Lily aufgebracht. James seufzte und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Er trat auf Lily zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lils, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir mit Harry noch machen können. Der Minister hat sich immer noch nicht mit Dumbledore in Verbindung gesetzt, die Todesser richten auf ihrer Suche nach Harry immer noch Unheil an und wir haben einen selbstmordgefährdeten Teenager auf dem oberen Flur, der einfach nichts hören will von dem was wir ihm sagen."

Nachdem der das gesagt hatte, saßen beide Eltern in Gedanken versunken auf dem Sofa.

In dem Augenblick betrat ein sehr besorgt aussehender Sirius den Raum. Er blickte zu James hinüber und schien zu erblassen.

„Tatze, was ist los?"

James richtete sich auf, weil er die Sorge, die seinem Freund ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, bemerkte. Sirius ging hinüber zu James und setzte sich. Er sah immer noch betrübt aus.

„Nichts, Krone. Ich bin vermutlich nur müde."

Er blickte angestrengt zu Boden während er das sagte.

James war sofort misstrauisch. Sirius gab nie zu, dass er müde war. Nie.

„Tatze, irgendwas ist los, sag es mir!"

Sirius seufzte laut und wendete sich seinen beiden Freunden zu.

„Okay, aber ihr beide müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr nicht ausflippt und die Situation noch verschlimmert." Dabei sah er James und Lily ernst an. Beide sahen so aus, als wollten sie protestieren, aber sie nickten schließlich angespannt mit dem Kopf. Sirius fuhr fort.

„In Ordnung. Ich war bei Harry, nachdem Lily gegangen ist. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich ihn irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen kann. Allerdings ist mir irgendwie aufgefallen, dass er wirklich krank aussieht. Ich meine damit, dass er kaum seine Augen offen halten konnte und dass er auf nichts, das ich gesagt habe, etwas geantwortet hat, nicht einmal ein ‚Hau ab!'. Deswegen habe ich den Gondume Zauber angewandt, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er richtig heilt und dass es keinen Schaden gibt, von dem wir nichts wissen."

Hier legte er eine Pause ein, nicht sicher, ob er fortfahren sollte.

„Was ist passiert? Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Lily mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Sirius sah die beiden an und antwortete traurig.

„Er hat keinen der Zaubertränke genommen, die wir ihm gegeben haben. Es gibt keine Spur von schmerzlindernden oder muskelaufbauenden Tränken in seinem Körper und, ...nun ja, er scheint Schlafmangel zu haben. Es sieht so aus, als habe er seit seiner ersten Nacht, nachdem er hierher gebracht wurde, nicht mehr geschlafen."

James saß mit geballten Fäusten da und die Wut in seinen Augen ließ Sirius sofort bereuen, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. Lily hatte entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Harry schlaflose Nächte hatte, aber nicht einmal für eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass er absichtlich schon drei Tage lang nicht geschlafen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang James von der Couch auf und ging hinüber zum Vorratsschrank. Er riss ihn auf und zog verschiedenste Fläschchen heraus. Endlich fand er die, die er gesucht hatte und stiefelte wütend zur Tür. Sirius und Lily waren beide auf den Beinen und versperrten den Ausgang.

„James, wohin gehst du? Was hast du vor?", fragte Lily.

„Etwas, was ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen.", zischelte James zurück. Er versuchte, um sie herum zu kommen, da stand ihm aber Sirius im Weg.

„Krone, alter Freund, beruhige dich einfach. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir nicht durchdrehst."

James stieß Sirius einfach grob zur Seite.

„Aus dem Weg, Tatze. Mir reicht es. Wer glaubt er einfach, wer er ist, wenn er sich selbst so quält? Ich werde das auf der Stelle beenden."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, gelang es James aus der Tür zu kommen und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Er eilte zu Harrys Zimmer und riss die Türe auf.

Harry riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte auf James verschwommene Gestalt. Er hatte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile versucht, sich aus dem Dämmerzustand zu reissen und seine Augen tränten vor der Anstrengung wach zu bleiben. Er saß wieder auf dem Boden, den Rücken zur Wand, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Er blieb absichtlich in einer unangenehmen Position, da er bemerkt hatte, dass wach bleiben in jeder komfortablen Position nun unmöglich gewesen wäre. Jede Nacht hatte er sich unter Schmerzen auf den Fußboden begeben und angestrengt gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, der drohte ihn zu übermannen.

Harry war davon überzeugt, dass Moody ihn dazu zwingen würde das Veritaserum zu nehmen, sobald er eingeschlafen war. Harry wusste, dass das Wahrheitselixier wirken würde, selbst wenn er bewusstlos war. Er hatte es geschafft, weder zu essen, noch zu trinken, selbst die Zaubertränke, die ihm gegeben worden waren, hatte er, aus Angst mit dem Wahrheitselixier vollgepumpt zu werden, nicht eingenommen. Er war entschlossen, keine Informationen über seinen Vater preiszugeben. Die Konsequenzen waren unwichtig.

Harry sah zu, wie James zu ihm herüberstürmte und ihn unsanft am Arm hochzog. Er zuckte zusammen aufgrund des festen Griffs um seinen Oberarm und spürte, wie er den Boden verließ, als James ihn aufhob und zum Bett hinüberzerrte. James warf Harry grob aufs Bett und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem lila Zaubertrank in die Höhe, den Harry als Zaubertrank für einen traumlosen Schlaf identifizierte.

„Trink!", befahl er dem erschöpften Jugen. Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf und James riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er drückte Harry flach aufs Bett, woraufhin dieser versuchte, sich zu befreien, was ich aber misslang. James schnappte den Deckel der Phiole auf und wollte dem Jungen den Trank gerade einflößen, als Harry ruckartig seine Hand hob und ihm die Phiole aus der Hand schlug. James sah verärgert dabei zu, wie die Flasche umfiel und der Inhalt auf das Bett floss.

Lily und Sirius kamen in dem Augenblick und sahen zu, wie sich die Szene entwickelte.

James brachte Harry in eine Sitzposition und hielt ihn am Umhangkragen fest.

„Was ist mit dir los? Hast du einen Todeswunsch? Warum bist du so versessen darauf, dir selbst wehzutun?", schrie James Harry frustriert an.

James ließ Harry los und hob die Hand um sie durch die Haare zu fahren, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sehr wütend oder nervös war.

Reflexartig schloss Harry die Augen und zuckte vor ihm zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dachte, dass James seine Hand erhoben hatte um ihn zu schlagen.

James hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er sah, wie Harry vor ihm zurückzuckte.

‚Er glaubt, dass ich ihn schlagen will.' James Innerstes verknotete sich bei dem Gedanken. Selbst Sirius und Lily sahen Harrys Reaktion und fühlten, wie ihnen das Herz sank. James senkte langsam die Hand und fühlte all seinen Ärger von sich weichen, als er seinen Sohn genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

Harry hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgerissen, weil er seit Tagen keinen einzigen Tropfen Wasser getrunken hatte. Er war sehr blass aus und schien kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen zu sein. Sein Atem war schwer.

Die Hand hielt er an seine Rippen gepresst.

James Blick wurde weicher, als er den schrecklichen Zustand erkannte. Er sprach nun ruhig zu Harry, weil er ihm zeigen wollte, dass er keine Absichten hatte, ihn zu verletzen.

„Harry, bitte, du musst verstehen. Wenn du nichts isst und trinkst und vor allem wenn du diese Zaubertränke nicht nimmst, dann wirst du ernsthaft krank werden." James sprach sehr sanft, aber der Teenager ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Harry, falls du glaubst, dass du uns dazu erpressen kannst, dich gehen zu lassen, dann hast du dich aber getäuscht. Du kannst hungern soviel du willst, ich werde dich nicht zu diesem Monster zurückschicken."

Als er hörte, wie sein Vater als Monster bezeichnet wurde, blickte Harry zu James auf und warf ihm tödliche Blicke zu. Er sagte mit einer rauen, trockenen Stimme.

„Das ist nicht, was ich tue."

„Was?", fragte James, verwirrt ob Harrys Antwort.

„Euch erpressen. Ich weiß, dass es euch egal ist, was mit mir passiert.", sagte Harry leise.

James öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen, die hinüber zum Bett eilte.

„Harry, das ist nicht wahr. Wir sorgen uns um dich, wir alle tun das."

Sie stand jetzt neben James.

Harry hob den Blick und sah sie müde an. Er glaubte ihr nicht, das war offensichtlich in dem Blick, den er ihnen zuteil werden ließ. James versuchte es mit einem anderen Ansatz.

„Wenn du uns nicht erpressen willst, was tust du dann? Warum lässt du dich selbst so leiden?"

In dem Moment hörten sie einen Ruf aus dem Erdgeschoss.

„Potter, Black! Auf ein Wort; kommt runter!"

Moodys Stimme hallte durch den Raum und James sah, wie Harrys Muskeln sich sofort wieder anspannten. Seine Augen flogen zur Tür und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Harry schien leicht zu zittern, außerdem wandte er den Blick nicht von der Tür ab.

Harrys Reaktion verwirrte James kurzzeitig. Er wusste, dass Harry keine Angst vor Moody hatte, aber Harrys Reaktion auf Moodys Stimme zeigte eindeutig Angst.

„Harry, was ist ...?" James brach ab.

Plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Bei Harrys Zusammentreffen mit Moody, hatte Moody versucht, Harry zu zwingen, Veritaserum zu trinken, jetzt verweigerte Harry jedwede Nahrung und Flüssigkeit, noch nicht einmal die Zaubertränke von Lily nahm er. Seine Weigerung zu schlafen und seine Anspannung bei Moodys Stimme. Harry hatte Angst zu schlafen, falls Moody ihm den Trank einflößen wollte und hatte Angst zu essen oder zu trinken, vor allem Zaubertränke, für den Fall, dass sie mit dem Wahrheitstrank versetzt waren.

‚Oh Merlin, was hat Moody dir angetan?', dachte James, als Ärger in ihm hervorsprudelte, sobald er an Moodys Verhalten zu Harry dachte. James atmete tief durch um sein Temperament zu zügeln bevor er sprach.

„Harry hast du Angst, dass dir jemand etwas ins Essen mischt?"

Harry richtete langsam den Blick auf ihn. Die Antwort stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.

James atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein.

„Wie kannst du nur glauben, dass wir es zulassen würden, dass dir irgendjemand etwas schädliches unterschiebt? Harry du solltest uns vertrauen, wir sind schließlich deine Eltern. Wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut."

Harry warf Lily und James einen weiteren ungläubigen Blick zu. James beschloss, dass er Harry einen Beweis liefern musste, sodass ihr Sohn sehen konnte, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte, selbst wenn das nur ein kleines bisschen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, was Harry sofort wieder angespannt werden ließ. Selbst Lily sah angespannt aus. James ignorierte sie beide, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und sprach laut und deutlich:

„Accio Veritaserum-Vorrat!"

Mit einem Mal flogen sieben Flaschen Veritaserum zur Tür herein und landeten auf dem Bett auf dem Harry und James saßen.

Harry sah verwirrt aus. Er wich ein wenig zurück, nicht sicher, was James mit den ganzen Flaschen wollte. Sie konnten einen überraschten Aufschrei aus dem Erdgeschoss hören und Moodys Stimme, die zu ihnen hinauf donnerte.

„Was ist hier los, was ist mir gerade aus der Tasche geflogen?"

James richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf die Flaschen und sprach einen anderen Zauberspruch.

„Reducto"

Die Flaschen zersprangen und ihr Inhalt versickerte in der Bettdecke. Aus der Blick, den Harry James zuwarf, konnte man dessen Verwunderung ablesen. James verwendete einen Trockenzauber um das Bett zu trocknen.

„Siehst du Harry, jetzt ist keine einzige Flasche Veritaserum mehr im Haus. Du kannst jetzt völlig entspannt schlafen gehen. In nichts, was du isst oder trinkst wird Veritaserum sein, auch nicht in deinen Zaubertränken. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich einen Ingretto-Zauber auf dein Essen anwenden, sodass es dir alle Inhaltsstoffe zuruft. Auf diese Weise kannst du vollkommen beruhigt sein."

James blickte Harry an und musste fast grinsen, als er den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht seines Sohnes sah.

„Schlaf jetzt Harry, du wirst dich nie richtig erholen, wenn du nicht schläfst. Ich werde eine weitere Flasche Schlaftrank holen um dir dabei zu helfen."

James sah zu, wie Harry in sein Bett sank, drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf die Tür.

„Accio, Schlaftrank." Der lilafarbene Zaubertrank schoss in James ausgestreckte Hand. Er drehte sich um, um Harry den Zaubertrank zu geben, aber der erschöpfte Junge war bereits eingeschlafen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach diesem Tag besserte sich die Situation etwas. Harry erholte sich gut, jetzt d er seine Zaubertränke einnahm und kleine Mahlzeiten im Laufe des Tages zu sich nahm. Er aß immer noch nicht soviel, wie Lily und James es gerne gesehen hätten, aber es war auf jeden Fall besser als zuvor. Harry sprach immer noch wenig mit anderen und blieb in seinem Zimmer. Allerdinds, nachdem Sirius ihm die Bibliothek im Black´schen Anwesen gezeigt hatte, hatte er sich sofort dorthin aufgemacht.

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass, wenn er schon gezwungen war hier zu bleiben, er zumindest mit seinen Studien nicht zurückfiel.

James und Lily waren so viel glücklicher mit seinem Verhalten, auch wenn er sich immer noch abweisend und bitter ihnen gegenüber verhielt.

Es waren nun genau sieben Tage seit Harrys Ankunft im Hauptquartier und das erste Ordenstreffen seit dieser Zeit kündigte sich an. Dumbledore hatte endlich den finalen Beschluss zu Harrys Zukunft erhalten und dieser sollte an jenem Abend in der Ordensversammlung bekannt gegeben werden.

James und Lily war schlecht vor Sorge. Was wohl geschehen würde? Welches Schicksal erwartete Harry und gab es noch Hoffnung für eine Zukunft?

Zusätzlich fühlten sich beide auch noch unglaublich schuldig, weil sie Damien in den letzten Tagen etwas vernachlässigt hatten. Sie hatten nur einmal kurz per Flohpulver kurz im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Damien hatte einen schönen Sommer bei den Weasleys verbracht, war aber misstrauisch aufgrund seines langen Aufenthalts bei ihnen. Er hatte versucht, von Mr und Mrs Weasley herauszubekommen, was vor sich ging, diese hatten sich aber als genauso hilfreich erwiesen, wie seine Eltern.

James schritt auf und ab, währen Sirius und Remus ihm ein bisschen amüsiert zusahen.

„Krone, dir wird noch schwindlig werden, komm her und setz dich endlich hin.", scherzte Sirius, woraufhin James ihn genervt ansah. Lupin gab ein leises Kichern von sich, sah James aber mitleidig an.

„Sie werden bald da sein, Krone. Du musst Geduld haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore es nicht vor allen bekannt geben würde und zuerst euch beide informiert hätte, wenn es wirklich schlechte Nachrichten gewesen wären."

James hörte auf, auf und ab zu laufen, seufzte und setzte sich.

„Ihr habt ja wahrscheinlich recht, aber warum konnte er nicht einfach kommen und es uns vor dem Treffen sagen. Wir sind schließlich Harrys Eltern. Glaubst du nicht, dass wir ein Recht darauf haben, es vor allen anderen zu erfahren?" James fuhr sich einmal mehr durch seine wirren Haare.

Lily betrat den Raum, warf den drei Rumtreibern ein kurzes nervöses Lächeln zu und setzte sich dann neben James.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?", fragte sie leise.

James sah ein bisschen verloren aus.

„Ähm...wem soll ich was erzählt haben?", fragte er unverständig. Ein Hauch von Genervtheit blitzte durch Lilys Augen.

„Hast du Harry gesagt, dass er während des Treffens heute Abend in seinem Zimmer bleiben soll?"

„Ach so das, ja, ich meine nein, noch nicht."

Sirius und Remus schafften es nicht, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie liebten es, wenn James vor Lily kein richtiges Wort rausbrachte. Allerdings, wer würde das schon schaffen, wenn einem Lilys grüne Augen in die Seele bohrten.

„James, du hast gesagt, du würdest es ihm sagen. Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten bis in die anderen kommen werden. Bitte geh und sag es ihm."

„Lils, Liebling, meinst du wirklich, das ist notwendig? Ich meine, wir könnten einfach die Tür abschließen, dann müssen wir ihm nichts erklären und er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken..." James brachte seine Erklärung nicht ganz zu Ende, weil er die Wut sah, die seiner Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er murmelte etwas, vonwegen, dass er gehen würde um es Harry zu sagen und ging.

James klopfte an Harrys Tür, öffnete und fand Harry auf dem Bett sitzend, vertieft in ein Buch über sie Dunklen Künste. ‚Na toll', dachte James verärgert. Er würde wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Sirius wechseln müssen, was den Inhalt der Bibliothek anging.

„Harry, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass heute Abend unten eine kleine Versammlung stattfindet."

„Okay.", sagte Harry und bemühte sich nicht einmal, von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.

„Es sind bloß ein paar Leute vom Orden und ich will noch nicht, dass sie erfahren, dass du hier bist."

„Okay.", antwortete Harry gelangweilt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich befürchte, ich muss dich hier einsperren."

„Klar."

„Nur für das Treffen. Danach komme ich und sperre wieder auf."

„Was auch immer."

„Gut, ich werde jetzt wieder gehen."

„Gut."

„Ich werde dich jetzt einsperren."

„Mach das."

James konnte in Harrys Stimme erkennen, dass er wütend darüber war, eingeschlossen zu werden. Um ehrlich zu sein, James würde es genauso gehen, wenn er in der selben Situation wäre. Mit einem letzen Blick auf Harry schloss er die Tür. Harry hatte immer noch nicht von seinem Buch aufgeblickt. James seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Dann murmelte er den Spruch, der sie verschließen würde.

James mochte es nicht, dass er Harry anlügen musste. Mittlerweile wusste fast der ganze Orden, dass Harry hier war, was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass sie besonders glücklich darüber waren. Der Großteil des Ordens gab Moody recht. Sie waren der Meinung, dass Harry keine Vorzugsbehandlung bekommen dürfe, nur weil er ein Potter sei.

James machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten, versunken in seine trübsinnigen Gedanken. Für Harrys eigene Sicherheit war es besser, ihn aus dem Weg zu haben.

James trat in den Raum, in dem das Ordenstreffen stattfinden sollte und sah, dass die meisten Mitglieder schon da waren, mit Ausnahme der Weasley-Familie. Er warf Lily ein schmales Lächeln zu und nickte kurz, um ihr zu sagen, dass Harry oben in Sicherheit war. Sie lächelte zurück. Das Lächeln jedoch verschwand sofort aus ihren Gesichtern, als grüne Flammen aus dem Kamin stoben und Damien, zusammen mit der gesamten Weasley-Familie erschien.

„Hey Mum, hey Dad"

Er ging langsam zu seinen Eltern hinüber und umarmte sie kurz.

„Was ist los? Freut ihr euch denn nicht, mich zu sehen; es ist das erste Mal seit einer Woche."

Er blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Eltern. Lily erholte sich schnell.

„Natürlich sind wir froh, dich zu sehen. Es ist nur, dass wir dich nicht erwartet haben, das ist alles."

Schnell schloss sie ihn in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Damien lief rot an und nuschelte etwas von ‚nicht in der Öffentlichkeit'. Lily lächelte. Sie hatte ihren jüngsten Sohn in der letzten Woche sehr vermisst und war froh, ihn wiederzusehen, aber sie war auch ein bisschen angespannt. Harry war nur ein kurzes Stück von ihnen entfernt und Damien wusste noch nicht einmal von ihm. Besorgt schaute sie zu James, der in ein Gespräch mit Mr Weasley vertieft zu sein schien.

Molly eilte herbei und scheuchte die Jugendlichen in ein anderes Zimmer. Sie führte sie in eines der Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock und sagte ihnen, dass sie es nicht verlassen dürften. Nachdem sie gegangen war, begannen Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Hermine und Ginny sofort ein eigenes Treffen.

„Was glaubt ihr, was dieses Mal passiert ist?" fragte Ginny, als sie sich zusammen mit Hermine auf einem der Betten niederließ.

„Es muss etwas großes sein, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass so viele zu einem Treffen kommen.", bemerkte Fred, während er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ und die Füße auf den Tisch legte.

„Nun ja, sie haben seit einiger Zeit keine Treffen mehr gehabt. Vielleicht wollen sie nur auf den neusten Stand über die Angriffe kommen?", mutmaßte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Nee, dieses Treffen is was Großes.", widersprach George mit einem Grinsen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Damien, der zusammen mit Ron auf dem anderen Bett saß.

„Ich hab heute Morgen mitgekriegt, wie Mum und Dad sich unterhalten haben. Sie hat gesagt, das dieses Treffen ‚die Zukunft entscheiden' würde und dass Dumbledore mal besser weiß, was er da tut, wenn er ein so gefährliches Spiel spielt."

Sie sahen dabei zu, wie George sich spielerisch verbeugte.

„Wie hast du das gehört?", fragte Ron seinen Bruder tief beeindruckt.

„Damit.", sagte George und hob etwas hervor, das aussah, wie ein Stück fleischfarbene Schnur. Es sah sehr lang aus und keiner von ihnen hatte so etwas je vorher gesehen.

„Wow, was ist das?", fragte Damien, als er aus de Bett stieg und hinüberging um sich die Dinger genauer anzuschauen.

„Stielohren.", antwortete er stolz, während Fred grinste und ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Ich hab die unter ihrer Schlafzimmertüre durchgeschoben und fast ihre ganze Unterhaltung mitangehört, zumindest soviel wie ich konnte, bevor Percy Perfekt gekommen ist und mir gesagt hat, dass ich verschwinden soll, dieser Mistkerl." George hatte jetzt einen äußerst hässlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber du weiß, dass du sowieso nicht hättest lauschen sollen...", setzte Hermine an, wurde aber durch Blicke von Damien und Ron zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Hmm, ‚die Zukunft entscheiden', ‚gefährliches Spiel'. Von wem könnten sie geredet haben?", überlegte Ginny mit neugieriger Miene auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Tja, Sis, warum gehen wir nicht und finden es raus?" Fred stand auf und zog fünf Paar Stielohren hervor und drückte jedem eines in die Hand.

„Wow, ihr seit vorbereitet.", bemerkte Hermine.

„Tja, das Haus wurde nicht zufällig von Kobolden infiziert, gerade dann, als ein Ordenstreffen anstand." Fred und George hatten Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie in die Gesichter der anderen blickten.

„Ihr,...ihr seid das gewesen?" Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jubeln oder fauchen sollte.

„Aber wie sollen wir die wieder los werden?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Sorge, die sind nur vorrübergehend. Sobald ihnen die aktiven Enzyme ausgehen, werden sie einfach verschwinden."

Fred verneigte sich erneut, als Ginny und Damien anerkennend Beifall klatschten.

„Ihr, ihr habt die wirklich entwickelt, ich meine das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Wie habt ihr...", aber Hermine wurde erneut unterbrochen, diesmal von Geschrei von unten. Die Sechs sahen sich an und liefen dann zur Tür hinaus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry kochte vor Wut. Sobald James gegangen war, war Harry aus dem Bett gesprungen und so leise, wie möglich zur Tür geschlichen. Er hörte das magische Klicken, das ihm sagte, dass die Türe nun verschlossen war. Harry wartete ein paar Minuten. Er hörte die Schritte von sechs oder sieben Personen, die geräuschvoll in den zweiten Stock gingen. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand mehr da war, trat er einen Schritt von der Tür zurück und legte die Hand auf die Tür. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie, die die Türe verschlossen hielt. Er hatte Zauberstablose Magie studiert seitdem er vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen war und sie auch in vielen Situationen angewandt. Er ließ die Kraft durch seine Finger fließen und die Magie um die Tür herum aufzuheben. Innerhalb einer Minute sprang die Türe auf.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. Er würde heim gehen. Er wusste, dass die Schutzzauber wegen der vielen Leuten, die zu dem Ordenstreffen gekommen waren, deaktiviert worden mussten. Er wusste genau, dass die Familien der Mitglieder manchmal mit zu den Treffen kamen, obwohl sie selbst nicht für den Orden arbeiteten. An diese Information war er gelangt, als er letztes Jahr den Orden studiert hatte. Er wusste, dass Nicht-Mitglieder des Ordens das Haus nicht hätten betreten können, solange die Schutzwälle noch aufrechterhalten wurden, deshalb mussten sie deaktiviert werden. Das war die Chance, auf die Harry gewartet hatte.

Er trat aus seinem Zimmer und blickte sich rasch um. Niemand war da. Hastig ging er zur Treppe und schlich sich leise nach unten. Er erreichte den Fuß der Treppe und atmete erleichtert aus. Leise bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu. Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging; er hatte keinen Zauberstab und er war noch nicht vollständig geheilt. Vor dem Raum, in dem das Treffen stattfand hielt er kurz inne. Es war ihm bewusst, dass man die Tür wohl mit einem Silentio-Zauber belegt hatte, damit keiner lauschen konnte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreichte er die Türe. Er schloss seine zitternden Finger um den Türgriff und stieß die Türe auf. Er weinte vor Freude beinahe auf, als die Türe aufging und er fühlte, wie ihm ein kalter Luftzug zur Begrüßung ins Gesicht wehte. Er war seit einer Woche nicht mehr draußen gewesen und das Gefühl draußen an der frischen Luft zu sein machte Harry schwindlig vor Freude.

Harry hatte gerade einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt, als ihn eine starke Hand an der Schulter packte. Harry wurde grob nach innen gezogen, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, sich umzudrehen und zu sehen, wer ihn erwischt hatte.

Die Türe war geschlossen und mit einem Zauberspruch versiegelt und Harry drehte sich um, um Auge in Auge mit eine wütenden James Potter zu stehen. Harry blinzelte erstaunt. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal hinter sich auftauchen gehört, wie, zum Teufel, hatte er es geschafft, ihn zu erwischen? Plötzlich wallte Zorn in ihm hoch. James Potter hatte seine Fluchtpläne vereitelt, hatte ihn daran gehindert nach Hause und von diese furchtbaren Ort wegzukommen.

James zerrte ihn von der Tür weg und zischte.

„Rauf mit dir, sofort!"

Harry versuchte, aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, aber James deutete nun mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, was nicht dabei half, Harrys Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

„Lass mich los.", schrie Harry.

„Geh nach oben."

James packte Harry unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Harry schrie erneut und versuchte seinen Arm loszureißen.

„Lass mich los. Lass ich los Potter."

James kam an der Tür an und stieß Harry grob hinein, ging dann hinein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien und seine fünf Freunde machten die Türe auf und traten auf den schwach beleuchteten Flur. Sie konnten das Geschreie aus dem Stockwerk unterhalb hören und spähten gerade noch rechtzeitig durch das Geländer, um zu sehen, wie James Potter einen Jungen zu einer Zimmertür zerrte. Damien sah zu, wie sein Vater den Jungen grob in das Zimmer schubste, bevor er selbst eintrat und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Die Jugendlichen hatten nur den Rücken des Jungen gesehen und seine Gesichtszüge nicht ausmachen können. Sie blickten sich an und schlichen leise zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Ron und sah Fred und George dabei so an, als ob sie das alles geplant hätten.

„Wer war dieser Junge?", fügte Ginny besorgt hinzu.

„Ja, und vor allem, warum war dein Vater so grob zu ihm. Es sah aus, als würde er ihm wehtun...", wendete sich Hermine an einen erstaunten Damien.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Dad würde niemals jemandem absichtlich weh tun, ich versteh das nicht." Antwortete Damien kleinlaut.

„Tja, es gibt nur einen Weg das rauszufinden, Damien hast du die Karte dabei?", fragte Fred-

Damien zog ein leeres Stück Pergament hervor. Er tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und wisperte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut im Black Haus bin."

Das leere Pergament füllte sich mit einem Mal mit einer genauen Karte des Black Hauses. Der einzige Raum, der vollkommen weiß blieb, war der, in dem das Ordenstreffen stattfand. Als Sirius ihm diese Karte gegeben hatte, hatte er ihm erklärt, dass alles, was den Orden betraf, geheim bleiben musste, auch seine Mitglieder.

Die sechs Kinder suchten schnell die Karte mit den Augen ab, um herauszufinden, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Junge war. Sie fanden das Zimmer, in dem sie gerade alle standen. Dort waren sechs kleine Punkte mit dem jeweiligen Namen daneben. Sie blickten zu dem Raum, der unter ihrem eigenen lag und erkannten zwei kleine Punkte. Damien spürte, wie die Welt mit einem Mal aufhörte sich zu drehen, als er den Namen neben dem seines Vaters las.

_**Harry James Potter**_

**_AN: Vergesst nicht, auf das kleine Knöpfchen unten links zu drücken und ein paar Worte zu hinterlassen._**


End file.
